Return to Shoran
by Krayzee Aussie
Summary: After the battle against Sauron, Elahir, last of her kind, was given two choices - pass on to the Undying Lands, or live on as the last of her kind on Middle Earth. She chose to live. Now she journeys on, having been stripped of her dark powers. But something is coming, something ominous. Can she stop it, before it's too late. This is a sequel to "Last of the Sheann"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Hello and welcome to my new story!**

**It's been a few months and I've been working on this since, and it is still a work in progress unlike my previous story that I had pre-written. As I stressed in my last story, I am quite rusty at this whole thing. So if you don't like it, my style of writing, or what I write about, don't bother flaming me, just move on like a grown up.**

**I would suggest that if you have not already read "Last of the Sheann" that you do so before reading this.**

**Please, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from those of you that previously reviewed my last story and asked me to continue!**

* * *

Many had travelled to Gondor to see the crowning of the heir of Elendil. It had been a long time coming that the realm of Middle Earth had waited for him to return and to regain the throne of Elendil, Gondor, it was his birthright. With the help of his companions who journeyed across Middle Earth with him, and the hobbit Frodo of Hobbiton, a little village within The Shire. The Hobbit and his friends had surprised everyone and shown that although small in stature and sheltered in their little corner of Middle Earth, Hobbits were made with sturdier stuff than imagined.

But what was not mentioned by many, as the new King had sworn all those present to secrecy, was of the fair she-elf that took part in the battle. She was one of his companions and had battled through many hardships with him, but no one had any idea of the major role she would play in the final slaying of Sauron. Nor did they know the secret power that lay dormant within her.

She was the last of the Sheann elves, Elahir daughter of Queen Ellia, Princess of the Sheann elves, her kin had all been slain by Sauron or by the wizard in league with him, Saruman. Raised in the darkest depths of Fangorn Forest by a tree herder, even she had no inkling to what strengths she possessed.

Having defeated Sauron, his friends were now beginning to depart the great white city of Minas Tirith for their homes, it had been a long and arduous journey for them all, away from their loved ones. All were looking forward to going home to their families. All except for the Elahir.

She had no home, lest the forest she had called home for the last hundred and more years, to which when she had considered returning to had been met with contempt by the wizard Gandalf, the White, as well as her friends. It was Lord Elrond, of the Last Homely House who told her she had yet another quest to complete before she consider where it was she should settle herself. She instead was travelling to the realm of the Wood elves and the Lorien elves, making their acquaintance as she tried to find herself a place amongst those living in Middle Earth, although she herself knew that her chances of fitting in anywhere were highly unlikely.

It's at this moment I'm sure you're wondering what it was that made her so different to the other elves of Middle Earth.

Although she was an elf, she differed greatly from all other elves. Unlike the elves of Lorien or the Woodland realm she was considered by the world of men a 'Dark elf'. By no means did this mean she was evil in any way, but her skin was of a darker complexion. Her hair, often eye catching to those around her, starting a rich brown but changing to a golden blonde at the ends, it often caught the light and shone like stars on a clear summer night, or rippled like water as it flowed on its merry course.

But, of all these differences she possessed to the elves of Middle Earth, one difference did she have that made all others speechless most of all. Her golden amber eyes, so far different from any other elves. And if she were to narrow her eyes, it gave her an animalistic appearance. Her enemies often faltered at this look, or perhaps it was the giant Lycan at her side, dressed in impressive red armour with eyes like ice that were shadowed by a black mask of fur. The creature was a gentle soul most of the time, although usually only answering to the Sheann Princess she called friend, it had a cheeky streak. Keen on pranks and back chatting to even Elahir, but in battle, it was a ferocious creature, often seen ripping out the throats of any that would threaten her friends.

However many differences were noticeable of the Sheann Princess, Elahir, only one thing differed greatly at the time that was not noticeable. Her heritage was that she was a '_Peredhil',_ born part man, part elf. Few could tell the difference, only those who had heard a rumour from many an age ago, pertaining to the sudden pregnancy of her unmarried and uncourted mother. It wasn't until after her battle against Sauron that the Valar had seen fit to give her a gift, pass through to the Undying Lands to live on with her mother and her people, or to return to Middle Earth, as a full Sheann elf.

Elahir chose to live.

Travelling beside her, offering her protection and companionship was the Woodland elf prince, Legolas, whom she had already journeyed alongside while accompanying the heir of Elendil. Legolas, son of Thranduil the Elf King of Mirkwood, would be her guide through Middle Earth. Although near two hundred years old, Elahir had not experienced a life outside of Fangorn Forest, although she had read much of it.

They had travelled together since Aragorn heir of Elendil, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas had stumbled into the Fangorn Forest in search of two Hobbits that had been snatched by the Urak-Hai of Isengard. Onwards to Rohan she had accompanied them with Gandalf the White, to free the King Theoden of Saruman's magic, then proceeded to the fortress of Helm's Deep to protect the people of Rohan from Saruman's assault. After successfully defeating the army of Saruman they turned their attention to defend Gondor, taking the fight directly to Sauron at the Black Gate, in order to draw Sauron's attention from the ring bearer, Frodo, who was to cast the One Ring into the Cracks of Mount Doom. Here it was that Elahir's true powers were revealed, although very nearly costing her dearly her life.

**oOOo**

**Legolas POV**

They rode throughout the afternoon and night, stopping only to drink and eat, although Elahir ate little, often giving her share of meat to Tithen Lum. As the days went on, Legolas could see Elahir's anxiety build. He urged his horse closer to Veriann who instinctively slowed to allow him to catch up.

"_Tarien,"_ he said softly, touching her elbow. She looked to him expectantly, any signs of anxiety gone. "What troubles you?"

She tried to look surprised, but Legolas looked at her pointedly and cocked his head at her. He had been by her side long enough now to read her body language, there was really no point in her denying it. She sighed. "I am nervous, that is all."

"Why?"

"If all accounts are correct, apart from your father, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would have been the last living to have seen and spoken to my mother," she explained, her voice wavering slightly. "I have to admit, I fear for what they might have to tell me, or that I may not reach their expectations."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Or they could just want to pay their respects to the newly crowned Princess?" he teased. She shot him a scathing look. He chuckled and turned his attention ahead before replying again. "Do not fear, _tarien,_ the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will only have good words of your mother. The only person who might not, would be my father, and the only bad words he would have is her stubbornness, something which i assure you has lived on in you."

Elahir blushed at this and bit her lip. She began to grin slightly, glancing sideways at Legolas. "What can i say, my lord, you bring out the worst in me."

Legolas huffed, holding back a smirk. He looked at Elahir from the corner of his eye. Although he could see she had her meeting with the Lady of the Golden Wood on her mind, she was much more at peace than he had ever seen her. Her eyes shone in the sunlight as she looked ahead. The beautiful golden amber of her eyes reminded him of gemstones mined by the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain. He remembered too well of how dark her eyes had been, how darkness settled there during the days leading up to their final battle against Sauron.

"So tell me, Legolas, what should we expect from your father?"

He looked up in surprise. She was gazing at him inquisitively. He thought for a moment. "Well, I know he will be very interested to meet you. He was very concerned for your mother in the late days before Shoran fell, he had wanted to send aid but your mother often refused, and when at last she needed it, we too were under attack and could not help. Dark has been Mirkwood surrounding our kingdom for such a long time. As for me, I expect a scolding, or part thereof."

"A scolding?" she gasped, looking concerned and amused at the same time. "Whatever for?"

"I was sent to Rivendell simply to notify Lord Elrond of the escape of Gollum. However, instead of returning to take on my duties as the Prince of the Mirkwood Realm, I volunteered to accompany the ring bearer on his journey. I daresay my father would have preferred me to return to Mirkwood and assist at keeping the darkness within the woods at bay."

"Do you think it will still be full of darkness?" Elahir asked with interest. He was certain he caught a glint of excitement in her eye. Her taste for battle had not waned, it seemed. Beside her Tithen Lum nattered quietly, as if she too wished to taste battle once more.

"I have no doubt, it will take some time to completely clear Mirkwood of the darkness that has descended upon it," he replied thoughtfully. He was wondering himself what his father would say, not only to him but also to Elahir. His father was distant to himself and his subjects more often than not, he was not sure what to expect. He was certain not to expect hostility towards Elahir though, he thought too highly of Queen Ellia for that.

"I'm not certain, but if my memory of the books and maps Gandalf had me study for many years inside Fangorn Forest serves me well, we are coming up to the Falls of Rauros, near the rapids of Sarn Gebir?" Elahir queried narrowing her eyes as she tried to make out the landscape in the distance.

Legolas looked ahead. Sure enough he too could make out the cliffs that surrounded the falls. He recalled the last time he saw the falls. It was when the fellowship of the ring had separated. The two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin had been snatched by Urak-Hai from Isengard, and Boromir had been slain trying to protect them. Not to mention the ring bearer, Frodo, had taken off on his own with his dear friend Sam. He had taken it upon himself to take away any fear of choice for the likes of Boromir and Aragorn. He hadn't wanted the men to choose between protecting Gondor or helping him destroy the ring.

This was not long before he had come to meet Elahir, in the Forest of Fangorn, where they had tracked the vile creatures that performed Saruman's bidding. He remembered that meeting of Elahir, at the point of her arrow. She was no fragile flower, when he had managed to disarm her, through distraction by Gimli, she had tackled him heavily, pinning him to the ground.

He suddenly remembered his companion and looked back to her. He found her looking back at him, her eyes full of concern. "What is it, Legolas?"

"The last I came this way we farewelled a friend. Boromir of Gondor, son of Denethor, brother of Faramir. He gave his life trying to defend Merry and Pippin from Urak-Hai. We came too late to save him and set him afloat on the river. A farewell suitable for a warrior." He sighed ruefully.

Elahir gave an apologetic smile, steering Veriann closer to Arod, Legolas' horse. She reached across and patted Legolas' hand, the gesture lightening his spirits immediately. "You are a good friend, not to forget your fallen comrade. Shall we go to the falls to commiserate once more?"

He stared at Elahir for a moment. Here before him was the princess of Sheann, the last of her kind, no kin known to be living, who had only set foot outside of the Forest of Fangorn but a short time ago and still had much of Middle Earth to see and people to meet, was asking for Legolas to take a moment for himself, to commiserate the passing of a friend.

"Thank you, _tarien_, I would like that very much."

* * *

**So since writing "Last of the Sheann" I since found another word for 'princess'. Admittedly I was torn with what word to use. So I'm continuing with what I used in the previous story :)**

**Thanks for reading guys and I will endeavour to update as often as I can, although I have a busy month ahead I will try and get something up next month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elahir POV**

Elahir stood with the other elves of her escort, they gathered away from the water's edge giving Legolas some privacy. Arthon offered her some water and _lembas_. The small piece of cake filled her stomach quickly. As she sipped some water from the waterskin offered to her she heard Legolas singing.

_From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones;_

_The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans._

'_What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve?_

_Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.'_

'_Ask not of me where he doth dwell – so many bones there lie_

_On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky;_

_So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing sea._

_Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!'_

'_O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south,_

_But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth.'_

Elahir listened intently to the grieving song. Legolas sounded so mournful, she wanted to hurry to his side. She watched him for a moment as he looked over the falls. She handed the waterskin back to Arthon and excused herself.

"_Stay here, Tithen"_. Tithen Lum sat without argument and watched as Elahir continued to walk towards Legolas. He looked over the water as she approached. She stopped short and waited patiently, knowing Legolas would have heard her approach.

Legolas knelt down beside the water. "He was a proud man, so proud of his city and his people. Although, I felt if any of our company was to be corrupted by the Ring it would be he. I regret such thoughts."

"You are a good friend all the same, Legolas. We all have our faults, perhaps you are wrong, perhaps you are right. You will never know, but you should only remember him for what he was. Your friend."

He stood up and looked back to her. She felt anxious at that, as she could not read the expression on his face. Empathy was not something she had to deal with often within the forest, she had struggled when speaking with Eomer and Eowyn in regards to the loss of their uncle. Luckily for her, others would often step in when the need arose. Mainly Gandalf.

"You are right. My friend he was. And I shall remember him for the adventures we shared." She smiled as he walked back towards her, he took her hand and looped it through his elbow. "Look now," he said turning back to face the falls. "Glimpse the Argonath, entrance to the northern border of Gondor. Beautiful, is it not?"

Elahir looked in the direction he motioned. She could make out the white of the city, Minas Tirith, far in the distance. It was surrounded by rolling hills and plains as far as her eye could see. And there, before the falls were two huge statues. They were obviously kings, she recognised their likeness from her books, Isildur and Anarion. She smiled. She would never have seen anything like this in Fangorn. "Indeed, it is magnificent."

"Come," he said, beginning to lead her away. "We must continue our journey. We will carry on walking through the portage-way and there will be boats awaiting us at the end. The horses will have to swim the Anduin aside us, then we shall journey across the Brown Lands. Barren country at best, but we shall be able to ride with great speed and without many obstacles."

After the journeying she had just done, it sounded rather lacking, but she knew Legolas had urgency to return to Mirkwood. "Lead the way."

**Legolas POV**

They journeyed several days, by horse and then by boat until they reached the South Undeep of the Anduin. From here they were to take land once more and ride the rest of the way to Mirkwood by way of Esgaroth. Elahir, Tithen Lum and Legolas rode together, Veriann swam behind them. She swam where it was not too deep or strong a current, the other horses following her lead. She seemed to enjoy the paddle, dipping her head beneath the water every now and then.

Tithen Lum too, seemed to want to swim. She leaned over the edge of the little boat. _"Tithen, be careful or you will ruin that fine armour from the Lorien elves,_" Legolas warned her. She stepped back and pushed up against Elahir.

"_Give me a moment and we will take it off. I doubt you will be needing it for a while. It is a nice day for a dip too_." She began to unfasten the armour pieces and soon had taken it all off. _"There! Begone!"_ With a flurry of fur and water, she had leapt from the boat.

Legolas continued to paddle the boat across the river, following along behind the rest of the elven escort, while horses and Lycan swam behind. Elahir pulled her bow from her back and laid it across her lap. She was in the process of taking off her quiver too when she froze and narrowed her eyes.

"Legolas, _something dark lurks nearby_," she whispered. Legolas looked in the direction she was staring but could see nothing, but from the dark flecks that appeared in Elahir's eyes, he could tell that she indeed had seen or sensed something. He motioned for the boats to slow and two separated from the group and investigated while the rest of the group continued on their course.

Elahir drew an arrow as they pulled ashore. They watched the two boats investigate where she had seen the dark figure. Tithen Lum came ashore beside the boat, ears vigilant. _"Tithen, go ahead and see if you can pick up a trail," _Elahir whispered_._ The Lycan slipped ashore stealthily, her fur sleek with water as she skulked ahead.

As soon as the boat was close enough to the shore Elahir and Legolas sprang from the boat, arrows at the ready for whatever it may be waiting for them. Elahir stalked ahead, her eyes scanning the distance of the reeds. Legolas followed slow and quiet.

The elves who had separated from the group on the water appeared from within the reeds. "_Milady, we could find no sign of anyone here."_

Elahir wrinkled her nose slightly in annoyance. Legolas looked to Tithen Lum who was sniffing around the area. She was moving around wildly, sniffing the ground. She seemed to pick up a trail and follow it for a short period only to lose that one and come back to the original area to start again, only for the same thing to happen.

"_Tithen Lum seems to find something?" _

"_But she loses it and any other scent that she can find."_

"_How is that possible? Unless it flies away?" _Arthon asked, standing beside Legolas and watching Tithen Lum.

They watched her for a moment until Elahir called her back. Tithen Lum looked up and appeared to consider ignoring her, but thought better of it and returned to her companion's side.

"We should continue on, whatever it was will surely make itself known soon enough. And we will be ready for it whatever the case," Elahir said loudly. Legolas raised his eyebrows at her, clearly it was evident that she was issuing a challenge to whatever darkness was lurking nearby. She noticed his look and smirked. Legolas shook his head before ordering the escort to prepare the horses for travelling on land again.

The horses were led from the water and dried roughly before they repacked and mounted them. Legolas watched as Elahir resecured Tithen Lum's armour. Obviously she had rethought the need for the armour.

"If we ride hard, we should reach Mirkwood by first light, two days from now," Legolas explained as Elahir mounted Veriann. "Depending of course if our way is not impeded by anything or anyone." He looked around the water's edge again, hoping for some sign of what it was that Elahir had seen. He could see nothing, but a darkness he could feel, there was definitely some evil about.

"Well, let us move," Elahir agreed, spurring on Veriann.

**Elahir POV**

They rode hard for several hours, until the sun had begun to dip below the far off trees of Mirkwood.

They galloped hard during the last hours of light and covered half the distance between the Brown Lands and Mirkwood. It was a barren and treeless land, with still a real feeling of evil around it.

"This land, feels so...dead," Elahir murmured slowing Veriann to a walk.

"This land was once be used by Entwives to make their gardens, but when the darkness that was Sauron came, it drove them all away. The land has since been ruined by the war between Sauron and the Last Alliance," Legolas explained, Arod slowing to walk alongside Veriann.

"Entwives? This is where they went? I remember Treebeard telling me when they left Fangorn to start their gardens elsewhere but then they disappeared. How can something touched by the Ent-kind come to look so barren and hostile?"

"It is a sad thought, nobody knows what happened to the Entwives. They never returned to Fangorn, but no one knows to where they went." Elahir looked sideways at Legolas sideways as he looked ahead, the light of the moon shone down upon them. It reflected off his silver blonde hair, making it appear as if it shone a light of its own, and light created a shadow around his cheek and jaw bones. Elahir couldn't help but admire the Wood elf who rode beside her. She looked ahead, shaking such thoughts and focusing on the darkness ahead of her.

They continued to walk slowly through the Brown Lands, all on alert. They had walked for several more hours when Elahir felt a darkness approaching them from the edge of Mirkwood. She pulled her bow from her back and notched an arrow.

"_Darkness approaches! Tithen, be ready!"_ she hissed and spurred Veriann towards the direction of the darkness approaching. Legolas quickly followed by the elves of their escort, spurred on their steeds also. Veriann sped forth, Tithen Lum streaking ahead, appearing a black, white and red blur ahead of her, disappearing into the dark of night, until they heard a howl.

"Wargs?" she gasped, before pulling Veriann to a stop. Surely it was not possible, the Wargs were in league with Saruman, but he was under siege in Orthanc. Arod skidded to a stop beside her, Legolas pulling an arrow from his quiver. "But under whose command?"

"No time to worry about that now, it's time to battle." Legolas pulled his bowstring taut and fired, the bow string singing as he released it. Elahir watched as his arrow found its mark, a hound of Saruman falling as it appeared in the distance, its rider crushed beneath it. She too pulled her bowstring back and prepared to fire as two more appeared in the distance.

Before she could release her arrow, four arrows sang as they flew from behind her, taking down both wolves and their riders, she turned in surprise as four of her escorts bounded forwards on their steeds towards the oncoming Wargs.

"_Stay back, milady!" _one shouted as he galloped past.

"_I am not some damsel in distress, sir!"_ she cried indignantly and spurred Veriann on again, running past Legolas making him chuckle to himself. She soon caught up to the other elves and drew one of her Sheann swords as another Warg charged towards her. With a swift swing of her blade, she slashed at its rider and then at its neck, both fell to the ground, prone.

Ahead, Tithen Lum was sprinting, several Wargs in pursuit of her. Legolas and Elahir saw this and fired an arrow each, managing to fell one of the ugly beasts, it tripped another as it fell. Tithen Lum took this advantage to turn on the one left still pursuing, skidding to a halt and lunging towards it. It reared onto its back legs, throwing its rider, trying to fend Tithen Lum. With a sickening crack she broke its neck, ripping out its throat. The rider began to run away, only to be shot by another elf's arrow.

"_Where did they come from?" _Arthon asked, dismounting his horse and walking over to inspect one of the dead wolves.

"_I do not know, but it cannot be unrelated to what Elahir spotted on the banks of the Anduin," _Legolas replied, pulling some arrows carefully from the dead.

Elahir stayed upon her horse looking towards the forest of Mirkwood. She listened intently, trying to hear the voices of the trees carried upon the slightest of breezes.

"_The riders are Urak-Hai. Creatures of Saruman's making." _Arthon asked turning over a rider and inspecting it, seeing the white hand emblazoned on its armour. "_But I thought the Ents had Saruman captured in the tower of Orthanc at Isengard?" _

"_They were,"_ Elahir said, she still strained to listen to the voices on the breeze. Unfortunately, after the battle against Sauron, the Valar took away the dark powers that she had grown up with. It would appear that some of the powers she had grown accustomed to using without a second thought had been tied to these dark powers. Her hearing, although still highly attuned to the voices of the land, was not as strong as they once were, nor was her sight. She could still hear and see in the same manner as her elf kin of the forests of Mirkwood or Lorien, but it was nowhere near the level she once could.

"_Do you think this is a reprisal from the battle at Helm's Deep or something more sinister is afoot?"_ one of the escort, Rhoveleg, who had told Elahir to stay back, asked. Legolas stared at the mark of Saruman for a moment and then noticed Elahir staring off into the distance, her golden amber eyes narrowed.

"What can you hear?" Legolas asked her as she began to ride forward. He quickly jumped upon Arod and followed her.

"I can't be certain, but I believe a messenger was sent to Mirkwood ahead of us. What message he brings I cannot tell you, but I do think we should hurry."

Without a second word the company galloped on into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**So the third chapter!**

**I usually try and write an author's note for every chapter but completely forgot on the last chapter! Kinda got to get back into the swing of doing this again I guess!**

**So I recognise a few names in my follower notifications coming through! Welcome back guys!**

**Thanks to the following people for following the story:**

**AriellaSerenity**

**Missus Sunstreaker 3143**

**nienna14**

**mpaulson**

**I hope to get a couple of reviews now that I have a few chapters up guys! Let me know what you think.**

**This is a rather long chapter, so if you haven't got a bit of time on your hands, probably best to save this one for later!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Legolas POV**

They rode hard for another day and night, encountering no more Wargs on their way. Although when they passed the East Bight of Mirkwood, Legolas noticed a bird flying high in the sky, he couldn't make out whether it was an eagle or something more sinister. He noticed it again as they crossed the Celduin on their way to Esgaroth, where they would spend the night. This concerned him, because they would not be as well protected within Esgaroth as they would be within the Woodland realm under the protection of his kin.

Off in the distance he could make out the light of the city upon the lake. Esgaroth was a small city, built upon the Long Lake. It had formerly been slightly closer to the Mirkwood forest, but after Thorin and his company of dwarves had attempted to take back the mountain Erebor, the great Dragon Smaug that had taken up residence inside attacked and burnt the town in anger, thinking the dwarves had been in alliance of the town. The dragon had finally been slain, not by the dwarves but by a brave bowman named Bard of Lake-town, but the dragon had come crashing down upon Lake-town, destroying what little was left of it.

They had since rebuilt the little town into something much bigger and more robust, and a little more fire proof. As the light began to fade they slowed as they approached the edge of the lake. He saw Elahir's eyes brighten as she spied the town upon the lake.

"Esgaroth?" she asked looking sideways at Legolas. He nodded.

"_It was prior arranged we should stay here the night, as much as I would have liked to have continued on tonight, my father wishes it we would not arrive until tomorrow." _He saw Elahir raise her lip slightly. It was the look she gave when she didn't like the sound of something. He knew his father would be planning some kind of fan fare. He also knew that Elahir had no real love for fan fare or feasts either, so to delay that was not necessarily a bad thing.

As they began to stroll towards the gate that led to the bridge of Esgaroth, several bowmen stepped out from the forest. Tithen Lum halted and let out a low warning growl. The bowmen stopped and looked at the Lycan warily.

"Hie there!" one shouted in the common tongue, with a wave of his hand. Legolas rode forward and stopped before Elahir, the other elves fell in around her. Legolas heard her huff slightly, he knew it annoyed her that they acted to protect her. She was quite capable of protecting herself, but he also knew that Galadriel, Elrond and his father would have ordered all of their kind to do everything possible to protect the very last of the Sheann elves. "Are you the party from Gondor?"

"Yes, how can we be of service to you?" Rhoveleg asked, urging his horse before Elahir and Legolas.

"We are to escort you into Esgaroth."

"An escort? We already have an escort, what on earth do we need another for?" Elahir retorted. Legolas placed a hand upon hers.

"Many odd things have been happening here, milady." Legolas was impressed that the bowman took her outburst in his stride. "King Thranduil asked a favour of us, and considering your deeds against Sauron, we are more than happy to oblige."

Elahir huffed again, making Legolas smirk. Rhoveleg looked back to Legolas, seeking his approval. "Thank you, we would be glad to receive your escort," he said. The bowman nodded and his counterparts turned and led the way to the gate. At the gate their horses were taken to the nearby stables, while they were led through the gate and over the bridge into the city, Tithen Lum, however, took her leave and entered the forest surrounding the lake. Legolas called for her to only reside within the outer edge, for fear the Wood elves might mistake her for something not as pure as she was. He was not sure she heard him.

Legolas took Elahir's hand and looped it through his elbow. She raised an elegant eyebrow. "_Elahir, you are a princess. You must get used to being escorted, whether it be across the country or from a room,"_ he whispered as they approached the edge of the city.

"_Hmm, I slightly wish I was back in Fangorn, if that's the case."_

Legolas laughed lightly. _"Well, we will be sure to escort you there too." _Elahir rolled her eyes and tried to hide a small smile. They walked in silence for a while as the bowmen led them further into the city.

"Where is it we are going? Exactly?" Elahir whispered to Legolas.

"The Master of Esgaroth would have prepared us a lodging in the centre of the city," he replied. He looked up to the windows of the surrounding buildings, he could make out small, curious faces peering out. "Do not look now, but little eyes spy on us."

Elahir looked up too, she smiled at the faces of the children. There was whispered, excited chatter from the windows and the faces disappeared. Elahir and Legolas gave a little laugh.

"Here we are," the captain of the bowmen said, he pushed open a door. "Master, here are your guests for the night."

Elahir and Legolas walked through the open door, while the elves of the escort split up, moving to different points of the town. At the end of a long table, a man stood. "Well met warriors of the battle at the Black Gate! Long have we waited to be free of Sauron's wrath! We are happy to have you stay here as long as you need." He hurried forward, bowing before them.

Legolas and Elahir returned with the elven greeting in kind. "Thank you, Master of Esgaroth. We are very grateful for your hospitality. We will be leaving at first light to Mirkwood, upon my father's orders. Allow me to introduce you to Princess Elahir."

The Master hurried forward and took Elahir's hand, Legolas noticed an odd look appear on her face, he guessed she tried not to cringe as he leant forward and kissed it.

"Fair Elahir! Your beauty is far greater than your reputation tells. Come, both of you! A feast has been prepared for you, I am sure you are both so hungry. And I would love to hear of the battle of the Black gate. Although I do wish you could stay longer, but I understand your father probably has much to talk to you about, Prince of the Woodland realm."

"Thank you, Master, it is much appreciated." They took off their weapons and left them on a small table by the door, before taking a seat on either side of the Master.

**oOOo**

**Elahir POV**

They feasted and spoke with the Master of Esgaroth for an hour or more, he was intrigued with the story of their adventures, from defending Minas Tirith, to battling Sauron's men at the Black Gate. He was most surprised to hear the true saviour was but a small Hobbit from The Shire. He seemed to take an avid interest in Elahir, it made her feel uncomfortable, his eyes would barely leave her. She also felt quite nervous, not having her weapons close at hand. Long had it been since she had not had the protection of her weaponry in strange places to her.

When they were ready to retire, the Master himself showed them to their guesthouses. A guard was placed outside Elahir's guesthouse, much to her dismay. She had seen one of the elven escort lurking nearby already, so for the Master to add his own protection greatly annoyed her, especially since Legolas was given none.

When she was led inside by the Master, he introduced her to a young woman named Dia, she would be her handmaiden for the duration of her stay. The young woman looked up in awe of the tall elleth.

"I bid you goodnight, fair Elahir. Rest well," the Master said, kissing her hand yet again before leaving the house, his guard following him out and closing the door behind him. Elahir shivered with disgust thinking of the Master's gaze upon her.

"Your highness, shall I draw a bath for you?" Dia asked straight away. Elahir remembered the handmaiden had been left behind and scolded herself mentally for forgetting. Clearly the young woman thought Elahir had shivered because of the cool breeze that blew in through the open balcony door, or at least Elahir hoped so. She turned to face the small woman.

"Please, do not call me by such titles. You may call me Elahir, and yes, a bath would be quite lovely."

Dia looked surprised at Elahir's response, but bowed low and hurried off to prepare a bath. Meanwhile, Elahir laid out her weapons on a table, checking her arrow supply before releasing her hair from the hide string that secured it into a braid. She tried to brush her fingers through it, surprisingly it wasn't too knotted from their travels. Then again, she had not been rolling in muck or having hand to hand battles where she was often splashed with dirt and blood.

Dia soon returned and took Elahir's clothes to be washed, while Elahir bathed. The water was hot and soothed her aching body, which was sore from riding hard for such long periods. When she was finished she dressed in a white night garb that Dia had left for her. She stood on the balcony, watching the reflection of the moon on the water. She caught sight of movement on top of a building to her right, whipping her head around to see what it was, bracing her body instinctively. Arthon, was perched on the roof of the nearby house. He nodded to the elleth, who grit her teeth in frustration but returned the nod.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Dia asked returning, obviously ignoring Elahir's earlier request.

Elahir sighed, frustrated at people ignoring her request to not use fancy titles for her. "Yes, everything is quite alright."

"Perhaps you would like a warm drink before sleeping?"

Elahir looked at Dia thoughtfully. "I would perhaps if you would care to join me?" It had been a while since she had conversed with someone other than Legolas, and she had only spoken few words with her elven escorts who treated her as royalty.

Dia looked utterly shocked, before smiling. "I would be delighted, my lady."

Elahir moved to the next room while Dia left the guest house for a moment. She sat at the table and looked out the balcony door. The moon was filtering through the light drapes and she watched as it twinkled over the water outside the door.

Dia soon returned with two warm drinks. It was milky with a sweet flavour to it, and although she was not cold she felt as if someone had draped a thick and comfortable blanket about her. It was really delightful.

"So, my lady, is it true you travel with the Prince of the Wood elves?" Dia asked bashfully.

Elahir looked at her in surprise. "Yes, we travel together. He is my guide and is showing me around Middle Earth. I have much to see yet. Why do you ask?" she replied in an offhand manner, although her curiosity was piqued by the redness now showing on Dia's cheeks.

"No reason, such luck you have, my lady. He is so very pleasing to look at, all the women of the city were ever so excited when they heard he was stopping over. He never comes here!"

Elahir gave a small laugh and smirked. "Really? Living so close I would have thought he would." She thought back to a moment that they had shared atop the walls of Edoras, the capital of Rohan. She had teased him about the women of the city fawning over him whenever he should walk past during the great feast they had participated in. Her comments had seemed to hit a nerve with him. Clearly, his effect on the women here was no different.

"Oh no, never. Only the guards or the kitchen staff ever visit us here for supplies, when they require it. Usually we send them up anyway."

"How sad, they're missing out on such a fair city. It is so calm here, above the water," Elahir commented, trying to divert the subject from Legolas.

"It is lovely here, but it wasn't always like this."

"Oh? I find that hard to believe."

"The town was much smaller. It was a little further down the lake too. Down that way," she pointed out the balcony doors towards the Mirkwood forest. "But, so long ago now, the dwarves who originally resided within the Lonely Mountain found themselves besieged by a horrible worm! A mighty dragon named Smaug. He had heard of the fine treasures within this region, and everyone knows dragons love treasure, they heap it and created nests of them, although they have no other purpose but to look pretty to them. So the dwarves were driven out, and it attacked the city of Dale, at the far end of the lake, killing nearly everyone. Those that fled Dale came to the old city, it was called Lake-Town back then, but even here you were not safe. Every so often the dragon would leave the mountain and attack the town, stealing a maiden to feast on."

Elahir was shocked. She listened intently as Dia told the story of Thorin and his fellow dwarves and a hobbit who had sought to take back the Lonely Mountain from the dragon's clutches.

"My, what a history! Such a thrill it has been to listen to your story. Is this a story passed on through your families, Dia?" Elahir asked when finally Dia's tale came to an end.

"Indeed it is, my lady. We are proud of our history and our city. And we have learnt from it."

"You say though, that the dwarves of Erebor hold ill will to the wood elves?" Elahir asked curiously. Thinking back to her first meeting of Legolas and Gimli she had seen no ill will, except for a couple of jests from Gimli about 'pointy eared elves'. She had often copped this jest from Gimli when in battle she would out kill his number of Orc.

"That they do, my lady, ever since Thranduil imprisoned the company when they got lost in the forest."

"That is so very interesting. You see in my travels with Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, I came to find one of his closest friends was in fact a dwarf. A dwarf, whom I believe, resides there although is not currently to be found there, but still is adventuring throughout Middle Earth."

"You do say? My, of all things. What was his name? Perhaps you are mistaken?" Dia asked, with great surprise on her face.

"Gimli, son of Gloin?"

"Son of Gloin, you say? Indeed Gloin was one of Thorin's company. How very interesting! Perhaps they have moved past their bitterness then," Dia said with a smile, before glancing out the balcony door at the moon. "Oh my, you must be tired, my lady. I shall tidy up and be on my way, you must be off to bed! Good night, my lady." With that Dia hurriedly tidied up the empty mugs and left the guesthouse.

Elahir looked around before a yawn escaped her. _I guess she was right._ She entered her bedroom and lay down on the bed. It was soft on her skin and soon she felt very drowsy. It was with great relief that she soon fell asleep.

However, she was not to have a restful sleep. Her dream was plagued by a dark figure, lurking in the shadows, stalking her. Although she too tried to stalk and corner it, she could not. Forever it stayed a step ahead of her. She soon found herself a top a blackened tree trunk, so large it was, that for a moment she thought she stood on top of a castle. She crept to the edge of the trunk and tried to look down, only to feel a force from behind her, not a push, a feeling similar to that which she felt in the battle against Sauron. Great power rushing towards her, and she began to fall.

**oOOo**

When she woke it was to a soft knock on her bedroom door. She sat up sharply and looked around. The sun was only just rising above the trees, the soft colours of dawn beginning to drift across the skyline.

"My lady? Elahir? Are you awake yet?" Dia whispered, opening the door ever so slightly.

"Yes, Dia, I am awake." Elahir pulled the sheets from her legs and swung her legs from the bed, rubbing her eyes. Had she a moment of foresight? Or was it just a bad dream, as it seemed. It was her understanding that the foresight was one of the abilities linked to her dark powers, which she had given up to the Valar.

"Good morning, my lady, did you sleep well?" Dia placed Elahir's clothes, cleaned and dried, on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Yes, quite well, surprisingly," Elahir commented, the surprise evident in her voice. Dia looked at her in confusion. "I'm only just becoming accustomed to sleeping in beds, or perhaps it was the long ride here that helped ease my sleep," she quickly lied.

"Where did you sleep if not in a bed?" Dia asked in horror as Elahir began to braid her hair, weaving her hide string throughout it.

"In the boughs of the trees, upon leafy nests or on the floors of the forest, by the bubbling creek that acted as my lullaby."

Dia's eyes went wide with wonder. "My, that does sound like a truly wild and peaceful life. Is that the life of the Wood elves? I heard that they lived within the caves that make up the Halls of Thranduil?

"I do not know, for I am not a wood elf. I grew up in Fangorn forest, at the edges of the land of Rohan."

Dia looked her up and down, before remembering herself, seeming to snap out of her wonder. "Well, I shall go prepare your breakfast and leave you to change. Is there anything else you might need, my lady?"

"Do you know if the other elves are about?"

"Oh yes, your escorts have been wandering the city all night, and Prince Legolas went out of the city several hours ago."

"What?" Elahir asked in surprise, as Dia began to leave the room. "Do you know why?"

"No, perhaps the guards outside your room know, I will ask." She closed the door behind her.

Elahir hurriedly changed into her clothes, feeling complete again. Just as she had finished, she heard a great commotion outside. She quickly exited into the next room. Dia ran in and slammed the door shut.

"My lady, take care! A great wolf has been spotted outside the city by one of the guards!"

"What are they doing? Have they harmed her?"

"I do not know, I ran here as soon as I heard," Dia said, rushing to a nearby window to close it. Elahir rolled her eyes and opened the front door. She saw a different guard from the night before, and his bow and an arrow were drawn.

"Ho, why such a state of alarm, dear fellow?"

"A great wolf, your highness, roaming the edge of the forest to the west of the lake," he said, standing fast before her.

"Send word out, she is my wolf. The bowmen that escorted us last night can attest to that. If any harm befalls her, my wrath should be felt, hurry." His eyes went wide, before he turned upon his heel and hurried away. Elahir stepped back inside and closed the door. "So, Dia, what breakfast have we?"

Dia looked utterly shocked at the revelation that the wolf skulking the outskirts of the lake was, in fact, hers. She quickly composed herself and prepared breakfast for the elleth, who sat calmly at the table, pouring herself a drink.

Not long had she been sitting before there was a gentle knock on the door. Dia hurried to open it.

"Oh, good morning, my lord. Oh my!" Dia quickly hurried away from the door and retreated back to where she had been preparing the breakfast. Elahir smiled as Legolas strode into the house, Tithen Lum behind him.

"Good morning, Dia, and Elahir, I found this one scaring the guards on duty at the edge of the forest. I believe she was wanting to see you."

Tithen Lum hurried forward and pushed her head into Elahir's chest. "_Good morning, Tithen, hunt well?"_ Tithen Lum gave what seemed to be an annoyed huff and natter. Elahir and Legolas both laughed.

"_Nothing much tarries near the edge of the Mirkwood forest. Deeper lie anything meaningful,"_ Legolas explained, as Tithen Lum sat upon her haunches.

"Dia, have you any meat?" Elahir asked. Dia jumped slightly at the question but nodded. She put some cold meat on a fine plate, before moving slowly to put the plate on the ground. "Oh, don't worry about a plate, throw it for her. She will catch it."

Dia looked from Elahir, to Legolas and then back to Tithen Lum, who was looking intently at the meat on the plate she held, she licked her lips, showing her large white fangs. Dia gingerly picked it up, before throwing it high into the air in Tithen Lum's direction. Tithen Lum quickly stood on her back legs and caught the meat in her strong jaws. She dropped back onto all fours and began munching away on the piece of meat.

"Quite a clever wolf, isn't she?" Dia asked, seeming to gain some confidence. She returned to the meal and began to plate them for Elahir. "My lord, have you eaten?"

"No, if princess Elahir would allow it, I should like to join her?"

Elahir narrowed her eyes at Legolas, upon the use of formality for her, but sighed in resignation before looking at Dia and nodding. Legolas sat down across from Elahir, a cunning smile on his face, as Tithen Lum lay down at her feet. Dia began serving the food before them.

"Where have you been this morning?" Elahir asked Legolas. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. Elahir nodded towards the back of Dia in response.

"Ah, I went to quickly check the way to the palace," he answered shortly, as Dia placed a plate before each of them.

"All is well?" Elahir asked, she wasn't sure she believed him.

"Yes, everything is fine. I daresay Tithen Lum gave anything within that area of the forest a fright. Long has it been since a creature such as her has roamed these parts," he replied with a smile towards the Lycan.

"Excuse me, my lady, sorry for interrupting, but I have a bone left over from the cold meat, might I give it to your beloved wolf?" Dia asked nervously, glancing at Tithen Lum in the corner of her eye.

"Of course, I'm sure she would love it," Elahir replied. Dia turned and picked up the bone, before walking nervously towards Tithen Lum. _"Be gentle and soft, Tithen, you make her nervous."_

Tithen Lum sat up, looking expectantly at the young woman, licking her lips at the prospect of the rather well sized bone in the young woman's hands.. Dia held out the bone, a slight shaking noticeable to Elahir and Legolas. Tithen Lum reached forward slowly and took the end of the bone in her jaws, not moving until the young woman released it. She then dropped to the ground and began enjoying it. Dia smiled and looked thrilled.

"I shall take my leave, my lady, my lord. I hope you have fair travel to the Halls of King Thranduil," she curtseyed low before turning and leaving.

* * *

**Heh, and this was the shortened version...**

**xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**A few thank yous to throw around before continuing the story :)**

**Thanks to my new followers:**

**ZeroE0703**

**kanka 1201**

**And Azkahdeliah - Where the hell ya been? Was wondering where you had got to! Thanks for the review ;) just for you there's a new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Legolas POV**

After quickly finishing their breakfast, they asked the guard at Elahir's door to take them to see the Master of Esgaroth, so they may say their thanks and farewells. Tithen Lum walked close to them, so as not to frighten the local people as they walked towards the Great hall.

Elahir sniggered beside him and motioned to the windows of the houses above them. Legolas looked up to see several young women looking down upon them, giggling and smiling as they watched him. A couple even waved. Elahir was trying to contain her giggles.

"Very funny," he murmured. He remembered her comments at Edoras, she found it very amusing that women found him very attractive.

"Oh but it isn't funny, they are all so thrilled and excited you have blessed them with your presence," she said, beginning to contain her giggles. "Dia told me all about it. I do believe you are disappointing them by arriving so late at night and leaving so soon."

Legolas looked at her in surprise, before a cunning thought came to him. He took her hand and looped it around his elbow, smirking. "I think they're more disappointed by the beautiful elleth on my arm, than by my untimely arrival."

Elahir stopped giggling abruptly. He saw her cheeks flash a red he had not seen upon her skin before and look down, casting loose strands of her hair around her face. He grinned widely and looked ahead once more, thoroughly satisfied he had put a stop to that joke. He wasn't able to completely ignore the staring women now that Elahir had alerted him to them, however, much to his annoyance.

As they entered the Great Hall, the Master looked up from the table where he was seated with a companion who had his back to them.

"Good morning royal guests! I trust you had a good night's rest?" he bellowed cheerfully. He began to walk towards them, until Tithen Lum appeared behind Elahir. "My word! Is that the wolf that was spotted outside the city this morning?" he exclaimed, halting in his tracks.

"Yes, my lord, this is Tithen Lum, my companion from Fangorn," Elahir answered, motioning to Tithen Lum that she should sit. She nattered in annoyance but did as she was asked.

"She is so big! No wonder my guards were a flutter with fright at the sight. A fine and fearsome creature," he said smiling at her. He looked to Legolas. "Are you set to journey onto the Woodland realm?"

"Yes, my lord, we are expected by noon. We must set off immediately," Legolas answered.

"Ah, but of course, but before you go there is someone here who would like to meet the fair Princess Elahir." He motioned towards the table and his guest. They followed him to the table. "Allow me to introduce to you, my lady, Gloin!" The dwarf stood from his seat. Elahir cocked her head to one side. He looked very familiar. "He travelled here as soon as he heard you had arrived."

"Well met! Fair Elahir! It is a greatest pleasure to meet you." He bowed very low, so his bright red beard touched the floor and gathered there.

"Elahir, this is Gimli's father," Legolas whispered quietly into her ear. Elahir's face changed to one of recognition.

"Of course! That is why you look familiar. Your son is a great warrior and friend, my lord," she said happily. "Why, it was just last night I was speaking of you to my handmaiden."

Gloin hurried forward and took her hand in his, bowing low again. "It is wonderful to know that you still live, my ancestors were some that came to aid your mother in her time of need!" He cast a glance at Legolas. "My son sent message of your return, Wood elf, and that you would be bringing the last Sheann heir with you. So naturally I journeyed here as soon as the birds sent message of your arrival."

"The birds?" Elahir asked in confusion. Legolas realised she was surprised that the dwarves could speak to the creatures of the land.

"Aye, malady, the birds! I'm surprised the young prince here neglected to tell you, actually no i'm not." He narrowed his eyes at Legolas. Clearly some ill will was still present. "The crows of Erebor are our friends and deliver many messages for us."

"Perhaps that is why Gimli is so well with words?" Elahir asked, looking at Legolas.

"Gimli speaks so well of words because of his father but also since his meeting with the lady of the Golden Woods have fine words touched his heart. Many a time have I seen Gimli slay men with his words alone." Legolas looked pointedly at Gloin, trying to show that he no longer held ill will to dwarves.

Gloin stared back at him, his eyes narrowed, then grinned. "Thas my boy!"

**oOOo**

They stayed an hour behind, so Legolas and Elahir could speak a few words of their journey with Gloin, before Legolas insisted they must leave. Gloin understood Legolas' keenness to leave, he knew all too well Thranduil's wrath.

They stood outside the city gates, horses at the ready, saying a quick goodbye to Gloin.

"Farewell, friends. I will be sure to tell my son that I spoke with you. Legolas, do not be a stranger, you will always be welcome within my home."

They returned to the stables, outside the gates of Esgaroth. Veriann whinnied excitedly at the sight of her rider. Elahir pat Veriann's nose. "_Good morning, have you had a good night's rest?"_

Veriann whinnied in response. Tithen Lum gave a small bark, as way of greeting Veriann, who pawed at the ground in response. They repacked their horses and mounted, farewelling the stable hands who had cared for their horses. Their escorts took up position in front and behind them as they began to ride towards the mouth of the Forest River.

"_We ride for the Forest River, that flows through our kingdom, and will follow it until we will need to ride around the falls from the cliff just below the palace,_" Legolas explained.

"_Is it far?"_

"_No, it is but a few hours away. And a fairly easy ride. I'm sure you will enjoy this part of our journey, although Mirkwood does not stand to the beauty of the Golden Wood, it is still a most beautiful and mystical place," _he replied, the love for his home clear in his voice as he looked around.

"You do sound an awful lot like me when I speak of Fangorn," Elahir whispered in the common tongue. Legolas looked back at her, she was smiling knowingly at him.

"Well yes, it is my home. And it has been ever so long since I set my eyes upon it. I have sorely missed it," he replied, returning the smile.

They rode a couple of hours, Elahir looking around the wood as they went. He could see she enjoyed the sound of the Forest River, splashing along its way towards the Long Lake. It was peaceful. Tithen Lum occasionally would take leave from within the circle of escorts and sniff around the strange land. She wouldn't linger away for long, quickly rejoining the group.

"So, Dia told me the story of the battle of the five armies last night. My, what an interesting tale it is," Elahir said, with a sideways look at Legolas.

"Ah yes, and what were your thoughts on that?" he asked her with great interest.

"I see now why the dwarves don't like the elves much." Legolas cringed at the tone of her voice. True as it was, his father had probably imprisoned them unfairly and should have simply let them be on their way, but he had hoped perhaps she wouldn't judge him so harshly. "I gather you and Gimli are an odd couple then?"

Legolas laughed jovially. "Indeed we are! Perhaps now the two kinds shall put aside their differences. I have learnt from Gimli the beauty of things that I might not have noticed before. We have educated each other."

They soon approached a steep cliff, where the Forest River fell over a cliff, becoming a beautiful cascading waterfall, the spray twinkled in the sunlight, and made the waterfall appear to be falling glitter. Legolas looked at Elahir from the corner of his eye.

"_It is beautiful," _she breathed, it brought a smile to their escorts, proud that this cousin of theirs could be so stunned at the beauty within their realm.

"_It is indeed, come, our path heads to the side now. Soon you will lay eyes on the entrance to the Halls of Thranduil,"_ Legolas explained. Elahir managed to tear her eyes away from the waterfall to look back at Legolas. He smiled at her, her amber eyes shone so brightly, he could hardly believe they had ever been sullied by the darkness. She quickly looked back to the falls while urging Veriann to follow Arod. He led her around to the left of the falls, between rock arches and up a small hill. Tall, dark trees lined the path. Their trunks were a rich brown and their leaves a deep, rich green. How he had longed to see the trees of his home. So straight and proud, and the light could squeeze through their foliage at this point. Shafts of sunlight filtered through the tree canopy, dabbling the ground all around them. It was truly beautiful.

As they approached the top of the hill, the path began to veer right. Again, they could begin to hear the water rushing down the river on its way to the Long Lake. They soon left the trees behind and rejoined the river, where Legolas now turned left again, to follow the river. There, directly before them, stood a bridge that crossed the Forest River and beyond that, stone columns stood before a stone wall, with great green doors set amongst the stone. The doors to the Halls of Thranduil, his home.

He turned to look at Elahir again, her eyes were wide with wonder as she stared at the huge entrance before them. She looked away for a moment to look at him. "Elves did not build this alone, did they?" she asked, motioning towards the big, intricately carved stone columns.

"No, before the time of Thrain and Dain, my father contracted the dwarves to build a vast underground home for the wood elves, to protect us from the darkness that seeped from the south. This," he motioned to the large entrance way. "Was their work."

"Fine work it is," she murmured.

They crossed the bridge in a single file, Legolas and Elahir leading the column, Tithen Lum following closely behind Veriann, who swished her tail in annoyance, the high crossing over the rushing water clearly not enjoyable to her. They drew to a halt before the great doors.

"_Prince Legolas,"_ one of the elves guarding the Great Gate said, placing a fist over his heart and bowing. "_Welcome back, and Princess Elahir, daughter of Ellia, welcome."_ They both responded in kind and the guard nodded to his counterpart. The two guards grasped the big gold handles of the great green doors and pulled them open.

**Elahir's POV**

The doors groaned as they were forced open, and Elahir peered inside as they began to ride forward. Beyond the doors was a large room. Elahir went to dismount Veriann, but Legolas appeared and offered to help her down. She looked at him strangely but he raised his eyebrows pointedly at her. She sighed in annoyance and allowed him to assist her, knowing well that she was now in his territory, she needed to respect the rules and etiquette of the Woodland Realm.

When she looked about herself, she realised they were within a very large cave. And from that cave, lead paths through to other smaller caverns. It reminded her of the caves beyond Helm's Deep, the Glittering Caves, where the women and children had hidden while the Keep was attacked by Saruman's forces. However, they were not nearly as expansive as the Halls of Thranduil. As far as her eyes could see, the paths seemed to wind throughout the caverns. She looked around in wonder.

Beside her, Tithen Lum made a quiet sigh, as if it were her version of a low whistle of wonder.

It was only when a warm hand took hers again did she stop looking around in wonder. Legolas moved to her side and took her hand in his before hooking it through the crook of his elbow. _"Come, Elahir, my father will be waiting to meet you."_

* * *

**That was a bit abrupt wasn't it? My bad...**

**I'm moving this week, so I probably won't be able to update with any chapters any time soon. Will try and get a new one up in a couple of weeks**

xo Krayzee


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi Everybody! So finally finished moving in! Yay to that...**

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 5 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Legolas POV**

Legolas looked sideways at Elahir, he could see she was anxious again, but at the same time she was in awe of the large caverns that made up the Halls of Thranduil. He placed his hand on top of hers that held his arm. She looked back at him in surprise and he offered her a reassuring smile. He saw the faintest tinge of pink appear on her cheeks, it was a look he was familiar with and it always sent a thrill down his spine when he knew it was he that caused that reaction. It was unlike the brilliant red that spread across her cheeks earlier in the day when he had pointed out the great disappointment of the women of Esgaroth to see her by his side.

He looked to his right, to make sure Tithen Lum was staying close. He knew she had an adventurous streak, he didn't want her running off and scaring any of the elves. He doubted any of the elves had been privileged to witness the might of the Lycans of old. Even without her fiery red armour, she was an impressive sight.

As they walked, they would pass his kin amongst the halls, they would bow low and greet Elahir. She would smile and nod in their direction in return, still he could tell she was nervous. He would in turn comfort her with soft words of encouragement and then work to distract her from her anxieties by giving her explanations of each cavern and any shrines to warriors of the past that they happened to pass. It seemed to work, as she asked questions about these shrines and stories he told. They soon approached the King's Hall. He patted her hand again before nodding to the guards at the entrance.

As the guards stepped inside to announce the two elves arrival, Legolas whispered to Elahir._"Do not be anxious, tarien I will be here with you the whole time. I assure you, my father is not as severe as people make out."_

She looked sideways at him with a shocked expression. _"People see him as severe? This does not ease my tensions, Legolas!" _He gave a grim smile before patting her hand again. Tithen Lum moved to her side and nuzzled her free hand, Elahir bent down and scratched Tithen Lum's ear, causing her to drop her tongue from the side of her mouth with pleasure, making Elahir smile. The guards returned.

"_King Thranduil is ready for you now."_

Legolas led her through the doorway and into the hall. Elahir looked around anxiously, before she focused her attention on the throne at the far end of the room. Sitting upon his great throne was Thranduil, he looked up with great interest as they entered, his staff in hand and his crown upon his head. Legolas chanced a glance at Elahir, her eyes were wide as she took in the great carved stone throne and the crown of red leaves and sticks from his forest to reflect the season passing.

"_At last he returns, my son, I hear congratulations are in order!" _he bellowed. Legolas cringed, indeed his father wasn't at all happy that Legolas had not been there. His voice dripped with sarcasm. They approached the steps of the throne and stopped.

"_Well met, father, my apologies for taking leave for such a prolonged period. The matter was rather urgent of Master Elrond's bidding." _He put a fist over his heart and bowed.

"_Yes, I have heard it all, messengers were sent by Elrond. At the very least I am glad that your journey proved fruitful, while we here ourselves battled against Sauron's forces too. And successful we were in defeating those that would be inclined to invade us. And now you return to us, a hero. Well done, my son."_ His tone was offhand, as if brushing aside his son's achievements.

Legolas sighed in resignation. Never did it seem his father was ever truly happy with Legolas' undertakings. Although he praised him, he made it obvious he was not happy at Legolas for leaving his post, although it was under Thranduil's instructions that he had gone to Rivendell to alert Lord Elrond to the escape of the creature, Gollum. He looked at Elahir, she looked taken aback by their exchange. _"Father, may I introduce you to her highness, Princess Elahir, Daughter of Queen Ellia of the Sheann Elves."_

His father stood now, his eyes on Elahir. He felt Elahir's grip on his elbow tighten, as his father strode down the steps of his throne and stood before her. _"Aranel (princess)..."_ Thranduil stared at her for a moment, with a look he had not seen upon his father's face for a very long time, a much softer look upon his face. "Elahir, _mae govennen_, I am so pleased to find you alive and well. Long have we feared that we had let your mother down, but i see her stubborn will lives on." His soft tone surprised Legolas. He had not heard his father speak like that for many years.

Elahir looked slightly surprised, but with a slight pat on the hand by Legolas, she answered, taking her hand from Legolas and placing it over her heart before she bowed. "_Mae govennen,_ _hannon le._ The only person that let my mother down, my lord, was Saruman. Feel no sadness, she is at peace now."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows at Elahir, before a smile broke upon his face, a smile that few saw much of in those dark days. It was sincere, not sardonic and no underlying emotion other than relief and happiness. Long had it been that Legolas, Thranduil's own blood, had seen his father smile like that. Thranduil put both hands on Elahir's shoulders, Legolas saw the slightest look of alarm on her face, but she was quick to set her jaw and gaze into Thranduil's face.

"My darling Elahir, you are the spitting image of your mother. Though your eyes are truly unique, they shine like rare gems in sunlight. They are ensnaring of the soul," he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Legolas looked down at the ground. He knew his father meant her no harm, but he could see in her body language that their close positioning made her uncomfortable. If anything, seeing her was probably a great relief to Thranduil, and to touch her skin confirmed that she was indeed standing before him, alive and well. He had been quite close to Queen Ellia after Legolas' mother died, although he found her stubbornness tiresome and often said so. Legolas remembered he would often return from a trip to the realm of Shoran, he would speak animatedly of Queen Ellia but at the same time sneered at her refusal to accept troops from him. Legolas had a feeling she knew that Thranduil had his own encroaching darkness to fight. For her to refuse his aid as often as she did, she had to know something. They say that the Sheann elves were the wisest of the Eldar, wiser even than the elves of Lorien.

Thranduil stood back from Elahir, hands still on her shoulders. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish it," he said, before releasing her. He then turned to Legolas. "I trust you have been a good guardian for the fair lady Elahir?"

Before Legolas could answer, Elahir spoke. "He has been a most wonderful guardian and teacher to me, my lord. Gandalf chose an excellent mentor for me. He has helped me through many a taxing time, never afraid to be by my side." Her shining amber eyes met his, Legolas felt his heart begin to beat faster, she bowed her head slightly, dropping her eyes to the ground.

Thranduil looked from Elahir to Legolas, narrowing his eyes at Legolas as he did so. Then Legolas noticed the slightest of smirks appear on Thranduil's face.

Tithen Lum must have felt uncomfortable about Thranduil, a stranger to her, being so close to her companion, because she stepped forward from where she had been sitting behind Elahir, making the slightest of rumbles in her throat. Thranduil looked down, seeing her for the first time. "Ah! The battle Lycan!" He moved before Tithen Lum, finally releasing Elahir.

"Apologies, father, this is Tithen Lum, Elahir's companion and guardian from the Fangorn forest."

"_Long has it been since I have seen a Lycan walk this land_," Thranduil murmured. He crouched to Tithen Lum's level, who sat and watched the Elvenking. "_It is an honour to meet animal royalty, what stories I'm sure you could tell if you could speak as your ancestors did?"_

Tithen Lum cocked her head to the side, Thranduil stared for a moment then frowned before standing. "Perhaps having none of her kin to teach her, she has not learnt the speech as her people did." He turned back to Elahir. "Well, a great feast will be had tonight! Elahir, dear _aranel_, you should go and get settled." He clapped his hands together loudly and two elleth appeared at the door. "Show Elahir to her room, it is time to prepare for the feast!"

They swept in, each taking an arm gently and leading her from the hall, Tithen Lum followed. Elahir looked back at Legolas, as if asking for help this time. He tried not to smile, remembering how steadfast she was in the face of battle and to see her fearful at being doted on, was nothing short of ridiculous.

Legolas bowed to his father and went to follow, but his father stopped him. "_Hold, not you, Legolas. I wish to have a word with you."_ Thranduil waited until Elahir had left the room with her handmaidens, before turning to Legolas. _"So, I have heard you fought hard and well on your journeys?"_

"_Many a battle have we fought against the dark forces of Sauron. Aragorn has taken his place as King of Gondor and Elahir has accepted her crown now too,"_ Legolas explained, although he knew his father probably already knew all of this.

"_Ah good, her mother would be happy. How did she fair in battle?"_

"_Mithrandir did well, he mentored her intensely in the short time he had with her before her departure of Fangorn. He did say a lot of it came naturally, something her mother had no doubt instilled in her transference of power after her birth."_

"_No doubt. And what is it she plans to do now? She has no kin, only Fangorn to call home. Hardly a place for a Sheann Elf Princess to live." _Thranduil looked at Legolas expectantly.

Legolas had not asked Elahir what it was she expected to do after she had met with Galadriel. Whether she would return to Fangorn or travel further, perhaps even continuing over the sea to the Undying Lands. _"I do not know, father. We have only discussed as far as counsel with Galadriel."_

"_Do you plan to undertake further travels with Elahir? To abandon your duties to your kingdom?"_ Thranduil demanded.

Legolas looked shocked, but quickly set his jaw and looked resolute. _"She has been called to counsel with the Lady Galadriel in the Golden Wood. I wish to escort her there, and then I wish to return to my duties. Lord Elrond has tasked me with this duty, to keep her safe, as she is the last of her kin."_

Thranduil looked severely at Legolas and he prepared himself for a lecture. He was certain his father might forbid it. Although he was closer to Queen Ellia and the Dark elves than any other of the Eldar, he often ostracized himself from the rest of Middle Earth, since the darkness came and Ellia's passing.

To his surprise, his father's face softened and he bowed his head. _"Very well, if you wish to accompany the princess to the Golden Wood, I will allow it. I would implore you to keep her safe, it is the least I can give in place of the aid I could not provide her mother when she requested it. Long has been my guilt, but to see Elahir as such a fine elleth. It warms my heart."_

Legolas looked at Thranduil, stunned. He quickly put his fist to his heart and bowed his head. _"Hannon le, Ada. _I will keep her safe_."_

Thranduil paced before Legolas now, his body language had stiffened and he was in deep thought now. This was the mood of his father he was used to now. _"I have ill news, messages were sent from Orthanc two days ago."_

Legolas face hardened with concern, just the mention of Orthanc and remembering the Wargs they faced in the Brown Lands had him on edge. _"Saruman?"_

"_Yes, Saruman. He has escaped, the Ents were attacked by the remnants of his army who had hidden and gathered back their energy, they distracted them enough to allow him to escape. The Ents tried to pursue, but such creatures were not created for speed, whereas the darkness speeds the Urak-Hai and Saruman."_ Thranduil shook his head ruefully.

"_You received my message?" _Legolas asked darkly.

"_Indeed, I relayed the message to Elrond and Galadriel. I have also sent out scouts, if Saruman is after Elahir, he will not stand a chance. When my scouts return, we will decide if it is safe for Elahir to leave Mirkwood at this time."_ Thranduil began to walk towards the door of the hall.

"_Elahir must counsel with Galadriel, father."_

"_And she will!_" Thranduil retorted, rounding on his son. _"But I will not have her safety jeopardised in doing so, Galadriel will understand that. You will not tell a word to Elahir until after the feast. We will tell her together, upon the return of the scouts. The girl should enjoy herself before any weight should be put on her shoulders. I have seen what dark thoughts could do to her mother." _Legolas looked expectantly at his father. Thranduil sighed and turned away again. _"You know too, Legolas, it is a trait that was carried by few of the Sheann. When darkness drew close, it was visible in their eyes. Although her eye colour differs, I could see it, when she is scared, a flicker of darkness appears, only slight. The same flicker would appear in her mothers, and during my final visit, her eyes were near unrecognisable. Such darkness I had never seen within her eyes before."_

Legolas stared at his father, stunned at the revelation he had just heard. His father had been much closer to Elahir's mother than he had realised. And he had noticed the dark fleck in Elahir's eyes? _"I understand, father. I will await your counsel then."_

"_You will be sure to accompany her tonight, I expect you to be a cordial host, you haven't forgotten how to perform your duties as Prince of the Woodland realm, I take it? Be gone, you must prepare for the feast too. A grand one it shall be, go!"_

Legolas bowed again and hurried from the hall. He had a feeling of both relief and happiness. His father had given him his blessing to abandon his duties within the realm and protect Elahir. Nothing more could he wish for than to be by her side.

* * *

**So I mentioned once before that upon writing the previous story to this, I was lead to believe the word 'tarien' was to mean princess, but I have since found that the word 'aranel' means princess. But because it is laced through 'Last of the Sheann' I've decided to continue to use it to continue the link to the previous story. Sorry for any confusion that's caused.**

**Much love!**

**Krayzee Aussie xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies!**

**So I thought what the hell, I'll upload another one. I'm nice like that ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Elahir POV**

Elahir sat upon a stool in the cavern allocated to her. It was still quite big for a 'small' chamber as she was told it was by one of the handmaidens. They had hurried to prepare a bath for her and she had since bathed and washed her hair again. She was now dressed in her royal dress, awaiting the handmaidens to return to do her hair. Apparently, braiding them as she usually did would be unacceptable. Tithen Lum lay on the floor beside her, her eyes closed as she rested. She had not slept all night or day.

Elahir wondered what Thranduil had wanted to speak to Legolas about. She hoped that he had not gotten a bad scolding as he had expected he would, especially not on her account. Legolas had been right, Thranduil had nothing bad to say of her mother, except maybe her stubbornness. He had also said that it had been passed on to her. This made her smile for a moment. She quickly set her jaw as she heard a quiet knock on the door.

"_Yes?"_

"_We are back to do your hair, my lady,"_ the dark haired of the two elleth handmaidens, Pelior, said entering the cave.

"_Thank you,"_ Elahir said quietly. She felt her nerves coming back. Prior to meeting the Elvenking she had been frightfully nervous, but she had Legolas to calm her nerves. His melodic voice was soothing to her. She did not know where he was now, the two elleth were lovely, polite and chatted to her, but they did nothing to settle her nerves.

The two elleth set to work, brushing her long brown and golden blonde hair _"My lady, when was the last time you brushed your hair? Such knots!"_ the fairer haired elf, Hilneth, said, struggling with Elahir's hair. She was surprised because it didn't seem that bad when she ran her fingers through it in Esgaroth.

"_I'll be honest, I don't."_ They both stared at her for a moment before continuing. They chatted animatedly about the feast that was to be held that night, she nodded or shook her head whenever appropriate, too nervous to chat. She watched in the mirror as they carefully weaved parts of her hair into two small braids on either side of her head, and then linked them together to form a crown at the back of her head. In this they stuck red leaves and berries.

"_My lady, do you have your circlet with you?"_ Hilneth asked, as she placed the last leaf into Elahir's hair.

"_Oh, yes I do. Tithen Lum? Could you fetch it please?"_ Tithen Lum opened one eye before yawning and standing up. She slowly walked over to Elahir's bed, where the beautiful wooden box sat where she had left it. She carefully picked it up in her jaws and carried it back. Elahir took it from Tithen Lum, giving her a scratch behind the ear in thanks.

Pelior took the box and opened it carefully, the light reflected off the red stones and bounced off the walls of the cave. _"It is stunning!"_ She carefully lifted it from the box, before placing the delicate circlet on Elahir's head, making sure it was secure. "_Beautiful, my lady. You are ready."_

Elahir looked in the mirror as she checked it was straight and sighed. She wished she could have seen her mother, Thranduil's words of her mother and her likeness rung in her head.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, it was firm and loud. The two elves smiled and giggled in excitement. Elahir looked at them in surprise. She had not expected that kind of behaviour from the wood elves, all the elves she had met prior had always had an air of seriousness about them. Admittedly, she had only met the wardens of Lothlorien, Lord Elrond and his elves that were in attendance of Aragorn's coronation before, and they were in very serious scenarios. Hilneth hurried to open the door, she curtseyed as she welcomed the visitor to the room.

"Legolas," Elahir said, relief washing over her as he strode into the room. The two elleth curtseyed to Elahir before taking their leave, big grins on their faces and still giggling. Elahir hurried to stand as soon as they had left, so glad to see Legolas. He was dressed in a light gold dress tunic and a silver circlet on his head, they made his blue eyes seem to radiate intensely. She felt her breath hitch as she was caught by his gaze.

"You look beautiful," he said, stopping before her. His words sent a shiver down her spine and her face began to heat at the compliment. He looked at her for a moment and then his face changed to one of concern. "How are you?"

She should have known he would sense her anxiety. The whole way to Mirkwood he could tell when her anxiousness was getting the better of her. "I have felt better, I will not lie, I have not had nerves like this before. Not even before our battle against Sauron," she admitted sheepishly.

Legolas smiled wryly at her. "Prepare for battle against a dark power and you take it in your stride, prepare to feast with those of your kin and you waiver, whatever shall we do with you?" he said with a laugh as he took her hand in his. She gave a little smile. She could see the funny side. He bent forward and kissed her hand gently, she could feel the smoothness of his lips against her skin and it sent another thrill through her body. She felt her face heating up even more as he stood again and moved closer to her, she looked to the ground, scolding herself for becoming flustered at the gesture. "I will be with you the whole time, you have nothing to fear."

She looked up as he drew her closer to his body, she could feel his warmth as he embraced her. He wrapped both his arms about her and kissed her forehead. Unlike when his father had kissed her there, he lingered and she rested her head against him, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. She too wrapped her arms around him, wishing they could stay in that position a little longer.

**oOOo**

**Legolas POV**

Legolas led Elahir from her room, she wore her royal dress and circlet, her beautiful long brown and golden blonde hair flowing down her back. The dull light of the caverns bounced off the circlet and shimmering threads of her dress, casting her in a golden and red light. It made her appear as if she was an ethereal creature of the Valar's creation. In all reality, that's really what she had originally been. A gift from the Valar.

She clutched at his elbow as he led her to the Feasting Hall, she was nervous again. Not as nervous as when he had arrived to her room. She had calmed down somewhat from that moment. He recalled the tender moment they had shared quickly before taking their leave to the feast. He gave a small smile at the thought.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked back at her, she was looking inquisitively at him. Her skin, usually hidden beneath her layers of travelling clothes and armour, seemed to radiate against the soft, shining, red material of her royal dress. The lights of the cavern bounced off the red gems of her circlet, causing red light to dance across her skin.

"Nothing at all could be wrong at this moment." As soon as he said it, his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with his father hours earlier. He looked past Elahir, hopeful she wouldn't notice the concern he felt. As his father had instructed, he wanted her to enjoy this night before any dark news should reach her ears.

Tithen Lum walked on her other side, dressed in her red armour, it had clearly been polished. It made her appear quite regal again. She pushed out her chest proudly as she strode beside the Sheann elf. Legolas smiled at the Lycan as she glanced up at her two companions, before nattering quietly.

As they approached the doors of the Feasting hall, they could hear the sounds of jovial conversation and singing. Elahir's grip on his elbow strengthened. He turned his head slightly, catching her eye. "It's ok, _tarien._" He rested his hand on hers and led her through the golden doors that led to the Feast.

As they walked in, the Hall hushed and all eyes fell upon the pair.

"_Now! The guests of honour have arrived!"_ Thranduil announced. He strode towards them, bowing low and theatrically before Elahir. Legolas bowed back to his father, while Elahir curtseyed, ever graceful. As protocol of the royal feast would have it, Legolas took Elahir's hand and offered it to his father, as he was the host of the feast and Elahir was his guest, it was protocol that he should escort her to the high table.

To his great surprise, his father shook his head. "_No, tonight we honour you both. Elahir and you, for your successes in battle."_ Thranduil motioned for them to follow him to the table. Legolas stared at his father as he followed behind him. This behaviour was highly unlike him.

He glanced sideways at Elahir, she was smiling and greeting people as she walked by them oblivious that this behaviour should be deemed peculiar. She had put her anxiety aside and was doing her best to take to her role of Sheann princess. He smiled proudly, before also doing the same. As they reached the table, Legolas seated Elahir beside his father, then proceeded to sit on his father's right. Tithen Lum took up a spot on the floor behind Elahir.

The rest of the room took their seats at long tables before them, and large platters of food were brought out and placed on the tables before them. They began to eat and talk, Thranduil asked Elahir to regale him with stories of her time in the forest. They listened as she told them the stories of her child hood and growing up in the forest of Fangorn. Thranduil did not speak again until she reached the moment of her meeting Legolas and his friends.

"_So you had my son lined up in your sights?"_ Thranduil asked slyly, looking from Elahir to Legolas and then back to her.

"_I did, my lord, but then he knocked the arrow and bow away,"_ she explained, sheepishly._ "So I tackled him." _

Thranduil stared at her a moment, before laughing loudly. _"My word! You don't do things by halves do you, my dear? Well I never heard of such a thing before!"_

Legolas clenched his jaw, but said nothing. He was sure he would hear more of it from his father later. He looked past his father to Elahir, she looked sideways at him, apologetically and bashful. She did grin at him though, and he saw a twinkle in her eye. He realised then that she enjoyed telling the story of their first meeting! _"She is a fine warrior, she can overcome many opponents by whatever means necessary," _he said, giving her a nod and a smile.

"_My lords!"_ came a voice, Legolas turned to see one of the elleth, Pelior he vaguely recalled her name to be, who had been helping Elahir. Thranduil and Legolas looked at her expectantly. _"Has the time come for song and dance?"_

Thranduil clapped and smiled, _"Indeed, let us sing and be merry!"_

The tables were cleared of food and the drinks refreshed, before several elves picked up some instruments and began to strum a melodic tune. Elves began to take to the floor, synchronised in dance, while others began to sing.

Legolas looked to Elahir, she was watching intently, engrossed in the movements of the elves dancing. He remembered back to the feast at the Golden Hall of Meduseld. The Lady of Rohan, Eowyn, had forced Elahir to learn to dance at her uncle's bidding. It hadn't taken long for Elahir to learn, within minutes she was dancing as well as Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien.

Thranduil looked at Legolas and caught him gazing at Elahir. _"A Prince should find a worthy dance partner."_ He motioned towards Elahir. She turned her head, meeting Legolas gaze.

He stood up and moved to her side, motioning to Tithen Lum to move. The wolf nattered loudly in annoyance, until Thranduil threw a bone to her. She caught it as it rolled on the floor, disappearing into a corner behind the high table.

Legolas held out his hand to Elahir._ "I never did get to dance with you at Medusald. Perhaps you would allow me a dance here?"_

"_If I recall, you told Haldir you were tired, my lord,"_ Elahir replied with a smirk. Legolas stared at her, shocked. He hadn't realised she had been listening. But of course, how could he be so naive. She was an elf after all, if only part elvish at that time, her hearing was as sharp as his.

"_Perhaps I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable, but perhaps we have grown further acquainted and you would take pity on a fool?"_ he replied, smiling at her cunning response.

She raised an elegant eyebrow. He watched as she quickly glanced at his father, before her smirk disappeared and she looked bashful again, nodding once and taking his hand. She stood, drawing herself to his height, before he led to the floor. She walked beside him, her eyes towards the ground.

"_Elahir, why do you not look up?"_ Legolas asked in a whisper. She looked sideways at him before looking back at the ground.

"_Can you not hear them? Or see them? They look at me so sadly, and whisper such sadness about me. I cannot bear it."_

Legolas looked around at the other elves, as they danced by, they did indeed look at her, and he saw the sadness in their eyes for her. They felt sorry for her. This would be a feeling she would not be familiar with.

He stopped her and stood before her, placing one hand on her waist and the other held her hand high. She looked up and met his eyes, he smiled and raised an eyebrow pointedly. She sighed and put her loose hand on his shoulder. He began to lead her in a slow dance. He saw her eyes drift every now and then as she looked at the elves in the room. Some were stopping and watching them. _"Tarien, just watch me. Do not mind them, am I not worthy of your attention?"_ he asked quietly, cocking his head slightly to meet her gaze.

She looked taken aback before her face became apologetic. _"Apologies, you are right."_ He smiled, pulling her into him a little closer. She went a little pinker on the cheeks but did not pull away, instead standing up taller and looking into his face. Her body began to move more fluidly as she began to relax in his arms.

It didn't take long until the tempo of the music had picked up. Legolas began to teach her some of the dances of the Wood elves. Before too long, Pelior and Hilneth had come to join him in helping teach her. She soon picked up the steps and Legolas was pleased to see her begin to smile and laugh. She was relaxing finally, and the elves around them began to join them. They danced around the great hall, swapping partners as they went.

She finally came back to be before Legolas, such a great grin she had on her face. _"Why, hello again, my lord."_

He grinned back at her and raised his eyebrows. _"Enjoying yourself I take it?"_ he asked as he spun her around.

"_Why yes, I must admit I am. Are you, my lord?"_ she replied, reaching out another arm to catch his hand as she spun.

"_Always."_ He noted her use of title, clearly she thought it necessary within the current environment so he said nothing of it. As he drew her back towards him, he turned her around so her back was facing the high table. It was then he noticed Thranduil, still seated at the high table. Staring intensely in their direction, his eyes narrowed. Legolas glared for a moment at his father, but before he could do anymore the music stopped and Thranduil stood.

"_A feast well spent, my kin. We welcome home our Prince, and welcome into our home a kin whom we thought were lost. Princess Elahir, the last of the Sheann elves of Shoran. May you live well, my dear."_

**oOOo**

**Elahir's POV**

For a week they stayed within the realm of the Woodland elves. Legolas would walk the halls of the underground realm with Elahir of a morning, before they would lunch with his father. He was very polite to her, but sometimes the looks he would give her would make her feel uncomfortable. Every time she was within the same room as he, she could feel his eyes. They seemed to be searching for something, or troubled.

Every day, Pelior and Hilneth would take Elahir after lunch to sit with them on The Great Balcony that overlooked the river that flowed through the realm. They were joined by a few others now and then. Here they spoke to her of the great stories of Mirkwood. She learnt a great deal of the history of the Wood elves, it was very fascinating to her, but in her mind she felt sorrow.

All this history of her Wood elf kin, she began to wonder of her own history. She had learnt little but for what Gandalf had told her. She knew who her mother was and what she looked like, but she knew not what she was like. She knew only what little Thranduil had mentioned in passing, but he had never elaborated. Suddenly she found her curiosity got the better of her.

"_What of Shoran?"_ she asked. The elleth gathered stopped talking and looked at her in surprise. _"I would like to know about Shoran." _They glanced amongst each other, unsure of how to respond. Elahir looked severely at them. None could answer, or would answer, she did not know which it was that stopped them speaking.

Before she could press further, the group of elleth stood quickly and bowed their heads. "I think, _aranel_," came a deep, melodic voice behind her. She turned to see Thranduil standing within the door of the balcony, his grey eyes looked at her sadly. "Perhaps you should come with me."

Elahir stood slowly, smoothing the dress she wore with her hands, nervously. Since her arrival, the elleth of the Woodland realm had all given her gifts of beautifully handmade dresses, and Pelior and Hilneth had dressed her as their own, she could tell they enjoyed dressing her and playing with her hair, so she had let them do so without complaint, but now she felt exposed in these strange garments and facing the Elvenking alone without Legolas.

"If it is your wish, my lord," she said quietly. She curtseyed and bid her farewell to her company and walked towards Thranduil cautiously.

"Come child, there is much to talk about." He took her hand and looped it through his elbow. Elahir looked down to the hand he held, she noted how Legolas would take her hand in the same fashion.

"I must thank you, my lord, for allowing me the privilege to live among your kin, for the short time I have been here," she said meekly, feeling as though she needed to say something. The quiet with Thranduil made her uncomfortable.

"It is the very least I can offer you, daughter of Ellia. Much more I can and will offer you as you need it." He looked down at her, as he was a head taller than she, taller than Legolas too, his grey eyes soft and caring. Elahir was dumbfounded for a moment but looked back down to the ground, watching as it moved under her as they walked. "You ask of Shoran? Why is it you wish to know?"

She looked back to Thranduil thoughtfully. "It would have been my home once, yet I know nothing of it. I know nothing of my people, their traditions, their stories of warriors. I appreciate how much you and your kin have welcomed me with open arms and taught me the way of your people but I want to know more of my own," she answered, she looked sadly at the floor.

Thranduil looked thoughtful for a moment, before sighing. "I remember Shoran well, it was much like the Greenwood of old, tall and proud. The trees were big enough to contain the houses of their kind, and always so warm and welcoming. Upon a full moon, the Hall of Shoran would glitter like silver starlight." Elahir listened attentively as Thranduil continued to speak of her former home. He told her of some of the great warriors, previous kings of the realm, and of their great skill with dark power.

"What of my mother? You were quite close with her?" She had relaxed somewhat with Thranduil, but something about the Elvenking still had her nervous. Perhaps it was more his reputation that made her nervous than he himself did.

Thranduil took a deep breath. "You are so much like her, _aranel,_ head strong, brave, considerate and beautiful." Elahir's eyes went wide and she looked to the ground quickly as she felt her face heat up.

"Thank you, my lord."

"It is not a compliment, Elahir, it is the truth. Fair was your mother in mind and body, you have inherited much of her likeness. I wish there was more I could tell you, but when you go to visit the Lady Galadriel, I am sure she will have more to tell."

"Thank you, my lord," she said again, as he led her towards the main hall. Thranduil continued to discuss with her his own people, and how Queen Ellia had always been a good friend to he and his kingdom in their times of need. She continued to listen, although somewhat distracted as she felt as if someone was watching them.

* * *

**So much thanks to those who have read this story, followed, favourited and reviewed! I hope to see more of it in the coming weeks!**

**Krayzee Aussie xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Apologies for so long between updates. It's winter here which means soccer season starts as well as the Dog sled season, which means a lot of my free time is being used up for that! Not to mention the new foster dog!**

**So this story has apparently not been as popular as its precursor, so it will probably take me longer to update, because without a good response I will also forget to update.**

**Sorry for those that do enjoy this, but it's just the way it goes.**

**And thank you to those new followers of the story! This update is just for you :)**

**Anyhow, onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Legolas POV**

Legolas had been out hunting with a hunting party, he had, as usual, had great luck and was now returning to find Elahir. It was usually this time each day, he would meet Elahir at the Great Balcony and go for a walk before the evening meal. He hurried to the balcony, but upon arrival found she was not there.

"_My lord, are you looking for the princess?" _an elleth, he recognised as being Hilneth, asked noticing him at the doorway.

"_Where is she, has she returned to her chambers?"_

"_No, my lord," _she replied. _"She wished to learn more of her people and so she has gone with King Thranduil. I do not know where I am afraid, but they walked in the direction of the main hall."_

Legolas thanked her before continuing towards the main hall. He hurried through the caverns, moving silently although hurried. He soon heard his father's voice ahead of him. He could see them both walking slowly through the caverns, towards the main hall. Thranduil was holding Elahir's hand in his elbow, and she was listening as he spoke.

"_I understand during the battle of the black gate of Mordor that you nearly lost your life?"_ Thranduil asked Elahir. Legolas followed along silently as they neared the main hall. Elahir was walking stiffly, although willingly, beside Thranduil. Her posture did stiffen moreso at the question, he noticed.

"_Well, yes. It would seem so."_

"_Seem so? You seem unsure, why is that?" _Thranduil asked, seemingly confused at Elahir's answer. Legolas himself thought it an odd way to answer.

"_Upon my death bed I was visited by my mother, who told me the Valar were giving me a chance to choose, the Undying Lands to live with my kin, or a chance to live on as the last of the Sheann on Middle Earth."_

"_And so you chose to continue on Middle Earth?"_ Legolas got suspicious at his father's question. It was unlike him to take to being curious. He firmly believed that curiosity led to trouble. Thranduil now led her into the main hall. _"Why is that?"_

Legolas chanced a glance around the doorway. Elahir and Thranduil stood facing the great stone throne of Thranduil, their backs to him.

"_I..." _she began, but stopped. She was nervous again. _"I...don't know. I just wanted to be able to live a full life outside Fangorn Forest. All my life since my mother was killed I had lived within the forest, I had not seen or travelled outside the forest. In the short time I spent journeying alongside Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, I saw amazing things, I wish to learn more." _She stopped again, turning to look around the great hall. _"And if it was not for your son, my lord, I would not have the courage. Throughout our journeys he has always been by my side, I am forever grateful for your son."_

Legolas felt a peculiar warmth spread throughout his body, a small smile coming to his face.

"_I am certain he feels much the same way, aranel, if not moreso. You are a gift to the world, I will admit, I have not seen Legolas look at anyone as he looks at you._" Legolas was surprised. He knew his father took note of his performance as a prince of the woodland realm. He did not think he paid much attention to his doings at any other point. Elahir's face was a bright red colour and she looked bashfully at the ground.

Legolas moved from the shadows of the doorway and decided to leave Elahir and his father to continue their conversation. He walked on towards his own chambers, but before he could reach them he crossed paths with the Captain of the Guard. He looked slightly panicked.

"_My lord, I seek the king! The scouts have returned with bleak news."_

**Elahir POV**

Elahir stood listening as Thranduil spoke of what his forest once looked like before the darkness made it sick and twisted in the south. They both turned as they heard hurried footsteps approached the doors to the main hall.

"_Father,"_ Legolas said as he entered. He glanced at Elahir and gave a small nod of his head, before returning his gaze to his father as another elf joined him, Elahir recognised his armour as being the Captain of the Guard. _"The scouts have returned from their patrols."_

Thranduil looked sternly at Legolas and the captain, releasing Elahir's hand. _"What news?"_

"_My lord, the scouts to the west have found companies of Wargs and Orcs as well as spotting a figure of darkness lurking in the south."_

Elahir was stunned. "How? Why?" she demanded. Thranduil began to pace. He motioned to the Captain to leave them.

"Father, we should tell her."

"Tell me what?" Elahir demanded sharply. She was confused, Legolas knew something she did not. This made her uncomfortable and hurt. She moved her severe gaze between Thranduil and Legolas, seeking answers.

"A week ago, a day before you arrived, I received word from Elrond. Saruman had managed to escape his house arrest in Orthanc. Urak-Hai that had survived the war in the north had regrouped and assaulted the Ents that were guarding Isengard."

"Tree Beard?" Elahir gasped, she felt her anger surge, her face beginning to heat. The thought of her forest guardian being hurt had her seething. She noticed Legolas' eyes widen with shock for a moment, but quickly the shock was replaced with regret. She guessed her eye colour had flared from golden amber to a darker shade again, as it had during the war with Sauron.

"Mithrandir had alerted Elrond that Tree Beard was not hurt. None of the Ents were hurt badly. However, it is feared that Saruman seeks revenge and more dark power. He has had but a taste of what Sauron could offer, but now he seeks more power," Thranduil explained, continuing to pace, deep in thought.

"What power is there for him to gain, father? Sauron was destroyed when the ring was cast and when Elahir-" Elahir glared at Legolas, making him stop. It was not soon enough, Thranduil stopped pacing and looked to Legolas and Elahir.

"Elahir? What is it Elahir did? Was it not the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, who cast the ring into Mount Doom?" Thranduil asked, moving back towards the pair. "Or was it something more? Someone else who assisted in the destruction of Sauron for good?" Legolas shifted nervously beside her, but Elahir looked Thranduil in the eye and said nothing. Apparently she did not need to. "You inherited your mother's dark powers? Did you not? And you were able to use them against Sauron's power? Is that what really happened?"

Elahir looked to the ground, images of what happened that day coming back to her, remembering the feeling she had felt as the dark powers had overcome her. "I could not help it, when I saw the troll standing over..." she trailed off, looking up and turning to meet Legolas' eyes. His eyes were wide with concern. "When the troll was standing over Legolas, and he was not moving, all I could think was that I must protect him, and all those that needed it and had helped me." Legolas put a hand to her shoulder as she looked down again.

"This makes things different," Thranduil said pacing again. Elahir and Legolas looked at Thranduil in confusion. "You must leave for the forest of Lorien immediately, Galadriel must know of this new information. She will know more on this issue and will explain it more readily. I can only speculate on such matters as this. Elahir, go. Prepare for journey, I must talk with my son a moment."

Elahir looked from Legolas to Thranduil, unsure and worried. She thought it unwise to argue with Thranduil, he made her uncomfortable as it was, and Legolas nodded at her, obviously wanting to assure her all was well. She curtseyed to the Elvenking, before turning tail and hurrying out the door. She wasn't sure what it was that Thranduil wanted to discuss with Legolas, but his reaction to the news of her use of dark powers was of great concern to her. Why it would change things she didn't know, as far as she knew, she no longer possessed those powers.

She was halfway to her chambers when she ran into Hilneth. _"My lady, why do you hurry so?"_ she asked, before gasping and covering her mouth.

Knowing her eye colour had probably changed again, she ignored the reaction. _"I must prepare to depart for Lothlorien. Can you help, Hilneth?"_

Hilneth recovered herself, nodding and following Elahir to her chambers.

**Legolas POV**

Legolas watched as Elahir left the main hall in a hurry. She had hesitated at first, clearly worried for Legolas more than herself but after he assured her she had taken flight. Legolas then turned to his father.

"_What is it that worries you of her use of dark powers?"_ Legolas demanded straight away. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Legolas before walking towards his throne of stone. _"You showed no concern until she mentioned it, why is it of concern, father?"_

"_The elves of Shoran were different from the Sindar or Noldar, their powers came from a source of power, unlike that of other elves. At their coming of age celebrations they would be allowed to tap into that power source and forever would be in possession of the power. Through time they would grow stronger, learning more of their power along the way,"_ Thranduil explained. _"This is where Elahir would have differed from the other elves, Ellia transferred her own powers to the child, obviously knowing all was not well within Middle Earth."_

Legolas was thoughtful for a moment. _"What happened to this power, father?" _

Thranduil looked rueful. _"I doubt anyone has been to Shoran since its fall, but if anyone might know what has happened since, Galadriel or Mithrandir might know." _He stopped his pacing and turned to Legolas, his eyes were grey with concern. _"My son, I have seen how close you have become with the princess, although you spurned your responsibilities, you have brought great honour to our people. I am proud of you."_

Legolas looked as his father suspiciously for a moment before softening his gaze. He realised, his father was well aware of his feelings for Elahir, when he had caught his father staring at what he thought was Elahir, he had been watching them, together. Taking note of their movements, how they looked at each other, how they spoke. He had nothing ill to say of them. _"Thank you, father. I will do all I can to protect her."_

"_I am sure you will, I have clearly seen your feelings for her. She is a fine elleth, a brave warrior and beautiful soul. She is raw though, and possibly a bit wild."_

"_I do not care, father. It is who she is. It is apart of her."_

"_That I have no doubt," _Thranduil replied, he motioned to the door. _"I shall arrange an escort to the edge of Lorien."_

Legolas bowed to his father before turning and hurrying back to his own chambers to prepare.

**Elahir POV**

Elahir was roused early by Pelior, they had prepared her pack with some comforts of the Woodland realm, some fruits, a blanket and something that made her sigh and laugh. They had included a brush for her hair.

She had just finished braiding her hair, Pelior and Hilneth had taught her to braid her hair differently, in such a way that fewer pieces would fall loose by weaving more plaits throughout it. She looked into the mirror, she noticed her eye colour was more subdued than they had been for quite some time. No longer golden amber, a shade darker instead. She sighed and looked away. The last time her eye colour had changed had been during her journey to Helm's Deep. And it had gradually darkened from there she was told.

Many of the wood elves had done a double take at her during their meal last night. Clearly, her eye colour change was noticeable. She and Legolas had spoken very little since their conversation with Thranduil. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt by Legolas. He had known something was amiss and had neglected to tell her.

Her door was opened and the two elleth hurried back inside, having excused themselves to fetch her travelling clothes. _"Sorry we are late, my lady, we were trying to finish your clothing."_

"_Finish? What do you mean?"_

The two elleth looked at each other, small smiles gracing their porcelain faces. _"We took the liberty of altering your clothing, it needed a little work. If there is one thing we had in common with the Sheann elves, it was a love of comfortable clothing on long journeys."_ They laid the garments on the bed. They had replaced the shirt she would normally wear with something more fitted, made of a slightly thicker material of a light green colour. They had replaced her tunic with a leather vest of deep red and gauntlets to match.

Her other pieces of clothing had been mended and cleaned as well, but she noticed a garment missing. _"Where is my cloak? I do not see it?"_

They smiled slyly at her, she then noticed Hilneth carried a box. Pelior opened it. Inside was a cloak of a deepest red material, thick and tough. Elahir looked at them both in surprise before carefully lifting the cloak from the box. It was much lighter than she expected, and she could feel the softness of the material. _"It is magnificent,"_ she breathed. They looked at each other and smiled. _"I cannot thank you enough, you have both been wonderfully helpful and taught me much which I could not have learnt anywhere else."_

"_Oh, do not be silly, it was our pleasure and you have been a most marvellous and interesting guest! We look forward to seeing you again, we are sure you will be back soon enough!" _They both bowed before leaving the room. She watched them leave with a confused look on her face. She was sure she would probably be back to visit, but something about the tone in their voice had her wondering what they meant.

She cleared it from her mind and changed. Her new vest was snug, but it felt good and strong, as did the gauntlets. Tithen Lum made a nattering sound from her spot on the bed, as if approving of her new clothing. Elahir pulled the cloak onto her shoulders, securing it with her red gem pin.

"_You only like it because it matches your armour,"_ Elahir joked. Tithen Lum stood and shook her body, before yawning. _"Speaking of which, I suppose we should get you armoured."_

She had just finished when there was a firm knock on the door. Elahir stood and walked to the door, opening it a crack.

"Elahir." It was Legolas. She sighed and opened the door wider. He walked inside and she shut the door behind him. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes, I just need to arm myself." She did not know why she was being so short with Legolas. Yes, he had withheld information from her which might have been nice for someone to tell her, but she was sure he would have had a good reason.

Apparently Legolas noticed her short answers and temperament. _"I'm sorry, tarien, my father asked me not to tell you until his scouts had returned with news from outside Mirkwood._"

Elahir looked at him, an annoyed feeling starting to take over. She picked up her quiver, her bow and swords, strapping them to her back. _"When did you know?"_ she asked.

"_When we arrived and my father requested a word alone."_ Elahir was shocked. The whole week. He had kept it from her all that time. _"My father wished you would enjoy your time here, he did not want you worrying about the darkness for a moment."_

"_I would have expected better of you, Legolas. Would you have wanted that information kept away from you?"_ she asked quietly.

Legolas looked taken aback by her tone and her question. _"No, i suppose not."_

"_I doubt it. No matter. We have places to be."_ With that she motioned to Tithen Lum to come, picking up her pack and brushing past Legolas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Good morning everybody!**

**So you may have noticed I haven't been updating this often. Well, there hasn't been a huge amount of interest in it, it seems.**

**But I got a new follower today, so to celebrate I'm uploading a new chapter!**

**Thank you and welcome hellojello :)**

**Here is chapter 8**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Legolas POV**

Legolas watched as Elahir saddled Veriann, her face was emotionless as she strapped her pack to the back of her large black horse. He tightened the straps on his own horse. Arod laid his ears back flat and looked at Legolas before huffing at him. Perhaps he had picked up on Legolas' mood, because he continually tried to move towards Veriann.

Thranduil entered the stables, all the elven guard snapped to attention, while both Legolas and Elahir turned lazily and looked at him expectantly. _"The guards will travel as far as the edge of Lorien, here the Marchwarden and his men will meet you and guard you the rest of the way. They are expecting you three days from now, any later and they will come out looking for you."_

"_Thank you, father. We will hurry, what news of the packs of Wargs and Urak-Hai?"_ Legolas asked solemnly.

"_Several packs roam the west of Mirkwood. I believe they may be expecting you. I am sending enough support with you to distract them enough to get you through. Two other companies have left earlier this morning to exit the forest from both north and south of the main forest path." _Thranduil looked from Legolas to Elahir, clearly he could sense something was amiss. _"I hope you shall be returning to us soon, aranel?"_

Elahir looked up in surprise. She looked from Thranduil to Legolas and back again, before sighing and smiling. _"It would be rude of me not to return to thank you for all you have done for me, my lord."_ It was a very distant answer she gave, and Legolas could tell Thranduil did not like the answer.

"_Might I have a quick word, Elahir?" _he asked. Elahir looked hesitant but moved forward, towards Thranduil's outstretched arm. He led her away, towards the Great Balcony, out of earshot.

Legolas continued to pack his horse and then moved onto check on Veriann. She nuzzled his hand as he moved to her head. He smiled and pat her side, turning to watch Elahir and Thranduil, his father seemed to be speaking ruefully to Elahir, who was looking shocked and a little bashful at the same time. Legolas moved back to Arod, as Arthon stopped at his side.

"_What do you think he is talking to her about?" _Arthon asked curiously.

"_It is none of our concern, are your men ready?" _he asked turning his back to the Great Balcony.

"_Yes, my lord. Ready when you are,"_ he answered, nodding once. Legolas returned the nod and ordered Arthon and his men to move ahead to the bridge across the Forest River, ahead of he and Elahir. He looked to where Tithen Lum was seated patiently next to Veriann. _"Tithen, I know you generally don't answer to anyone but Elahir, but perhaps you could go with the escort to check the way is clear?"_ Tithen Lum looked up at him thoughtfully for a moment. He was certain she would back chat and then ignore him. But to his surprise she got up, stretched before striding after the elves and their horses. _"First time for everything, I guess."_

"_She was getting bored within the walls,"_ Elahir said, as she stopped beside him. He looked at her in surprise, he hadn't heard her approaching at all. _"She just didn't want to show you how thrilled she was at the offer of going outside, I'm guessing."_

Legolas gave a small laugh, he should have figured that himself. Tithen Lum answered to no one but Elahir. He turned to face Elahir. _"Are you ready to leave, tarien?"_

"_Yes, we had best hurry, the decoy companies will be launching their assaults soon." _She quickly moved to Veriann and led her towards the entrance. Thranduil approached Legolas, he had a serious look on his face, it made Legolas suspicious.

"_Everything is set, at sunrise on the third day, the decoy teams will make their advance. You must be at the forests edge by dawn at that day or you will miss your opportunity."_

"_Yes, father. We will be there."_ Legolas looked at his father expectantly as he stood watching Elahir lead Veriann to the doors. He glanced sideways finally, noticing Legolas was looking at him.

"Do not worry, Elahir will not be distant for long. She has had to take on a lot of unexpected information in a short period, she will hold you no ill will. If she is anything like her mother, I expect she is already past it. She is just very proud, much like ourselves." He began to walk alongside Legolas and Arod as they walked to the large green doors of the entrance. "I once made the mistake of pushing the one I loved further away, do not make the same mistakes, Legolas.

"I worry for her," Legolas murmured, seeing her waiting outside the great entrance of the Halls of Thranduil.

"Do not mumble," Thranduil scolded, causing Legolas to cringe. He continued, "It is only natural when you have strong feelings for another, she is strong, though she will still need you, and I trust you will help her beyond all measure. I expect her to return here, by your side, Legolas. Do not disappoint me."

"I will not, _Ada," _he said, turning and bowing with a fist over his heart to his father. His father returned the gesture in kind. "I shall protect her at all costs."

**oOOo**

**Elahir POV**

Elahir mounted Veriann as Legolas led Arod out of the Great Entrance. She turned slightly to watch him as he drew level and mounted Arod.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, trying to sound offhand, but in reality after the conversation she had with Thranduil she was very interested with what he had said to Legolas.

"Of course, _tarien,_" Legolas replied, he met her gaze and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back, as much as she wanted to look serious in front of the Elvenking who stepped outside to bid them farewell. She quickly looked ahead, seeking out Tithen Lum across the other side of the bridge.

"_Take care, I bid your steeds carry you well and fast across the Gladden Fields and the Anduin, I shall send message to the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of your departure. Watch out for each other, may the Valar speed you."_

"_Thank you, father. Until we return again." _Legolas and Elahir bowed their heads in Thranduil's direction before turning the horses and crossing the bridge over the Forest River.

Once they had joined their escort they sped their horses towards the Old Forest Road. It was overgrown and tight, so they were forced to ride in single file. Tithen Lum skulked ahead of the group, with orders to howl if she caught the scent of anything other than a woodland creature. They were reduced to a walking speed, the horses carefully picking their way through the twisted and overgrown roots.

They rode throughout the day and night. Elahir was often distraught to see how sick and dark the trees were as they moved further and further away from the Halls of Thranduil. So this was why King Thranduil commissioned the dwarves to build them an underground dwelling, before the dragon came.

The forest felt very closed in, and she could feel the sickness that ebbed from the trees. She physically felt pain from them. She shuddered, looking up and wishing she could see the light of the stars. She looked back down and sighed.

"_Are you well, my lady?" _Beren asked from behind her. She turned her head slightly so as to be able to see him.

"_Well enough, my friend."_ She looked back ahead of her, Legolas had turned in his saddle and was looking at her with an expectant look. She waved his silent question away and looked back into the forest.

The morning began to dawn, soft and small rays of sunlight began to pierce through the canopy speckling the ground around them. The forest seemed less dark, but still sick. Elahir reached a hand up, watching as the speckling light hit her hand. How she wished she could let the sun warm her face.

Suddenly they heard a growl ahead, and then a howl. Everyone reached for their bows and arrows. Elahir unsheathed her swords, there were enough bows at the ready, she thought perhaps it was a good idea to be prepared for close quarter combat.

The lead escort urged their horse ahead, Legolas close behind. Elahir worried for Tithen Lum, but unless she dismounted Veriann and went on foot, which Legolas and the escort would never allow, she could not get past the rest of the escort. _"What is it?" _she hissed, hoping Legolas could still hear her. She tried to listen to the trees but they were dead silent.

Legolas rode back, an angry look on his face. _"Tithen found a Urak-Hai scout. Luckily she caught it before it could escape. Unfortunately, she had no option but to kill it, or it would have killed her, we could not get to her before it would have taken her life."_

Elahir looked alarmed at Legolas' recount. _"What of Tithen?"_ she demanded.

"_She is fine, aranel. Rather proud I would say. She has continued on, following the Urak-Hai's scent trail. We will need to avoid it, there may be more of its friends awaiting in that section of forest."_ Arthon was grinning and shaking his head. Elahir looked dubiously at him but nodded and sheathed her swords.

They rode on, no more warning howls from Tithen Lum throughout the day and following night. As the stars began to fade into morning they found Tithen Lum waiting for them.

"_Where to now, Tithen?" _Legolas asked. She nattered and started skulking to her left, following a hidden path she had found. They followed her, weapons drawn and ready just in case. As they approached the edge of the forest, the light began to filter in. It was soft, as dawn was just breaking onto the trees.

"_Should we send the wolf out to scout and see if the other companies have launched the decoy assaults?" _Beren asked, eyeing Tithen Lum who was crouched and scanning the fields beyond the forest edge.

"_With her armour on? She will be spotted easily. And I'm sure the Urak-Hai and Saruman would have heard of the wolf that fights at Elahir's side," _Arthon argued.

"_I say we chance it. We have the skill to take down any who try and stand before us. And our horses are strong and fast._" Elahir urged Veriann before them. _"If we do this together and be on the ready, no Urak-Hai will be left standing."_

The elves around her looked at each other, Legolas eyes stopped on her and he smiled. She smiled back, before motioning for the open field. She turned Veriann and spurred her on, calling for Tithen Lum to follow her. The wolf howled before lurching forward and sprinting alongside Veriann.

Elahir felt the wind blowing through her hair and whipping her face as they sped into the open ground, it felt exhilarating and she grinned as Veriann sprinted. She glanced back, Legolas was trying to keep up on Arod, but the horse of Rohan was no match for the offspring of the Lord of the _Meharas_. She scanned the fields around her as they sped across the open field. Far off to her left she could just make out a battle taking place. She cringed at the thought of any elves getting hurt on her behalf. She knew the damage a single Urak-Hai could do. She remembered the bodies of many elves lying around her on the wall of Helm's Deep. It was unsettling.

They continued to sprint across the Gladden Fields, unhindered. As they approached the Anduin, Elahir spotted dark figures by the river. _"Weapons ready!"_ she shouted. She notched an arrow and when she was certain they were Urak-Hai, she fired. Her aim was true, piercing a helmeted Urak-Hai through the eye. Behind her more arrows fired, taking down the small band of Urak-Hai. Tithen Lum howled again, most likely at not getting a kill in battle.

They kept sprinting, not slowing as they approached the water.

"_We are going to have to force the horses to swim across!" _Legolas ordered. Veriann put her ears back at the order but did not falter. She plunged into the icy cold water, snorting as she did so, Legolas followed soon after.

"_Tithen!" _Elahir called looking back, she had faltered by the water's edge. To both their surprise, two of the elven escort picked her up by her armour as they galloped into the water, lifting her onto the back of another's horse, where she balanced precariously. _"She was afraid to get her armour wet." _She glared at Legolas with narrowed eyes. He smirked a little before urging Arod before Veriann.

**oOOo**

**Legolas POV**

As soon as they were across the water, they turned south and followed the Anduin down. Thranduil had assured them that any patrols by Urak-Hai would be few on this side of the Anduin, Galadriel had made sure her own patrols had been keeping aware, and she had sent message to Eomer of Rohan to ask for his assistance on his borders.

Legolas looked to Elahir, she was talking to Tithen Lum, who was apparently upset at being carried on horseback across the River Anduin when she faltered at the water's edge for fear of ruining her fine armour from the Lorien elves. Legolas couldn't help but have a quiet laugh to himself at the scolding Elahir gave Tithen Lum. Admittedly, it was probably his fault that Tithen Lum had faltered but considering the severity of the situation and the fact that they were heading back to Lorien anyway, she probably should have just ploughed on ahead.

Tithen Lum caught him laughing to himself and growled deep in her throat at him. Of course, this only caused him to laugh a little more.

"_My lord, shall we scout ahead?" _Beren, one of the two who had lifted Tithen Lum upon a horse, asked moving his horse to walk beside Legolas.

"_If Tithen Lum does not want to do it," _he replied, looking back to Tithen Lum with a raised eyebrow. She nattered quietly before lurching into a gallop away. _"Go scout along the river. Arthon, you scout the edge of the mountains, blow your horn if you should encounter any enemy parties and need our help."_ They both nodded before riding away.

Legolas slowed Arod to walk beside Veriann and looked at Elahir. She looked up at him expectantly, rousing from her own thoughts. He noted that her eyes were a darker shade of amber, no longer glittering in the sunlight. _"Are you well?"_

She shrugged, her face expressionless. _"As well as I can be, I suppose,"_ she answered. He could see she was trying not to look worried, he remembered she had been anxious about meeting the Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood.

"You are nervous about your counsel with the Lady of the Golden Wood_?" _he asked. She looked surprised at his question, obviously thinking she had done a good job not to show her anxieties, before looking downcast and nodding. "You have nothing to fear, as my father did not have ill words to tell, she will not either."

"I worry more about what it is that concerned your father to send us on our way sooner than he had clearly expected to," Elahir retorted, seeming to take offense to the thought she should still be worried about ill words against her mother.

"I apologise, I thought perhaps you were still nervous about meeting her."

"But of course, I still worry about that, but graver things lay on my mind now," Elahir answered, looking apologetic. Legolas gave her a comforting smile, which she returned gratefully.

They rode on until dark, Tithen Lum and the scouts returned with no words of danger ahead, so it was decided they would make camp by the Gladden River that lay between them and the Dimrill Dale. That would give them plenty of time to cross the smaller river, and then race the final distance to the edge of Lorien. Tithen Lum scouted up and down the river while they set up camp for the night. She returned with a deer she had managed to hunt while scouting.

"_Well done, Tithen," _Legolas said as she dropped the great beast at Elahir's feet. Elahir's appetite had returned to her after the first couple of nights within the Halls of Thranduil, so Legolas had gone out to hunt specifically for her, although she had not been aware. Although his kin spurned meat, she did not, he often wondered if it was something the Ent, Tree Beard, who raised her from child, thought was something the elf kind did. Or if perhaps it was because she was born with the blood of Men coursing through her veins. Although it no longer did, it was surely a hard habit to break.

He watched as Elahir looked at the elves of their escort, before picking up the deer and walking a while away, Tithen Lum hot on her heels like a puppy wanting a treat.

"_My lord, we will need to push hard to make the Lorien forest edge before the sun begins to fade tomorrow," _Beren said as Legolas began a fire.

"_We will leave before first light, the horses need to rest," _Legolas answered. He stood as Elahir returned with some meat on a stick. She placed it on the fire, before pulling her cloak about her shoulders and sitting down to watch the fire. He had noticed the new cloak she wore, he recognised the handiwork of the woodland elves. The red suited her, and she and Tithen Lum looked a matching pair.

Legolas moved and sat next to Elahir. "Where is Tithen?" he asked, pulling his bow from his back.

"I told her to eat away from the others, its something I'm sure they would rather not be subjected to," Elahir replied. She stared into the fire, watching her meat cook. "It was you who hunted throughout the week, wasn't it?"

Legolas looked at her in surprise. "Yes, how did you know?"

She looked back at him smugly. "No one else knows I eat meat, and I certainly told no one. You didn't have to, I could have survived without it."

"Your body is used to it, you would have lacked energy," he argued.

She held up a hand to stop him. "I didn't say I was not grateful, but please, don't treat me as any different to others."

Legolas stared at her for a moment, before resting his hand on her shoulder. "Apologies, it won't happen again." He patted her arm before standing and walking to his horse, taking a bed roll and laying it down. He watched as Elahir took her meat, turning her body away from the fire and eating it with her back to the others. She was obviously still ashamed that she did in fact eat meat.

When she had finished she too pulled out her bed roll, to his surprise, laying it down next to him. "_Might I join you?" _He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. _"I know you have a habit of sneaking off during the night, this way I'll hear you." _She gave a cheeky wink. Legolas stifled a laugh before laying down.

Before the sun began to rise the next day, they began the rest of their journey. Tithen Lum ran ahead once more, scouting the way. Beren took a couple of elves to run alongside the Anduin after they had crossed the Gladden River, while Arthon took two to run the edge of the Misty Mountains.

Legolas and Elahir ran with two other elves straight through the centre, keeping keen eyes on their surrounding and keen ears for word from Tithen Lum. He chanced a glance at her, she had a look of bliss on her face, enjoying the wind as it whipped through her hair. She saw him looking at her and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Legolas urged Arod ahead of Veriann, laughing as Arod moved into Veriann's line.

"_Cheat." _Elahir tried to move Veriann around Arod but Legolas moved to block her every time. He heard her growl in frustration behind him but before he could jeer at her they heard a howl from Tithen Lum.

Both looked ahead in alarm, trying to spot Tithen Lum but they couldn't see her. Legolas slowed, forcing Veriann to a stop. _"We must regroup,"_ Legolas said to Elahir.

"_But Tithen Lum could be in danger!" _Elahir said trying to move Veriann around Arod.

"_Beren and Arthon will see to her!"_ Legolas looked at her sternly. Elahir shot him an angry look, before stopping fast with Veriann and changing direction. Arod was not agile enough to keep up with Veriann, and Elahir took off in the direction of Tithen Lum's howl. Legolas grumbled to himself, her stubbornness would be the death of them all. He took after her, urging Arod to run as fast as he could, all the while knowing he would not catch her, hoping that Tithen Lum, Beren and Arthon had not fallen at the hands of ill will.

He soon saw Elahir draw to a stop ahead of him, dismounting her horse. That had to be a good sign, for her to not have drawn a weapon. He stopped Arod beside Veriann and saw what it was Tithen had howled for. Littering the ground was remnants of a battle. Broken arrows and crude Urak-Hai scimitars and clubs, as well as the bodies of several Urak-Hai themselves. Arthon pulled an arrow from a body and analysed it. "_Lorien elves."_

"_We are not far from the edge of their woods, they must have seen the horde and come out to attack them,"_ Beren reasoned looking towards Legolas expectantly, awaiting his thoughts on the matter. Legolas looked from the arrow to Elahir, she was scanning the debris and bodies.

"_No Lorien elves lie here, that is a good sign. Perhaps they caught them unawares. Check the bodies for any messages. Perhaps we can find out what it is they were sent to do,"_ Elahir said, rolling one over and checking it's armour. Arthon, Beren and the other elves looked disgusted before looking at Legolas to see if he would approve. Legolas dismounted and began searching also.

They were checking a few moments when Arthon gave a yell. Legolas and Elahir hurried over to where he stood._ "Here, a rough note."_ He handed Legolas a small scrap of parchment. On it was written something he could not understand.

"_We cannot make sense of that, no doubt it is in the language of the Orcs or Urak-Hai. Perhaps Galadriel can?" _Elahir asked thoughtfully.

Legolas nodded. "_We should hurry."_ They remounted their horses and rode with speed towards the Lorien forest.

* * *

**Thank you to all those that have been following this story. I hope to hear from you soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Evening all!**

**Thank you Azkahdeliah! Always a pleasure getting your feedback.**

**And welcome to new follower HardyxLover, I hope you enjoy the story**

**I kind of love this chapter. Such excitement!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Elahir POV**

As they approached the edge of the Golden Wood, Elahir sensed something rushing towards them. But it was not coming from the forest. It was coming from the mountains that led to the forest. She looked to her right, and gave a shout before she was picked up from her mount.

She looked up, to see a dark shadowy creature held her by her shoulder. She quickly unsheathed a sword and plunged it into what she guessed was a leg. It gave a shrill scream before dropping her causing her to plummet to the ground, from several feet high, and fell heavily. She lay still for a moment trying to recover. Her eyes were beginning to fog, when she heard the scream of the shadowy creature once again, she sat up and shook her head, trying to clear her eyes of the fog. She drew both swords, crouching in preparation for its attack.

It arced high in the air, before turning and plummeting towards her in a fast dive. The dark, evil feeling ebbing from it hit her long before it was close. She crossed her swords in front of her, trying to resist the force from knocking her from her feet again. When the shadow was only a few feet away from hitting her she swung her sword in front of her, slashing at the evil being attacking her. It gave a scream, the sword glowing red as it passed through the shadows mass.

It spiralled back into the sky, still screaming shrilly. Elahir was breathing heavy now, it had taken all her energy to withstand its powerful dark energy. She looked around to see if she could see Legolas and her elven company, but before she could take a good look, the creature was diving again for her. She braced herself once more, and struck out as she had before, but this time the creature spiralled, avoiding the blade and hitting her hard. She was flung back several metres, the breath knocked from her lungs again.

The creature shot straight up into the air, lingering for a moment. Elahir tried to clamber to her feet but her body would not react immediately as her vision began to swim. The creature began to dive again, the black shadow beginning to take on an orange glow at the edges, like it was ablaze. She tried to stand and raise her sword, but she felt like her energy had been sapped from her. The creature was no more than several feet away from her, and she braced for its impact again, but arrows sailed through the air. They collided with the creature, causing it to scream shrilly again, before taking flight in the opposite direction as more arrows were fired at it.

Elahir collapsed to a knee, relieved and pained. She sat back down, still brandishing her swords. Ahead of her she saw Legolas riding on Arod, Veriann and Tithen Lum racing ahead of the other elves, but then her vision blurred as they drew closer.

"Elahir! Elahir! Are you alright?" Legolas exclaimed, quickly sliding to his knees beside her. He rolled her back onto her back and lifted her head onto his knee.

"I can think of times when I have felt better," she murmured. Tithen Lum nuzzled into neck carefully. "What was that?"

"I do not know, I have not seen a creature like it before. At first, I thought it to be Sauron, but this seemed much smaller and far less powerful."

"That may be the case," Elahir said as she felt Legolas start to tend her cuts. "But it sure was no weakling. It felt so evil." The other elves had joined Legolas now, they began handing him herbs and ointments so he may tend to her cuts and abrasions. "Eat this, it will help you heal."

"Oh no, not that stuff, it tastes horrible," she complained, when she was finally able to make out what it was he was trying to feed her.

"That may be so, but we cannot move you until those broken ribs heal, even the slightest."

She groaned but allowed him to slip the herb into her mouth. It was bitter and rough. She quickly chewed and swallowed it.

"_My lord, even with the herb taking effect, she cannot ride on her own. This will slow us down, we will not make it to Lorien in time,"_ Arthon said with concern as he wet a cloth to wipe blood from Elahir's hands and face.

"_What if I go ahead and see if I can find the Marchwardens and bring them out here to help us?" _Beren asked. The other elves nodded in agreement.

"_Very well, Beren, take two others with you. The rest of you, spread out and keep an eye out. We cannot move her for at least another hour." _The elves moved away, scouting or scanning for any enemy movement. Legolas looked down at Elahir who was still struggling to breathe. "How do you feel now?"

"Like I got hit by a stampede of Ents. Help me sit up," she said, struggling.

"I do not think that wise," Legolas said, pushing her down by her shoulder.

"Then do not think, just do it." She looked at him sternly, finally he sighed and helped her to sit up. She cringed as she did so, but was glad to be off her back. Tithen Lum picked up one of her swords carefully, giving it back to Elahir, who put it back in its sheath.

"I am sorry," Legolas said after a few minutes of silence, as Elahir struggled to put an arm on Tithen Lum for support.

Elahir looked up in surprise. "What is there to be sorry for?"

"I could not protect you as I said I would. It just came so fast." He looked at the ground sadly.

"Indeed it did, do not concern yourself. We could never have anticipated it. I will be fine, with a little time. Let us just hope it does not return, or has friends..." she trailed off looking around suspiciously with the thought of their being more than one. Tithen Lum let a little rumble escape, a show of anxiety no doubt.

"We will move back towards the forest as soon as you can move more easily and pain free."

"Is Veriann ok?" Elahir asked, remembering that she had been grabbed from Veriann's back. Legolas looked to where the horses were standing a little away from them, nodding towards where Veriann stood a little in front of her companions, watching them intently. Elahir could make the slightest look of concern from the mare, she was watching Elahir very carefully.

"As soon as the creature grabbed you she ran after you, but it was too fast. We had to fight off a band of Urak-Hai that came down the mountain after it. Only Veriann and Tithen Lum were able to follow you." Legolas motioned to Veriann, and she slowly began to walk over. She leant down and sniffed at Elahir, before nuzzling gently against her face as if to check she was ok. Elahir patted her cheek in response. As if satisfied, Veriann turned and returned to stand with the other horses.

**Legolas POV**

Elahir was helped up behind him by Rhoveleg, she strained for breath as she straightened up behind him.

"_How is the pain?"_ he asked, turning to look at her with great concern.

"_I feel as if I was only flattened by one Ent now," _she replied, taking the quiver and bow that Rhoveleg handed her. Legolas knew that was her attempt at making light of the situation, but it did not ease his anxieties. She had taken several hard knocks, her face especially had suffered a couple of deep cuts.

"_Well, I will feel better once we are within the Golden Wood. You will be able to rest for longer there. I shall try and make the ride as smooth and fast as we possibly can."_ With that he urged Arod forward. The horse eased into a canter, Tithen Lum ran close beside him, they both could feel the great pain that Elahir was in too. She wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed her own body against his back, steadying herself that way. He could tell when she was feeling an exceptional amount of pain, the muscles in that arm would tense and she would clench her hand a bit harder around him.

They had been riding for an hour or so when Beren appeared in the distance, Arthon and a Marchwarden beside him. They slowed as they approached.

"_My lord, we found the Marchwarden Haldir as they retreated back to the forest, having taken to skirmish with those Urak-Hai the Lycan found,"_ Beren said motioning to Legolas' old friend.

"_Legolas, Elahir, well met, although I see that you have been getting caught unawares in battle yet again, my lady." _Legolas saw a smirk begin to appear on Haldir's face, as he took note of the close proximity of the two elves.

"_She is badly injured, Haldir, a strange creature of shadow and evil attacked her and separated her from us," _Legolas explained, steering the conversation to a more serious matter. Haldir's face set as Elahir struggled to look up from Legolas' back. He felt her squeeze around his waist again and looked back. Her eyes had darkened to near black, once again, the same colour they had been in Gondor prior to their battle at the Black Gate. The colour had drained from her face, all but the red of the wounds on her face.

As he was about to ask how she felt once more, her arm slacked around his waist and she began to slide from Arod's back. "Elahir!" He caught her arm as she began to fall, Tithen Lum quickly catching most of Elahir's body weight on her back too. Haldir and Rholeveg quickly dismounted and helped move Elahir so she was in front of Legolas, he held her close, listening to breathe for a moment.

"_Her breathing is ragged but strong. We must get her to Galadriel."_

"_Come, we at least should hurry to the edge of Lothlorien, we are exposed here," _Haldir agreed, remounting his own steed and quickly turning and riding away. The Woodland elves hastened to follow, Legolas clutching Elahir tightly in front of him.

* * *

**Its a shorty but a goody in my opinion :)**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**xo**

**Krayzee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**My apologies for once again leaving it so long between chapters. So much has happened in recent months. For starters, I was selected to be a National finalist for the Mrs Galaxy Australia pageant. Unfortunately, I also found out I was pregnant with my second child so I won't be competing as the final and the birth would be very close indeed! Good news for you guys, because it means I'll be sitting on my ass doing nothing for quite awhile as I deal with morning sickness and exhaustion hahaha**

**And in other news, I also found out that I would be moving states due to my husband's job in January, so it's all hands on deck for that as well. I will try and update this story a couple of times before that happens and I drop off the radar though, however, I am struggling with this story line greatly. I shall persevere though!**

**And other news today is, I've started a tumblr account for other stories I come up with that don't have a place on . It's under the name of oozingfictionalfanfiction. If you like prince harry and ninjas you might enjoy it (not in the same story mind you)**

**Yes, I'm a bit loopy.**

* * *

**Elahir's POV**

_Elahir slowly opened her eyes. Everything around her was hazy, or so she thought. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear them of the foggy golden light around her. When it didn't clear as she thought it would she sat up and looked around. The setting around her looked vaguely familiar. She looked around and stood up cautiously. She still felt pain on her face, where she had received the large gash from the strange creature. She felt a little unsteady on her feet but managed to take a couple of tentative steps while looking around._

_The trees all around her were very straight and tall. They had grey trunks with golden leaves. They had to be the Mallyrn trees of the Golden Wood, but where was everyone? She continued to walk slowly and cautiously through the forest, listening carefully as she went. She had only taken a couple more steps when she felt a cool breeze blow from behind her. She turned her head slightly, catching movement in the corner of her eye._

_She quickly whipped around, drawing her swords, holding them up and ready to defend herself. What she encountered, left her stunned and she lowered her swords._

"_Mother?"_

"_Hello, Elahir." Elahir said nothing, but just stood staring at her mother. "I see you weren't expecting to see me."_

"_Well, no. You had passed to the Undying Lands. I did not expect to see you until I was to journey there myself." She was thoughtful for a moment. "Something has happened, hasn't it?"_

_Ellia looked rueful. She sighed before speaking again. "Alas, you are perceptive. Indeed, something is not right in the world, and the Valar have asked that you be the one to bear this burden once more."_

"_What burden?"_

"_You know, we are the only ones to be able to bear the dark power without it sullying our hearts, Elahir. What you don't know is how we receive this dark power. Unlike other Eldar, we are not born with such power. You must find the Mireth Stone. It is the secret to all our powers. If any evil willed creature were to find that it would mean the end of Middle Earth."_

_Elahir was quiet for a moment as she processed the information. "Where is it?"_

"_Hidden, but like anything hidden it can be found, eventually. You must return to Shoran."_

"_I have no memory of Shoran or how to get there. How am I to find it? No one living remembers Shoran apart from King Thranduil, and he is in no position to abandon his kingdom."_

"_Galadriel will help. As we speak, she is looking within her mirror and knows what she must show you. She will help you with all the information she can. But this journey, this duty, can only be done by you."_

"_And what?" Elahir asked suspiciously, sensing there was more to this 'duty' than just finding the stone. "What is the duty that I must do?"_

"_You must destroy it, Elahir. The destruction of the stone will leave no dark power in Middle Earth. It will make it safe once more." _

_She was quiet again, thinking. This had to be what Saruman was searching for. "But, mother, I have no dark powers and Saruman is a wizard. A white wizard at that. He is powerful, my bow and swords can do little against him and the army he has."_

"_You do not think the Valar would send you in unarmed, do you? You shall be restored with your dark powers. You will be needing them."_

_Elahir was frozen with fear. "No! I do not want those ghastly powers back." _

_Ellia looked surprised by her outburst. "It is the only way, Elahir. As you said yourself. You cannot beat him with normal weapons alone."_

"_The rage i felt while under the influence of those powers is something I wish not to feel again. I had no control over what I did. Although the outcome was in our favour that time, what if I had hurt my friends? I could not live with myself had I hurt someone..." she trailed off thinking of the consequences._

"_The Valar would not give you these powers back if they did not think you could control them, Elahir. You are wiser since that battle, are you not? As time goes by you will learn to control those powers, as you did leading up to the battle at the Black gate. Do you not remember? Prior to the battle you learnt to control your foresight, something you had not yet been able to do."_

_Elahir was thoughtful again. The thought of losing control as she had scared her, but the thought of Saruman gaining more dark power scared her too._

"_Elahir, you have grown stronger than you realise. The Valar do nothing by chance, everything has a meaning. Everything shapes who you are and who you are to become." Ellia began to move towards Elahir. She rested a hand on Elahir's shoulder, it felt warm and Ellia leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Elahir closed her eyes, trying to savour her mother's touch, trying to remember it. _

_Suddenly, she felt a sudden heat throughout her body. It felt as though all her body was on fire, like every nerve and muscle ablaze. She wanted to scream. Yet she didn't, as much pain as she felt she knew she should not scream. The fire coursed through her blood, tendons and her heart._

"_May the Valar watch over you, my beautiful daughter, Elahir. You alone are the one who can rid the world of darkness."_

_She felt her mother release her shoulder._

_xOOx_

Elahir heard a soft voice singing, it was Legolas' voice, although he sang so quiet she wasn't sure for a moment. She could just hear it over the sound of a stream. Her body ached still, but as she listened to him sing she felt her pain ebb away, the sound of his voice easing her anxiety and comforting her.

_An Elven-maid there was of old,_

_A shining star by day;_

_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

_Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,_

_A light was on her hair_

_As sun upon the golden boughs_

_In Lorien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free;_

_And in the wind she as light_

_As leaf of linden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

_By water clear and cool, her voice as falling silver fell_

_Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell,_

_In sunlight or in shade;_

_For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

_And in the mountains strayed._

_The elven-ship in haven grey_

_Beneath the mountain-lee_

_Awaited her for many a day_

_Beside the roaring sea._

_A wind by night in Northern lands_

_Arose, and loud it cried,_

_And drove the ship from elven-strands_

_Across the streaming tide._

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_The mountain sinking grey_

_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

_Their plumes of blinding spray._

_Amroth beheld the fading shore_

_Now low beyod the swell,_

_And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

_Him far from Nimrodel._

_Of old he was an Elven-King,_

_A lord of tree and glen,_

_When golden were the boughs in spring_

_In fair Lothlorien._

_From helm to sea they saw him leap,_

_As arrow from the string,_

_And dive into the water deep,_

_As mew upon the wing._

_The wind was in his flowing hair,_

_The foam about him shone;_

_Afar they saw him strong and fair_

_Go riding like a swan._

_But from the West has come no word,_

_And on the Hither Shore_

_No tidings Elven-folk have heard_

_Of Amroth evermore._

Elahir listened as his voice trailed off, his song was sad and she felt sorrow for Nimrodel, whoever she may be.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were met with the dull golden glow of a forest. _"That is both beautiful and sad,"_ she mumbled.

"Elahir..." Legolas said leaning over her. She could see great concern written all over his face.

"Relax, I'm fine," she said struggling to sit up. She grunted as she did so and Legolas pushed her back down gently by her shoulder.

"Clearly you are not fine, _tarien."_ He pulled a water skin from his pack and handed it to her, as he did so, they're fingers touched and Legolas looked at her in alarm. He quickly grabbed her hand. "Your skin, it is burning hot." He began to try and fuss over her, checking the wounds on her face and trying to see if there were further injuries.

She swatted at his hands and pushed herself back up onto her elbows. "Stop! I am fine."

He began to argue. "Your body temperature has not been that high since you..." his voice trailed off. His eyes became hard as he stared at her for a moment. "Since before you were stripped of the dark powers."

She avoided looking into his blue eyes, looking away. "Yes, well, funny story..." she opened the water skin and took a drink.

"How?" He looked at her critically, as if still not believing that she was feeling fine.

Before she could answer, Arthon, Beren and Rholeveg walked over. _"Aranel, we are glad to see you awake before we take our leave," _Arthon said as the three bowed low.

She nodded back to them. _"Leaving?"_

"_Yes, aranel, our orders were to return upon your meeting with the Marchwarden and his men. Did you not realise? You are within the Golden Wood now."_

Elahir looked at Legolas in surprise before looking around. She struggled to her feet and stared in wonder at the huge _Mallyrn_ trees around her. Their great trunks were wide and tall. Their yellow blossoms still seemed to shine, although she realised it was now night. She looked back at Legolas to see him smiling at her. "_It is beautiful."_

"_It is, aranel, but it gives us not the comfort of our forest home. And so we must return to our duties as is the will of King Thranduil. We bid you good luck on your journey, aranel, and we hope to see you again soon." _The company of Woodland elves placed fists over heart and bowed, Elahir returned the gesture as did Legolas. Soon the elves departed.

"They said they were to leave once we met up with the Marchwarden? But where is Haldir?" Elahir asked curiously looking around again.

"_We have been awaiting you to wake up,"_ came his voice. She turned to look behind her as he climbed down a rope ladder from a well concealed _flet_ in the boughs of a particularly strong looking _Mallyrn_ tree. "_Are you well, my lady?" _

Elahir cringed at Haldir's use of formality. When she saw him smirk she realised he knew her dislike of the use and was doing it to annoy her. She smiled in return. "_Fine, thank you, Haldir. And how are your injuries?"_ she asked raising her eyebrows pointedly, reminding him that she had once saved his life.

"_They have healed well, my lady. I must thank you again."_

"_Well clearly someone needed to be on the ball," _she joked, a wry smile gracing her lips. Legolas looked incredulously at her while Haldir laughed loudly.

"_Now that you are awake, you can join us on the flet. We cannot continue to the gates tonight. You still need more rest, my lady. We will keep watch for any Urak-Hai that might be brave enough to enter the forest."_

Elahir nodded once, before gathering her things, albeit moving gingerly. It was only after she had picked up her pack she noticed the red armour lying on the ground. "Where is Tithen Lum?" she demanded looking around in a panic.

"She has gone to hunt for you. Haldir has given her permission to hunt the outskirts for some small game for you both, we took her armour off her to enable her to hunt easier," Legolas explained.

Elahir looked at him in horror. "Alone? With the Urak-Hai hunting us?"

"Do not fear, _aranel,_ your Lycan is being watched by my brothers, they will ensure no harm comes of her," Haldir replied in a calming voice. Elahir still looked dubious but sighed and picked up the lycan armour, carefully packing it inside her rucksack. She then carefully followed Haldir up the rope ladder and onto the _flet._

* * *

**I feel like maybe I owe you guys a double update, what do you reckon?**

**Coming right up!**

**xo Krayzee **


	11. Chapter 11

**In case you've forgotten, I do not own LOTR, only admire and wish I could be half as talented.**

**Don't forget to check out my tumblr for some different stories and thank you to all my new followers over the last couple of months!**

**And I'm apologising in advance Azkahdeliah...I know its been so long lol**

* * *

**Legolas POV**

Legolas watched Elahir carefully. She seemed quite fine. Her movements were a little stiff and she often winced if she moved too quickly but that was expected after being dropped from a great height. He was surprised she was not more badly injured.

Elahir sat overlooking the Golden Wood beneath them, her face still, but thoughtful. He had concern for the large gash on her face but she would not let him treat it. Her eyes had returned to the golden amber colour although they did not twinkle.

He felt some guilt for her injuries suffered. He had promised his father, and himself, that he would allow no harm to come to her. Yet he had failed. She had been carried away by a strange shadowy creature. She had been dropped from a great height, before repeatedly being attacked by the creature. She herself had managed to hold it at bay until he and his men had been able to finally scare it away.

Still yet, something was not right about her. When she had passed out from her injuries, her body had gradually grown colder and colder and he was certain he was losing her to the eternal sleep. Yet she had awoken, and seemingly was fine. But when he had brushed his fingers against hers, he had felt a warmth to her body that he had not felt in a long while. Not since after the battle against Sauron.

After the battle against Sauron, when she had finally awoken the dormant dark powers that lie within her and defeated him, he had rushed to her side for fear she had been killed. What he had found was she was barely alive, and her skin radiated a heat, as if on fire.

The fire had eventually died, however it was not until she awoke that they learned she had given up the dark powers. He looked to her again. She was still deep in thought.

"_My lady, the lycan returns,"_ Haldir said looking over the side of the _flet_. Elahir stood and walked to the rope ladder, climbing down to join Tithen Lum. _"My brothers are starting a small fire so you may cook and eat the hunt. They will stay down there and keep watch."_

"_That won't be necessary, Haldir, they can return to your side. I will call if I need help," _Elahir called back up the rope. Legolas smirked at the look of annoyance on Haldir's face. He was glad to see her stubbornness wasn't only tiresome to him.

"_I will go and keep her company,"_ he said, before swinging down the side of the _flet_ to the ground. Elahir looked up from where she was seated beside the small fire, a look of confusion on her face. "I thought perhaps you would like some company."

"I have Tithen," she replied, poking at the fire as a small portion of rabbit cooked upon it. Tithen Lum was lying on the other side of the fire, eating the rest of it.

Legolas ignored her response and sat down with his legs crossed, a little away from Elahir. She sighed and shook her head before turning her meat over, staring into the fire as she did so.

Legolas battled within his head how to proceed. Eventually he settled on being straight forward. "The Valar have given you back your dark powers?" he whispered. He looked at Elahir as she closed her eyes ruefully and sighed. It was true.

"Yes." She opened her eyes and stared at the ground. "Yes, my mother has spoken with me at length. It would seem there is further work to be done."

"It shan't be dormant this time, will it?" he asked, his mind racing as he reminded himself of what happened last time. Elahir looked up and met his gaze. He was taken aback by the fire within her eyes.

"No, but I will learn to control it. I will never let it possess me as it did at the Black Gate."

She looked back to the fire. As she began to eat her food, Legolas was thoughtful. He wished he had spoken at more length with his father about Queen Ellia and her dark powers. He might have been able to help Elahir learn to control them.

A thought struck him. "There is a reason you have been given them back now." Elahir looked up expectantly, licking her fingers as she threw the leftover bone to Tithen Lum. "The lady of the golden wood will help you. She would know."

Elahir cocked her head to the side, the way she did when she was contemplating something. She glanced up to the trees, a serious look on her face, before shrugging. "We will see. She may be able to advise us, but I am the only one that can do this." She looked over at Tithen Lum before looking back to the rope ladder.

"Oh... I don't think she's going to be able to climb that is she?"

They looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces before they burst out laughing.

**xOOx**

Eventually they convinced Tithen Lum that she would have to allow them to tie her to the end of a rope and lift her into the _flet_ that way if she wanted to sleep with Elahir that night. The lycan was not happy about it at all, and skulked off to sleep on a bough away from the _flet_ in annoyance.

Legolas rolled out his bedroll, pulling a blanket from his rucksack. The winter was approaching and the breeze was already beginning to take on a cold bite to it. Elahir laid out her bed roll beside his and sat cross legged for a moment. She was looking about the trees.

"_It's been awhile since I slept in the boughs of nature and enjoyed the free air."_

"_You could live as one of us quite easily I would believe, my lady" _Haldir said bowing his head slightly in her direction from his position watching out over the forest at the edge of the _flet_.

"_Perhaps, but perhaps this forest is too light for my liking too. Fangorn is dark, hardly any light enters. Here, the moon reflects from the leaves to the trunks and makes it seem much lighter than it really should be. It is a pretty sight to see though."_

She lay down, flat on her back and looking up. Legolas noticed her eyes still seemed to blaze. She also had no blanket.

"_Tarien, do you not have your blanket?"_ he whispered.

"_No, I do not feel I need it."_

"_A cool breeze blows, I would advise the use of a blanket, my lady," _Haldir chimed in. Legolas cringed. They would get no privacy here.

"_I will be fine,"_ she replied, sounding huffy. Legolas glanced at Haldir, who looked back at him with a bemused look. Eventually Legolas laid his head down and tried to sleep.

He was woken by the sounds of muttering and movement. He looked around. Haldir and his brothers were nowhere to be found. Next to him, Elahir was muttering and curled into a ball. He touched her hand to see if she would wake, although her skin felt quite warm, she herself was shivering. He could not understand what it was she was muttering but she seemed to dreaming.

"Elahir?" he whispered, he grabbed her shoulder and tried to wake her. She stopped muttering but did not wake. Still she shivered. He looked around once more, seeing if the brothers or Haldir were close by. He could not see them. "Elahir." He tried to rouse her again. She opened one eye slowly.

"Yes, Legolas?" she asked groggily. She shivered fiercely as a strong breeze blew. Legolas clutched her shoulder, she was indeed still warm, although nowhere near as hot as she had been earlier in the evening. "Where did that cold come from?"

"It is nearing winter, the breeze will cool more and more over the next few weeks," he replied. He sat up, shifting himself closer to her and throwing his blanket over her too. She looked at him in alarm. "You can share my blanket. It won't be long until dawn. Once the sun has risen it shall warm the forest floor up."

She looked bashfully at him but mumbled her thanks. Legolas couldn't help but smile as he could just make out a pink tinge seep into her cheeks, beneath the wounds and dirt on her face in the moonlight that seeped through the leaves of the trees. He lay on his side, his body facing hers as she lay on her back. He watched as she snuggled into the blanket, before resting the side of her head against his chest. He could smell the scent of her hair, it was a mixture of the smells of the natural roots and herbs the elven-maids would use to wash their hair, combined with a sweet aroma that he could not place. It was a scent he always associated with Elahir, it often warmed his heart.

Beside him, Elahir stopped shivering and seemed to be lulled into a more peaceful sleep, soon he too drifted to sleep once more.

**Elahir POV**

The next morning, Elahir woke to find Legolas was gone. He had left her with the blanket. She sat up and looked around to find Tithen Lum sleeping close to her, lying on her back with her paws in the air and her head arched towards her back. One of Haldir's brothers, Rumil she thought his name to be, was seated on a bough of the tree, watching her. He nodded to her when their eyes met. She quickly began packing away her bed roll, waking Tithen Lum in the process, who huffed and nattered as she rolled back onto her four paws.

Her body still ached and she touched the side of her face, although the gash was healing, it was still quite painful. She wondered for a moment if she would have a scar but then screwed up her face, remembering that she had never managed to scar before, no matter how deep a wound she had.

Elahir picked up the blanket and began to fold it. As she did so, the smell of Legolas wafted up and she inhaled it, sighing. She looked around again puzzled, wondering where it was he could have gone.

"_He has gone with Haldir and Orophin to observe the edge of the forest before we leave. Last night we turned back a small group of Urak-Hai that thought to enter the forest. They were few, possibly a scouting party who felt more brave than they should. They will be back soon, my lady." _Elahir looked at Rumil in surprise. Since she had arrived neither of Haldir's brothers had said anything to her, but bowed whenever she would stand.

She nodded in thanks. _"How many Urak-Hai were there?" _she asked, more out of courtesy than curiosity.

"_Five."_

"_Do they often enter the Golden Wood?"_

"_Not usually."_

Elahir gave up on the strained conversation. At the very least, she appreciated that he did not use her title in conversation.

As she was packing her bed roll, Legolas returned. "Good morning, _tarien._" He smiled at her pleasantly.

She remembered the close proximity of the night before and felt her cheeks flushing. She quickly handed him back his blanket. "Thank you, for last night."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, turning to pack it in his rucksack.

"Very well, thank you," she mumbled. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. She gritted her teeth as she looked away.

She could feel her face heating up again. As she looked away, Haldir appeared in the hole of the _flet_ where the rope ladder went down. He gave a knowing smile to her as he stood. _"Good morning, aranel. I gather you slept well?"_

"_Fine, thank you, Haldir. Are we leaving soon?"_

"_Yes, of course. Whenever you are ready, my lady." _He smiled again as Elahir picked up her rucksack. _"We will take Tithen Lum down first."_

The lycan looked unhappily at the Marchwarden but followed behind him towards the hole and allowed herself to be tied up. Elahir couldn't help but smirk at the poor, unhappy wolf. Her childhood friend's facial expressions always amused her.

Elahir followed Tithen Lum down, helping to untie the rope that held her. Tithen Lum shook her fur, before snapping her jaws at them and nattering before bounding into the trees and disappearing from sight. _"Tithen!" _Elahir shouted, worried the wolf might scare some creatures within the Golden Wood or be pursued by unfamiliar elves.

"_Do not fear. She is expected and welcome here, my lady," _Orophin said, before mounting his horse. Elahir felt a nudge behind her as she stared at Orophin in surprise. She turned to find Veriann. She was waiting patiently for Elahir to mount her.

"_Oh, hello to you too." _Elahir secured her rucksack to Veriann before mounting. Legolas stopped beside her atop Arod, waiting for Elahir to proceed ahead of him.

They rode in silence through the Golden Wood as the sun began to rise further into the sky. The run's rays becoming a pale yellow and gold as it hit the tree's leaves, dabbling the ground around them. Elahir couldn't help but stare at the forest around her. She saw now why it was called the Golden Wood.

Apart from the beautiful trees that surrounded them with their golden yellow leaves, the ground was littered with pale green grass that sprouted golden coloured flowers. The mallyrn trees here began to grow more plentiful. It was so different to what she had come to expect of the forests, she was astonished. Silently looking about in a constant look of wonder.

Tithen Lum soon returned to her side, obviously forgiving them for tying her up to move her from ground to limb of tree and back.

They rode on most of the day, until Elahir could soon see a clearing ahead. The sun was beginning to set as they approached the tree less circle. Trees formed a line around one particularly large tree. This tree had a large white set of stairs that led to a shining white _talan_ nestled in the centre boughs of the tree. Haldir drew to a stop, dismounting and greeting a fellow elf, who took the reins of his horse and led it away. Several other elves came forward to take the reins of the other horses as Elahir dismounted Veriann. Tithen Lum sat and waited patiently as Elahir looked around the clearing at the faces peering down on her from overhead _talans_.

"_Come, Elahir. The lady and lord of the Golden Wood would be expecting to see you."_ He led them on towards the biggest tree, where three elves, clad in white cloaks sat beneath a low bough. They sprang to their feet as Elahir followed Haldir toward them. One of the elf-wardens then blew a small horn and it was answered in kind from above the large tree. Elahir looked towards the top of the long stairs in surprise. Haldir smiled encouragingly at Elahir. _"Follow me."_

Elahir looked to Legolas, who nodded once to her before motioning for her to follow Haldir as instructed. She began to climb the stairs, passing by many _talans_, some holding elves who smiled welcomingly at her, others were empty. Once they were very high above the ground, they came to a wide _talan_, much like a deck of a ship. On it was a structure, a very large house, it reminded her much of the Golden Halls of Meduseld in size.

She followed Haldir inside, glancing back quickly to see that Legolas was still following her which she found comforting. The chamber was filled with soft light, many elves were also seated inside and looked up at her with curiosity and welcome. She looked to the centre of the chamber and seated under the bole of the tree and canopied by a living bough sat two of the most beautiful elves she had ever seen. This was undoubtedly the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

They stood up to greet their guests. Elahir noted the Lady Galadriel's structured face and long golden hair, and Lord Celeborn's very noble and wise face under a head of silver hair, long it was too. They both wore white, making their skin appear even more porcelain like. Elahir glanced nervously between the two, but she was struck and frozen in thought by Lady Galadriel's eyes. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to invade her thoughts and she felt as if any secret she had was taken from her.

She was woken from her state by Legolas taking her hand and leading her onwards to stand before the Lord and Lady. Lord Celeborn opened his arms wide. _"Princess of the Sheann! Welcome! Long has it been since we have welcomed any of your kin amongst us. You have been sorely missed by us all."_ Galadriel still hadn't moved although Celeborn had stepped out from beneath the canopy and moved to clasp Elahir about the shoulders. Elahir glanced nervously from Celeborn to Galadriel. Looking at the Lady's faultless features and impeccably clean, pale skin, Elahir started to feel self conscious about the gash on her face and her dirty features from battle.

'_My dear, you should have no fear of judgement here, you are a warrior first, a princess second, as has been the way of your kind for many a time. You should fear not what others think of you, your mother was loved by all that would meet her. It was only those that were power hungry that would not have love but lust for what your mother had,'_ she heard a voice say inside her mind as Galadriel stepped towards Elahir. She felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. It was as Elahir had thought, Galadriel had probed her mind.

"_Welcome, Elahir, aranel of the Sheann. We have long awaited your return to Middle Earth, and for you to turn the tide against Sauron." _Galadriel smiled knowingly at Elahir.

Elahir swallowed nervously, glancing back at Celeborn, who still had a hand resting on her shoulder, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze.

"_Thank you, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, for allowing me to visit your kingdom, and for looking for me. If it had not been for your instruction to Mithrandir, I may not have ever left the forest of Fangorn,"_ she bowed low, placing her fist over her heart. She looked back up to Galadriel and noticed her gaze had now diverted and was locked onto Legolas. She glanced quickly at Legolas and saw that his cheeks had flashed the slightest of pink colour to them.

"_Ah, it was fate, aranel, that Galadriel's mirror would show us the way. And some of Mithrandir's hard work and research of course,"_ Celeborn said softly, with a warm smile, drawing her attention back to him. He then turned to Legolas.

"_Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil! Seldom do my kindred journey hither from the north. I am glad it is under much happier tidings than your last visit."_ Legolas turned his attention back to Celeborn, and Elahir noticed he composed himself, the colour vanishing from his cheeks and his face set back to being proud and happy.

"_Thank you for receiving me as well, my lord. It is a blessing to be back beneath the golden leaves of Lorien once more. You also have my father's gratitude for sending out scouting parties upon his request, thanks to them we made it safely."_ At this Celeborn and Galadriel's faces darkened.

"_Alas, if only that were true. We understand you were attacked along on the way?" _Galadriel asked looking to Elahir. She nodded once, memories of the black shadow that swooped down and lifted her into the sky coming back into mind. Galadriel's eye narrowed as she looked at Elahir. Knowing Galadriel had seen what Elahir had remembered, she met her gaze. _"This creature is a very powerful form of dark magic. Whoever conjured it has been studying black magic for quite some time."_

"_Who could it be, my lady? Sauron is gone, Elahir saw to that, Saruman remains, but surely this magic is outside of his ability?"_ Legolas asked.

"_If a man were to immerse himself in hatred and greed, even they could blacken their heart enough to raise magic like this,"_ Galadriel answered, looking at Legolas. Elahir let out a long, quiet breath. _"We shall discuss this further in time, but for now we should let you relax, and get Elahir's wounds seen to. That gash on her face is deep and needs treatment."_

"_A bath should see to that, my lady," _Elahir answered quickly, not wanting anyone to make a fuss over her.

"_All the same, one of our healers should check you over, it was quite a tumble you took,"_ she replied, clapping her hands together. Lord Celeborn motioned for handmaidens to take Elahir. _"We will have your Lycan friend brought to you as well, do not fret."_

Elahir cringed as the handmaidens bowed, taking her by the hand and leading her away from Legolas, who was smiling as she looked back.

* * *

**And that is that!**

**xo Krayzee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Slowly and surely adding to this story. I've also started a halo story in case you haven't got author alerts on my bio.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Legolas POV**

Legolas looked out over the side of the _talan_ his room was situated on. It had been a couple of hours since he and Elahir had met with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. He thought back to the meeting. Lady Galadriel had spoken to him, glancing through his thoughts. She had seen how much he cared for Elahir and his immense guilt he felt when she had been so badly injured on their way to the forest.

'_Although you wish to protect her, Elahir is no fragile flower, she needs your support more than your protection, and she will tell you when she needs the latter. The love you feel for each other will soon make decisions harder. She will always make the hard decisions, can you?'_

The question flashed through his mind again. He wasn't sure what it was Lady Galadriel meant by that. It concerned him though, what were these hard decisions that Elahir would make?

He looked down over the railing of the _talan_. On an opposite _talan_, a few levels down he noticed a familiar black and white fluff ball appear out of a doorway. It would appear Tithen Lum had been given a bath as she shook her fur, only succeeding in making herself appear fluffier. She gave her tail an annoyed flick before skulking away. Legolas couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"_This is the look of a smitten man,"_ came Haldir's voice. Legolas looked up in surprise to see the Marchwarden striding towards him. He no longer wore his armour but the attire suitable for the feast that would soon be taking place. Legolas sighed as he noticed the smirk on Haldir's face.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Well it is either that, or you have a lot on your mind?" _Haldir pressed, stopping and leaning on the railing as well. Legolas smiled and shook his head. _"And typically one usually means the other anyway."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Haldir,"_ Legolas replied, turning so his back was now leaning on the railing.

"_That's okay, I know what I'm talking about. I saw it during our time in Rohan. It was evident to me then how much you cared for Princess Elahir. Although, I also knew you would never admit it either. Neither of you."_ Legolas raised an eyebrow at the revelation from Haldir.

"_Is that so?"_

Haldir narrowed his eyes at Legolas. _"I see. So you have shared your feelings for each other." _Haldir clapped Legolas on the back of the shoulder. _"Who would have thought you would have been tamed, the young prince Legolas. What did your father have to say of that?"_

"_Well, that's a little bit more difficult to explain,"_ Legolas replied, hesitantly.

Haldir looked thoughtful a moment. _"Well, knowing your father, he must have had some sense of approval, or she's had a rather large affect on you. It is often unlike you to go against your father's will, or he was hesitant to push upon you his will. Either way, I am happy for you, Legolas. She is a strong elleth, beautiful too. A little rough around the edges, but I believe that to be apart of her charm."_

Legolas thought about his conversation with his father before he had left. Indeed, his father had urged him to stay by Elahir's side. While deep in thought he heard Haldir breath in sharply and stand upright a little more.

"_Ah, yes, I had forgotten how impressive a figure Elahir could be,"_ he murmured with a cheeky smile at Legolas. He raised his eyebrows to Legolas who glanced at him in confusion, Haldir nodded towards the lower _talan_ where Legolas had seen Tithen Lum walk out from a room. Standing in the doorway, behind a pair of handmaidens, was Elahir. She wore a dress of Lorien making, pure white, long and elegant. It made her skin look even darker against it, and she radiated. Her hair was allowed to flow freely down her back, held out of her face by her circlet.

"Elahir..."Legolas breathed. As if she had heard him, she looked up, her gaze meeting his. She gave a bashful smile before looking back down to the ground.

"_Best hurry, young prince, or you might find someone else escorting Princess Elahir to the feast,"_ Haldir teased with a wink. Legolas looked at him incredulously, before realising Haldir was having a jest at his expense. He grinned and swept past Haldir, patting him on the shoulder in thanks as he did so.

He hurried down stairs and across bridges until eventually he met with her. _"Excuse me, my lady, please allow me to escort you," _he said bowing to her. The two handmaidens looked excitedly between Legolas and Elahir. He held out his hand expectantly to Elahir, who raised an elegant eyebrow before glancing at her two handmaidens.

"_Hannon le, you have been most helpful," _she said politely to them, receiving a curtsy from them both before she turned back to look at Legolas. "Took you long enough." He looked surprised as she grinned and took the hand he offered to her, allowing him to lead her along. He looked at her as he led her along the walkway back towards the main chamber. Most of her scratches had healed, bruises were fading, however, the large gash on her face had not quite disappeared. It was still a noticeable scratch, although no longer red and angry looking.

"It is rude to stare, my lord," she hissed, keeping her eyes straight ahead as they walked, remaining poised and showing no sign of being truly bothered by him looking at her.

Legolas smiled apologetically. "Apologies, my lady, I am still getting used to your ability to heal so quickly."

"I understand, I guess it would be surprising," she said, glancing at him briefly. She gave him a small smile.

"That and it is so rare to see you dressed for occasions such as this, I apologise that I would wish to engross myself in your beauty for a little longer," he said, cheekily. She turned her head sharply, a look of shock on her face. He smiled at her broadly.

"Don't tease, Legolas, you know I hate this," she scolded, but he could see she was trying not to smile as she averted her gaze back to where they were walking. Suddenly, he felt her elbow jab into his ribs roughly. He grinned to himself as he led her up the stairs into the main chamber.

**xOOx**

**Elahir POV**

Elahir slipped out from the feast taking place, needing some fresh air. Outside, she leaned over the railing around the _talan_, looking the great distance down to the ground. It was while she was doing so that she spotted movement to her right. She saw Galadriel slip out the back door of the chamber, looking around suspiciously before she continued on her way. For some reason, Elahir felt she should follow her, she looked back into the chamber before she did so. Legolas was in conversation with Lord Celeborn, so she silently followed Galadriel.

Careful to stick to the shadows, but loathing the dress she wore for being so long and cumbersome, she trailed along a short distance behind Galadriel as she descended to the ground. She followed her to a secluded clearing, nestled amongst a close gathering of trees, entwined with vines and moss. She cautiously peered around one of the trees. In the middle of the clearing was a pedestal and atop that was what appeared to be a basin made of a metal of some sort. Galadriel walked to a small spring in the corner of the clearing beneath one of the trees and filled a large jug with water before returning to the pedestal.

She poured the water into the basin, before leaning over and looking into it. Elahir leaned further out, curious as to what the Lady Galadriel was doing.

"Such curiosity is unbecoming of a young princess, Elahir." Galadriel looked up and met Elahir's shocked gaze. Elahir nearly fell over with surprise.

"Uh..."

"Do not be frightened, Elahir. I planted the seed within your head to follow me. I wished to talk to you in private. I am sure you have many questions to ask." Galadriel touched the water in the basin, causing ripples across the surface as Elahir stepped out from behind the tree. Galadriel peered into the water, the slightest of grimaces crossed her face.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Elahir asked quietly, feeling awkward, standing in the clearing while Galadriel peered into the water, what for she did not know.

"More to the point, what is it you want to speak to me about? So many questions swim in your head, which do you wish to have answered first?" Galadriel glanced up from the water at her for a brief moment.

Elahir was taken aback. She thought carefully, what was the most important to know now. She had originally wanted to ask Galadriel about her mother, but that was not the most important right now. She thought back to the attack outside the forest and her mother's warning. Her mother's gift. Or was it curse? She looked darkly at the ground, ashamed to think of the dark powers she now repossessed.

"It is only a curse, if you allow it to be, young one." Galadriel piped up straightening. Elahir looked up in surprise. "You have the ability to control it, as your mother did. You are pure of heart, just like she was."

"Can you teach me? To control them, I mean?"

Galadriel gave her a rueful look. "I cannot teach you, I'm afraid. I can only give you advice. I have no experience with dark powers like that of your kind." Elahir looked downcast and felt a knot develop in her chest. "You need to trust in yourself, Elahir. Having dark powers does not mean you will turn to the darkness. But you will not be able to use your powers to their full potential if you do not have trust."

Elahir could not help but feel disappointed in Galadriel's advice. She needed to know now how it was she would control her powers. "Thank you."

She looked back up to Galadriel's face, who looked back at her solemnly. "Here is the mirror of Galadriel," she said as she motioned to the basin beside her. "Will you look in it?"

"What will I see?"

"I can direct the mirror to show many things, to many different people. For you, and your different abilities, I cannot tell you what the mirror will show you," Galadriel explained. Elahir looked suspiciously at the basin, before walking slowly towards. "Do not touch the water," warned Galadriel.

Elahir nodded once before leaning forward and peering into the dark surface of the water. She saw the stars above reflected in the water, but saw nothing else. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Maybe her abilities meant the mirror wouldn't work for her. She was about to say something when she saw a shadowy mist move across the water. It cleared and showed a stone, of red and jagged in nature, glowing vibrantly on a black background. The image changed to a huge charred tree trunk, and she herself, standing atop it. She looked around, her eyes glowed red and she drew her swords while facing a person shrouded in shadow.

She took a sharp breath, but continued to watch as the scene changed. It showed Legolas, laying on the ground, his body was still, as dark mist and powerful winds swirled and rushed across the path ahead. She was standing over his body, staring down at him with her eyes dark and her face severe, before turning away and running beyond the winds and mist. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground in shock.

"No," she gasped, staggering back to her feet.

"This is not what will happen, Elahir, but just one possibility. It is up to you to shape what will happen." Galadriel turned to look at Elahir with mild concern.

"What is going on? Why is this happening?"

"We should go and rejoin the feast, another guest has arrived," Galadriel said, turning to return to the grand chamber.

"Wa-wait!" Elahir cried, moving forward to try and stop Galadriel.

"All will be revealed, come."

* * *

**xo**

**Krayzee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Legolas POV**

Legolas had been pulled aside by Lord Celeborn who wished to speak of the Woodland Realm, he had not been there for such a long time and he wished to reminisce with Legolas. Legolas hadn't noticed Elahir leave, but he noticed her return with Galadriel, her face was ashen and her eyes had darkened. It was a familiar look to him, it was the look of the world on her shoulders.

He tried to catch her eye, but she averted them as she returned to sit at the high table. As he moved to also return to the high table, they heard the elf-warden down on the grounds blow their horn. Three whistles returned their call and everyone turned to look at the stairs expectantly.

One of the wardens appeared at the top of the stairs. _"My lord and Lady, Mithrandir has arrived."_

Legolas smiled as the familiar white clad wizard appeared at the top of the stairs beside the warden. He appeared breathless. He looked back to Elahir, she looked slightly relieved as she gave a small smile. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood to greet the wizard.

"_Welcome, Mithrandir, to join our joyous feast in honour of the return of the Sheann princess to Lothlorien!" _Lord Celeborn exclaimed as Mithrandir made his way to the high table. He did not look too jovial to Legolas. He seemed rather hurried to be honest.

"_I am glad to see she has made it safely. Many dangers await at the borders of the golden wood," _he said as he stopped before the high table. He glanced at Elahir and then to Legolas. _"Glad to see you still travel with her, young prince."_

"_Hannon le, Mithrandir. What brings you here?" _Legolas asked curiously.

"_I have been called to counsel young Elahir, the battle against the darkness is not yet over!"_ The room hushed at Mithrandir's words. He looked around with raised eyebrows, before looking back to the high table. _"Perhaps now is not the time to discuss it though."_

Legolas grimaced and looked to Elahir as the music in the grand chamber began to play again, and quiet chatter began once again. Elahir's eyes looked dark as she watched Mithrandir walk around the high table to greet the Lord and Lady.

The next morning, Legolas was called to counsel with the Lord and Lady, Mithrandir and Elahir. He walked to the meeting _flet_, at the very top of the big _Mallyrn_ tree. Upon his arrival, he found Elahir was already there, alone. He had not been able to speak to her since before the feast.

"Elahir," he called softly as he approached her. She turned her head slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye. They had darkened again, now a deep, deep amber colour. "Are you well?"

"As well as can be," she said, turning around. She was dressed once again in a dress of the Lorien elves. Her face was somber though, he could make out no cheer in her expression at all. "How did you sleep, Legolas?" she asked.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her attempt to be conversational. "Quite well." She nodded once and gave a faint smile. He moved closer to her as she turned back to look over the forest below. They were quite high up, but she seemed very comfortable looking over the expanse of the Golden Wood. "What is on your mind, Elahir? Won't you allow me to share your burden?"

She looked back at him in mild surprise, but before she could answer Mithrandir was ascending the stairs closely followed by Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond. Legolas quickly moved to greet Lord Elrond, while Elahir slowly ambled over.

"_Well met, how are you, Elahir?" _Lord Elrond asked, turning his attention to Elahir after greeting Legolas. She grimaced in response and bowed to him in greeting. Legolas couldn't help but feel pain build in his chest at seeing her in such a manner. Whatever was pressing on her mind was a heavy burden for her to carry.

"_Let us begin," _Mithrandir began sitting down. "_We have much to discuss."_

**Elahir POV**

Elahir had been listening to Gandalf and Lord Elrond's accounts of odd occurrences throughout their lands and travels. Gandalf had explained what he had witnessed when he had hurried to Orthanc to see for himself how Saruman had escaped. Lord Elrond had told of his patrols encountering the same dark, shadowy creature that Elahir had been forced to fight against.

"_Whatever it is that Saruman is doing, he is getting stronger now that he is outside of Sauron's power," _Gandalf said sitting back, seemingly exhausted after telling his tale. Elahir bit her lip. Saruman getting stronger and she still did not know how to handle her powers yet.

"_What is it he could be after?" _Lord Elrond asked, looking at the Lady Galadriel as she paced around the meeting _flet_.

Lady Galadriel stopped and turned to Elahir, who shrunk under her intense gaze. _"He is after the Merith stone. The source of the Sheann elves powers."_ Galadriel looked back to the others. _"Should Saruman achieve his goal, he will have unparelled power, and the peace that we have worked so hard for, will once again be plunged into darkness."_

"_We must stop him somehow,"_ Lord Elrond said resolutely. Elahir looked down at her hands. She thought back to the vision of her mother. _"We shall have to bring together the armies of men, once more, and fight him back."_

At this, Elahir stood quickly. _"No! We cannot allow anyone else to get hurt!" _she said firmly. All eyes turned to her in surprise at her outburst. She stood straight, looking around at their faces nervously. _"There is only one who can stop him from getting that stone. Only one person can hold that stone, without fear of its powers sullying their heart."_

"_Elahir, you no longer have your dark powers though, you can not do this alone,"_ Gandalf said softly, but then looked at her critically. _"No, I am mistakened. There has been a change?"_

"_The Valar have seen fit that Elahir should have her dark powers back, if just to destroy the stone and prevent Saruman from gaining untold power." _Galadriel turned to look at Elahir, a comforting look on her face. _"However, you need not do it alone, Elahir. Many will come to your aid in your mission. Saruman will place many obstacles before you to ensure he will reach his prize before you can destroy it."_

Elahir looked thoughtful. She hadn't noticed Legolas move to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him in surprise, he nodded once to her, squeezing her shoulder. _"I will aid you."_ Elahir felt her chest tighten and she grit her teeth, remembering the vision from Galadriel's mirror.

"_And it would not be right if I did not join you in this journey,"_ Gandalf said, with a nod of his head. _"It was I who brought you out of the forest after all."_

"_But where to go? My lady, where is it that the Merith Stone lies?"_ Lord Elrond asked Galadriel.

"_Where it has been since the beginning of Middle Earth, the land of Sheann elves. It still lies hidden in the city of Shoran," _Galadriel replied looking straight at Elahir. She continued, "_Few know where the city of Shoran lies, long has it been since living eyes have seen the city, not since long before Sauron laid waste to it. The city lies close to Mordor, you see, nestled within the Ash Mountains. Many wondered if Sauron was drawn to Mordor because of the power within the mountains."_ Galadriel continued to pace about the chamber, her eyes darting between the council, before resting once again on Elahir. _"Only those attuned to the dark power can sense it, so only Elahir will be able to pin point it exactly. However, with the right magic, Saruman may also be able to track it down."_

"_Then we must hurry," _Legolas said eagerly. Elahir looked at him harshly.

"_No, we need to prepare ourselves, Elahir especially," _Gandalf said sternly. "_A lot of this will rest on her. She will need to learn all she can about her abilities. I will help her as much as I can."_

"_Most she will need to learn on her own. None are left of her kind to teach her the ways of her powers. All we can do is offer her advice," _Lord Celeborn explained, somberly.

Lord Elrond looked thoughtfully at Elahir. _"What of the Sheann princess's thoughts on the matter?"_

The council looked to her expectantly. Legolas squeezed her shoulder gently. She looked thoughtfully at their faces before staring at the table in front of her. _"I don't want anyone else to get hurt for me. Too many lives were lost during the war against Sauron. I would prefer to do this alone,"_ she began slowly, wringing her hands in front of her. She heard sharp gasps from around her. _"However, I understand that I cannot do this journey alone, I am not strong enough with my powers yet. I need to learn all that I can now, in the hopes that it will be enough. I know I can learn more along the way,"_ she looked up to meet their eyes. _"But we have to stop Saruman."_

They all nodded once and gave her warm smiles. Maybe, just maybe, she could protect them all.

**Legolas POV**

After the council, Legolas had walked with Elahir, exploring the walkways and paths throughout Lothlorien. It had been decided that they should spend a week preparing for the journey, sending messages throughout the lands to seek out information and notifying the surrounding Lords of the land of their intent. Lord Elrond had set off immediately to send messages while Galadriel had gone to consult her mirror.

He had noticed Elahir's mood had become darker since the night before when he had seen her return with Galadriel.

"Is everything alright, Elahir?" Legolas asked her as they descended to the ground to continue their walk. She sighed in response but did not answer. "What burdens you, Elahir? Please tell me."

"There is nothing you can do, Legolas. I am cursed to carry this burden until the very end. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt on account of me," she answered ruefully. Legolas felt a pang of sadness at the tone of her voice. He wasn't sure if she meant her burden was the journey ahead of her, or something else.

Her eyes barely left the ground, her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were still a darker shade of amber.

"I will do my best to help you, Elahir." He stopped her, standing before her and grabbing her by her shoulders gently. She looked up at him in surprise, raising her eyebrows. "I promise, Elahir, I will help you bear this burden."

She lowered her eyebrows and her face darkened again, but only for a moment before she gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Legolas. I know you will try." She placed a hand onto one of his and squeezed it, taking it in hers and continuing to walk, still holding his hand. He felt a thrill and his heart beat faster as she held his hand in hers. Her fingers were still very warm, but not unpleasantly so.

They walked together quietly for a while. His curiousity got the better of him. "Where did you go with Galadriel last night?" Elahir looked up at him in surprise. She cocked her head to one side thoughtfully and looked up to the tree tops. "I saw you return with her just before Gandalf arrived."

"She wanted to discuss with me a couple of things, predominantly the return of my powers," Elahir answered, letting go of his hand as she did so. Legolas felt a pang of disappointment at that but said nothing and was careful not to let it show on his face.

"Is she going to teach you to control them?"

"Weren't you listening? Only I can teach myself to control them," she answered curtly, a touch of annoyance in her voice. Legolas was taken aback for just a moment as she sighed and continued. "I can only take what advice they can offer and try and learn that way. My mother said I had already previously learned to control my foresight, if I can do that, then the rest will come with time. I just don't think we have the time for me to learn to control them properly."

He watched as she looked depressed and sat down on a patch of soft green grass to the side of the path leading away from the main area of Lothlorien. His heart ached for her. For all he wanted to help her, there really was little he could but offer support and his bow. He sat down beside her. "I will help you all I can, Elahir, you will not face your troubles alone, ever."

"If only you knew," she whispered, making him stare at her for a moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Elahir POV**

After a walk through the outskirts of Lothlorien with Legolas, Elahir returned to the main chamber where Gandalf was waiting for her.

"Come, Elahir," he said motioning for her to follow him. She obliged, following him along several pathways through the tree tops. He soon stopped at a _flet_ at the very edge of city of Lothlorien. It over looked a valley in the trees.

"What are we doing here, Gandalf?" she asked curiously as he sat down cross legged, looking out towards the valley.

"Meditating." Elahir looked at him incredulously. This was how he planned to help teach her? He made himself comfortable and laid his staff across his lap and before clasping his hands in his lap and closing his eyes.

"Uh, this was not what I had in mind," she said slowly sitting beside him.

"I daresay you have a lot in mind. Now would be a good time to organise those thoughts. It is surprising what clarity of mind can achieve with ones power," he replied, not opening his eyes.

Elahir sighed. Well, it wasn't like she had anything better to do, so she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She felt the sun's rays embrace her face, that was a feeling she had missed. It helped to clear her mind for a moment.

"Focus on one thing, focus on your power, whether it be foresight, or your energy force. Just one." She heard Gandalf say. She did not know how long they had been sitting there. She had just been enjoying the warmth of the sun.

She took a deep breath and thought about what she should focus on. She thought about the battle at the Black Gate, how she had used her power there. Suddenly, she felt as if she was lifted into the air, and heat flowed through her body.

'_Focus on control, Elahir.'_ A familiar voice resonated through her head. It was not Gandalf's voice. _'Control the power, shape it.'_

She took another deep breath. It hurt, her whole body was hurting from the burn. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind but continued to focus on the memory of her powers at the Black Gate. She thought of the ball of energy that had encapsulated her. She forced her hands to move, it hurt so much, but she held them apart before her.

'_Move the energy.'_

She began to sweat as she tried to push the energy that she felt into her hands. Searing pain shot through every muscle in her body and she began to pant from exhaustion. She grit her teeth and pushed on. She felt the wound on her face start to reopen, and a sudden pain shot through her side and she heard her ribs crack again.

"Elahir!" she heard Gandalf shout, but it sounded distant. "Elahir, you must stop! It is too much too soon!"

"I...can...do...this..." She set her jaw and tried to push the energy to her hands again, her ribs cracked again. She heard elvish voices far off in the distance. It confused her.

"Elahir! Open your eyes! You must stop!" came Legolas' voice. The images from Lady Galadriel's mirror sprung to her mind and she gasped opening her eyes. Her vision blurred and she found herself falling. Warm hands caught her, although the impact caused her great pain. She felt herself being lowered to the _flet_, Legolas' hands brushing her hair from her face.

"Legolas?" she struggled to speak.

"Elahir, are you okay? Your wounds, they've reopened," he said as other hands began touching her body.

"_She has re-broken her ribs, and a gash has opened on her leg?"_ she heard Elrond murmur. She tried to sit up, causing excruciating pain down her side.

"Lie still, Elahir," Gandalf ordered, pushing her down by her shoulder. "You did well." Elahir didn't argue, her vision was swimming now and she could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness.

**Legolas POV**

Elahir lay asleep in one of the rooms of the healing halls. Legolas watched as Lord Elrond checked Elahir's ribs one more time. He raised his eyebrows and frowned, as if surprised by something. His frown disappeared and he looked pleased before moving away from her. He met Legolas' enquiring eyes, with a smile.

"With her dark powers returned to her, her healing is coming along nicely. Her ribs are nearly completely healed, although there is still bruising around them. She will be sore for a few hours yet," he explained. He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Do not fear, I believe she will prevail. And soon, she is far stronger than she was before. And she has you."

Elrond left the room, leaving Legolas alone with Elahir. He moved towards the bed, sitting beside her. The wound on her face had healed back to a scratch and her colour was returning.

He thought back to the scene he had just witnessed, moments before. He had heard Gandalf shouting at Elahir. Hurrying up the stairs to the _flet _where Gandalf had taken her to meditate, he was met with a scene of Elahir floating in mid-air, while surrounded with red tendrils of light that were moving around her body. He noticed that every now and then that they would try to congregate about her hands, but would soon return to shooting in random directions. Every now and then they would touch a nearby leaf, setting it alight.

He shook his head, why would they give her back such terribly destructive powers without the knowledge to control them?

"Somethings are better learnt along the way," a soft, ethereal voice spoke from the doorway. He turned to see the Lady Galadriel standing there. She silently glided into the room. He stood quickly and bowed his head. "Wouldn't you say, young prince?" She smiled knowingly at him.

"But, my lady, with such a destructive power, would it not be better to bestow her the knowledge on how to use these powers?" Legolas asked watching her as she looked over Elahir.

"All lessons are valued more greatly if learnt on their own, you should know this. Many tasks throughout your life have you endured, have all these not taught you valuable lessons?"

Legolas thought for a moment and then looked down upon Elahir's scarred face. Indeed, he had learnt many lessons over his journeys the last few years. He had grown as an elf and now understood much more Middle Earth than he had from lessons from his father.

"You see it now, young prince. The most important lessons are learnt alone. She too must learn these lessons alone, all we can do is but to offer our emotional support and advice. Even if we knew how to teach her the secrets of her power, it is something that she will value more if learnt on her own. She understands this, so must you." Galadriel touched a hand to her cheek, closed her eyes for a moment before drawing her hand back.

Legolas saw, for a fleeting second, a look of turmoil on Galadriel's face. She was stone faced once more as she looked back at him. "My lady, will she be alright?"

"Now? Yes, of course. You must understand that in the long run, she has many painful and hard decisions to make, and none will she take lightly." With that Galadriel headed for the door, placing her hand on Legolas shoulder for a short moment before taking her leave.

Legolas was left in the room with Elahir, alone once more. Elahir's face seemed tormented, even in her sleep. He moved to her bed and took her hand in his.

**Elahir POV**

Elahir didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but when she woke up, her body felt stiff all over. She thought her slumber must have extended awhile. As her eyes cleared, she tried to move her fingers and found someone holding them, a tingling feeling shooting through her arm. Her eyes finally cleared and she noticed Legolas sitting beside her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, groggily. He smiled at her, rubbing his fingers along her knuckles.

"Only a few days," he answered. She looked at him incredulously.

"Only? That's valuable training time lost!" She hurried to sit up but Legolas stopped her gently.

"You already tapped into your power, I saw you do it." He looked saddened by what he said, and it made Elahir curious. "You just need to control it now."

"Well, I should hurry, we haven't got much time," she replied, again trying to move. He let her go this time, standing and following her. She grabbed her swords and bow from a table nearby.

'_You won't be needing those,'_ came Galadriel's voice. She looked around at Legolas, who returned her look questioningly. Clearly he had not heard what she did. _'I shall see you within the meeting flet soon.'_

Taking on her instruction she began to walk outside the room.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked, Elahir clearly detecting a hint of worry in his voice.

She thought for a moment, before turning to look back at him. He had begun to follow her and was caught by surprise when she turned around, so they now stood barely inches apart. She was taken aback by his closeness, and placed a hand on his chest. "I have to meet with Galadriel," she said, feeling her face begin to flush slightly. She went to remove her hand, but before she could Legolas had taken it in his own again and held it to his chest.

"Elahir, I want you to know I am always going to be here to help you. It was my oath to protect you, and I intend to do that, no matter what." With his other hand, he ran a finger along her cheek, his skin was soft and she felt her cheek tingle under his touch.

Elahir looked at him in mild surprise, she could feel the ferocity and earnest in his voice, and she felt her chest tighten and her heart seemed to beat faster. She gave a small, if slightly over whelmed smile. He pulled her closer to him, embracing her in his arms again and she felt as if she were melting into them. She rested her head onto his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, and felt a warmth radiate from his whole body.

"Thank you, Legolas," she said finally pulling away after enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. He released her, although she could tell it was not willingly. He seemed to be facing some inner turmoil of his own. She smiled at him again, before standing upon her toes and kissing him softly. She pulled away again, to see his appearance changed to one of surprise. She gave a knowing smile before turning and leaving the room.

Elahir quietly entered the meeting _flet _to see Galadriel was waiting patiently for her. She didn't turn when Elahir arrived, although Elahir suspected she had heard her. Her suspicions were soon answered when Galadriel spoke.

"I am glad to see you have roused finally. Have you any revelations to speak?" she asked without turning to look at Elahir.

"None that I doubt you have not seen, my lady," she answered, knowing very well that Galadriel would have seen many things inside her mirror. "What is it you wish to see me for, my lady?" she asked, her voice tainted with the slightest hint of suspicion.

Galadriel finally turned to look at her. "Is it wrong that I want to check on a guest to the golden wood? Your well-being is very important to us."

"I've come to realise, not often do you do things out of concern alone. Everything is a lesson or hidden advice."

Galadriel raised one of her perfect eyebrows and gave a small smile.

"Perhaps you should take a moment, just to enjoy your surroundings. Never take advantage of what nature has to give." With that, Galadriel walked out to the balcony and looked out over the golden wood, closing her eyes as the sun shone down on her face.

Elahir stepped out onto the balcony with her, glancing at her shortly before looking out over the golden wood as well. It had been days since she had seen the light of day, if Legolas' words were true. The sun's rays on her face warmed her entire body and she felt refreshed from just the short period already. She glanced back at Galadriel, her eyes were still closed and her face peaceful.

"Elahir, you should take in all that surrounds you, we are surrounded by blessings we must not take for granted, for one day, they could all be gone."

Elahir felt a wave of sadness at these words. If she didn't succeed, this will all be gone. She took a deep breath and looked over the golden wood once more, before slowly closing her eyes, lifting her face towards the sun, allowing it to fully embrace the sunlight.

'_Feel the birds.'_

She was confused for a moment. She thought she had misheard Galadriel, but listened for the birds all the same. Soon the sounds of several birds' song came to her ear. They sang happily to each other, she enjoyed hearing their beautiful music as they went about their work. And then it came to her. She could feel their presence, in the distance before her. They flitted from branch to branch, singing to each other, and she could feel their movements. She concentrated on the feeling and cocked her head to the sound.

'_Listen to the trees, feel their movements.'_

She was startled by Galadriel's voice in her mind again, but calmed herself quickly and did as she was told. She pushed the birds from her mind and focused to the trees, they whispered as the wind blew through their leaves. They passed on little messages to each other, further through the forest. She could hear the faint messages on the wind that blew through their branches. Little songs they sung amongst themselves, they sung of the birds in their leaves, the squirrels running through their branches, the deer throughout the forest, their voices were so much different to the trees she was used to in Fangorn Forest, soft and light.

After concentrating on the sounds of the forest for a short while, she soon felt the movements of the trees, she could feel the movements of their limbs, and their leaves as they blew with the breezes that carried their words. She relaxed as she felt their movements, soon the birds movements joined in too. She felt peaceful, all worries leaving her mind as she thoroughly enjoyed this new discovery of the golden wood.

She truly appreciated the beauty of the golden wood now. She felt light, as if her body floated, fully recharged from the embrace from the sun. Like the suns rays wound itself around her body. It was an amazing feeling.

'_Well done, Elahir.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Legolas POV**

Legolas strolled along the pathways of Lothlorien. He couldn't help but feel a little bit lighter in mood than he had earlier in the day. He had been left stunned by Elahir's sudden actions before she had hurried from her room within the healing halls.

He walked along the pathways, greeting the other elves as he went on his way. He felt as if nothing could sour his mood. As he walked along, he encountered Lord Elrond.

"_My lord, Legolas, you seem to be in high spirits?" _he greeted with an inquisitive smile. Legolas bowed and tried not to grin even wider.

"_Yes, my lord, Elahir has awoken," _he replied, keeping further details to himself. Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow in response, clearly seeing there was more to the story.

"_Yes, I have heard. Lady Galadriel has called for her," _Elrond replied, about to move on. Legolas' smile faltered and he looked at Elrond in concern. They would not continue to try and help her control the power so soon after she has awoken, surely?

"_Whatever for?"_

"_I do not know, whatever it is, it seems to be working," _Elrond replied and motioned to one of the upper _flets._ Legolas looked to the direction Elrond had motioned to. He could see the faintest of glows coming from beyond the_ flet._

"_Could that be Elahir doing that?" _Legolas breathed. He looked to Elrond who smiled back at him knowingly.

"_She is strong, she will learn very quickly," _Elrond explained. Legolas yearned to hurry to the _flet _and see what was going on for himself. _"As stubborn as her mother ever was, I would say."_ Lord Elrond smiled and winked at Legolas before bidding Legolas farewell and continuing on his way.

Legolas took the opportunity to ascend the stairs to the higher _flets_ and hurried to where he had seen the strange glowing light. He was astonished by what his eyes were met with. As he went to move forward he was met with a low growl.

He looked down to see Tithen Lum standing guard inside the doorway, although not unusual for her to growl at him, he had not had her react in such a way to him in quite a while. She stood from her position lying on the ground to stand before him.

'_Do not fear, young prince. She is in complete control,' _Galadriel's voice spoke to him, although he did not see her lips move. She was standing beside Elahir, watching her very carefully. Her eyes met his, a pleased expression on her face.

Legolas couldn't help but worry when he looked at Elahir. Her body was surrounded by a light red glowing orb. Within the orb, darker tendrils flowed around Elahir's body. It seemed as if a breeze was contained within the orb, her hair blew loose from her braids and swirled around her.

As he watched, still worried for her well-being and contemplating taking on Tithen Lum, Elahir seemed to turn her head slightly. It was then that he saw the expression on her face. Although her eyes were closed, he could see her face was absolutely calm and peaceful. There was even the faintest of smiles on her lips.

He breathed in sharply, surprised by the sudden strength he felt ebb from her. Her eyes shot open and she turned to face him, a look of surprise on her face. Her expression changed to one of further shock when she saw the orb surrounding her, and the tendrils of light swirling around her body. She lifted her hand closer to her face and watched as a ribbon of red wove its way up to her fingers and then slowly disappeared into thin air.

"My lady," Elahir asked in alarm looking to the tall elleth beside her. "Are you doing this?"

"No, Elahir, this is your doing."

"Ah..." she said lifting her other hand, watching as the same thing happened again. Tithen Lum stood and moved to the side, allowing Legolas to step inside the room.

"Amazing," he said as her eyes met his. No longer a sign of darkness within them, but purely golden amber, they shone back at him. He felt his breathing hitch when their eyes met.

"How is this possible?" Elahir asked, looking back to Galadriel again. Her concentration broken, the orb suddenly vanished.

Galadriel smiled and began walking around Elahir. "After your meditation session with Gandalf, which I watched in on from afar, i thought perhaps that was the wrong method to go by. The reaction was so hostile and fragile, and I could see the pressure on you was immense and not something you were used to. Then i remembered in conversation with your mother, Queen Ellia, many years ago, when we had fallen into a discussion of the difference in our powers. I was interested in how it was Queen Ellia was capable of controlling something as destructive as the dark power so easily, and to do the work of good." Her eyes flickered up at Elahir for a moment, making Legolas wonder if perhaps Galadriel was testing Elahir now. "You see, usually the dark power, is anger in its most purest form, usually channelled to harm others or seek revenge. Dark elves, however, generally have never felt either."

Elahir looked taken aback for a moment, before looking sad. Legolas thought perhaps he knew why. He thought back to the battle at the black gate, and what Aragorn and Gandalf had told him of Elahir's use of her power there and what had triggered it. It had been when a large troll had managed to knock himself and Aragorn with it's large hammer and thrown them several feet away. Legolas himself had been knocked out momentarily as well as having his arm broken. Seeing her friends in danger had caused Elahir to lose all control of her anger and fear and triggered her dormant dark powers.

"But i remember clearly, how your mother, Queen Ellia, explained to me how she learned to control the powers lying within her, and hone her skills. She described them to me so vividly, she even helped me with my own meditation. She told me how nature itself was her secret to controlling her emotions and power to become stronger and more knowledgeable. Being one with the trees, the animals, the forces of nature. It all helped teach her."

Elahir looked sadly at the ground. "But I am not my mother."

"No, but you are clearly her daughter," Galadriel replied. Elahir looked up and met Galadriel's eyes, Legolas could clearly see the golden amber had begun to darken again. "The strength I see within you is reminiscent of everything I saw in your mother, and I know that you are as ever capable as your mother was at controlling those powers within you. As you just did. Look around you, Elahir."

Elahir did as she was told, looking all about the _flet_ and the trees beyond it. Her eyes soon met with his. He smiled at her, before nodding to the boughs of the tree around them with a wry smile. "I see no scorch marks."

Elahir looked gobsmacked, before laughing herself. "I see your point." She already seemed rejuvenated. Elahir looked to Galadriel who also smiled at Legolas' jest. "I would like to try again."

"Not today, Elahir, I would advise you take your time to learn your craft. Even the best artisans must take baby steps to hone their skill." With a smile and bow of her head, she left the _flet._

**Elahir POV**

Elahir sighed as Galadriel exited the _flet._ She looked to Legolas and Tithen Lum.

"Just because she is gone, doesn't mean you can't try again yourself. Here, I will join you," Legolas offered. Elahir looked at him in surprise. He offered her a hand. She looked at it and considered it for a moment. Then the image of Legolas lying on the ground, lifeless, came to mind again. She bit her lip anxiously.

"Thank you, but perhaps it's not a good idea. If something were to go wrong, I would hate to hurt you," she answered, as Tithen Lum strode to stand beside her. Elahir stroked her between the ears, causing her to drop her tongue out of her mouth with pleasure. Elahir smiled before looking back to Legolas. He looked downcast, but met her gaze a smile. "Perhaps a walk would be nice though?" she offered.

They walked back down to the ground, taking in everything that went on around them. Tithen Lum bounded ahead of them, occasionally running off to see some of the other elves that were scattered here and there, going about their business. Elahir smiled, as they bid her good day with a scratch behind the ear and a treat of some sort.

"Tithen Lum is going to get quite fat if she is not careful," Legolas commented with a sly smile. Elahir giggled, she had been thinking something quite similiar but was careful not to say anything, in case the oversized wolf should hear her.

They continued walking on until they came to the outskirts of the golden city, here the trees were closer together, but the sun still seemed to reach the forest floor. Elahir was thinking about what she had just achieved when she felt the familiar tingling sensation fill her fingers. Legolas took her hand in his and held it as he walked on. Elahir could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, but tried not to show her alarm.

"You should be very proud of what you achieved today," Legolas said, glancing sideways at her. Elahir gave a small smile, but said nothing. "I have a lot of faith in you, Elahir. I think you are capable of many wonderful things."

At this, Elahir looked up in surprise. "What makes you say that, Legolas?" she asked.

"I have seen the amazing effect you have on the people around you. Like the way you made my father smile. It had been a long age since i saw him look like that at anyone, Elahir, even myself." His last words were sad. Elahir felt her heart ache for him. She knew what he spoke of though. It was as his father had said to her at their parting. She remembered it clearly.

_Elahir and Thranduil stood upon the great balcony of the Halls of Thranduil, he had her hand draped on his elbow as he looked out over the Greenwood realm. It made her uncomfortable but she knew better than to pull her hand away from the King._

'_I regret much in my time, Elahir. None, moreso, than not being able to send aid when your mother needed it. She was a stubborn woman, but my closest friend after Legolas' mother crossed to the Undying Lands. I always sought her advice. She was wise beyond her years. I admired her, you know?" Elahir glanced at Thranduil, unsure what he was getting at. He sighed. "Do not hold grudges, Elahir, and aid each other at all times. I have regretted letting your mother down for many an age. Legolas might tell you, I have shown little emotion for my own son. After his mother crossed onwards to the Undying Lands, my heart was broken. Whenever I looked at Legolas, I saw her. If not for your mother, that rift in my heart may never have healed. She cared not as much for me as I did for her, but she helped me see that he was just as much my son as he was his mother's."_

_Elahir looked at Thranduil in shock. Legolas had never mentioned his mother. And she had never felt to question him, prying was not something she had ever considered. To hear this, from Thranduil of all people was a surprise. Add to that, his confession of his true feelings for her own mother. She knew they were close, but she had never imagined such a thing as this._

"_Elahir, I see the way Legolas looks at you, how he smiles at you. I recognise those looks, they were the same that I gave. I may have pushed my love away at times for all those around me, I do not wish to see my son fall to the same regrets as I have."_

She focused on Legolas' face again. His eyes glistened a bright, baby blue as he stared at her questioningly for a moment.

"Apologies, my mind was elsewhere," she said, shaking her head. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, causing her heart to skip a beat for moment. The young prince of the Greenwood Realm was indeed a good looking elf, and his attention was solely fixed on her.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked, she thought she detected a hint of jealousy.

"Just of another conversation I had, elsewhere." He didn't seem completely happy with the answer to his question, but he did not question her further. "Similar words were said to me not long ago."

She watched as he furrowed his brow in contemplation, turning to continue walking along the forest path. She wondered how long it would take for him to come to the right conclusion. It didn't take long.

He suddenly looked at her, his eyes wide, faltering for a step. She smiled back, before giving his hand a squeeze, before releasing his hand and turning back towards Lothlorien.

**oOOo**

Several days passed, every day Elahir would take a moment and go to the upper most _flets _and practice controlling her power. Soon, she became quite adept at its control as far as not letting it cause any destruction.

She was pleased with this, however, she knew it was not enough. At the end of one of her meditation sessions, she found Mithrandir and Galadriel waiting for her.

"_Your control has come along well. Your confidence in your ability has proven to be the key in your control,"_ Galadriel commented with a slight nod and smile. Elahir returned the smile and nodded too.

"_I do feel a lot better about my powers."_

"_Elahir, perhaps we should move you onto some more physical training?"_ Mithrandir asked with a raised eyebrow. Elahir looked hesitantly at Mithrandir. _"You need to be tested. Controlling it in a calm environment is one thing. You need to be tested in a trying environment."_

"_What do you suggest, Mithrandir?"_ Elahir asked curiously. She had a feeling she knew what he meant, and she wasn't sure it was something she wanted to try.

"_We will be there the whole time, to keep you in check. Just in case,"_ Mithrandir said in an offhand manner, and motioned for her to follow him. Elahir looked down at Tithen Lum, who cocked her head to one side as Galadriel followed Mithrandir back down to the ground.

They walked to the training area, further into the Lorien Forest. There waiting was Haldir and some of his men, as well as Orophin, Rumil and Legolas.

Legolas and Haldir were not dressed in their fine attire, as Elahir had grown accustomed to seeing them wearing for the duration of her stay at Lothlorien. She herself was dressed in her comfy travelling attire as she often did when practicing to control her powers, as she did not want to destroy any more of the fine dresses given to her by the Lorien elves.

Elahir also noticed Legolas had his swords strapped to his back, and Haldir his sword at his side. Orophin and Rumil had spears at the ready, while several of the Lorien troops also held bows and arrows, if not swords themselves.

"_What's going on?"_ Elahir asked looking at Mithrandir in concern.

"_You've been letting your swordsmanship slip your mind, if you ask me. Your powers are only as good as your ability to swing a sword, don't you think? You can't always rely on them."_

Elahir raised her eyebrows and looked to Lady Galadriel, who had moved to stand beside Lord Celeborn, who was standing a little way away from the circle of elves. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn smiled. She noticed Lord Celeborn also had a sword attached to his hip. She found that interesting.

Elahir stepped forward, swinging her arms and leaning her head from one side to the other to warm them up, a smirk on her face. "_Very well, it's been a while since I exercised."_

An elleth handmaiden hurried forward with Elahir's twin swords, handing them carefully to her. Elahir thanked her and began strapping them to her sides. "_So who is first the-."_

Before she could finish, both Orophin and Rumil lunged forward, with their spears aimed straight for her. Elahir only just managed to turn herself side on so the spears just brushed past her. She looked at the two Lorien wardens incredulously, before grabbing hold of the two spears and pulling them fiercely towards her. She kicked out Rumil's feet from beneath him, causing him to fall backwards, and then let go of his spear to punch Orophin. He managed to block the punch, before reefing his spear from Elahir's hand.

She leapt backwards, at a crouch. She heard Tithen Lum growl from behind her. _"No, Tithen."_ She said looking back to the lycan. The lycan bared her teeth but didn't move. Just as Elahir turned to look back to the twins, Orophin lunged forward with his spear again, Elahir pulled out her swords, parrying the sharp spear away from her and moving to strike Orophin again.

Rumil blocked the strike with his spear, having recovered from Elahir's earlier defensive move. Orophin moved to attack her again, but she blocked with her spare sword, before spinning away, crouching low and narrowing her eyes.

_'When the odds are against you, will you be able to control those powers given to you to overcome your enemy?'_

She heard Lady Galadriel's voice in her head. She shook her head to try and focus on the fight in front of her. As she did so, Haldir attacked her from her left. She managed to block his onslaught of heavy swings. He used a much bigger sword than her two, but it was only one sword he used in comparison to her two. She found it easy to block and return attacks on him. She parried and ducked before moving to strike at the armour around his waist, only to have one of the twins block that attack too.

She growled and grit her teeth as the other twin, whoever it was, as she was too busy to notice, tried to attack her from behind. She arched backwards and blocked the attack, narrowing her eyes at him. She flipped herself over, striking him with a leg as she did so, dropping her knee into his chest.

_'Fighting ability is all well and good, but Saruman won't just use a sword to try and stop you.'_

Elahir growled to herself as the three male elves stared wide eyed as she crouched over Rumil's prone body. He was conscious but in pain after that strike.

Orophin ran at her next, she parried his spear, backing away as he moved towards her, strike after strike, clanging against her swords.

_'Concentrate, Elahir.'_

Elahir watched Orophin's movements carefully, and as she watched, it was as if they slowed right before her. She slowed her breathing and opened her mind as she had when meditating on the meeting _flet._ As she did so, Haldir tried to join the fray. Elahir blocked a strike from Orophin, before parrying Haldir's sword and spinning away. She kicked at Orophin, knocking him back. As he fell backward, Legolas lunged forward, his sword coming down at Elahir from above. Elahir elbowed Haldir on the right side of his face, before bringing both her swords up to block Legolas.

She smirked as he raised his eyebrows at her quick reaction.

"Don't look so surprised," she said coolly. He smirked back, before trying to slash his other sword across at her, she jumped back in alarm, landing on one knee as she did so. She winced slightly, causing Legolas to falter. She took the chance to launch herself at him, only for him to react just in time to spin away, but not before she managed to catch his arm with one of her swords.

She had no chance to celebrate, as Haldir had recovered and was attacking her. Now she had both attacking her at the same time. She parried, dodged and retaliated as best she could, but both men were strong and nimble.

"_I think you need a further challenge, Elahir,"_ Mithrandir called out. He looked to Lord Celeborn, who raised a hand.

Elahir caught the movement in the corner of her eye. He looked to his archers.

_'Elahir, concentrate and open your mind. Feel the environment around and let the purity help you focus.'_

Elahir continued to parry the oncoming attacks from Legolas and Haldir, all the while trying to focus on everything else around her. She took deep breaths and narrowed her eyes as time seemed to slow down once again.

She saw Lord Celeborn's hand drop and heard the tell tale sound of bows releasing arrows. She took a deep breath, blocked attacks by Haldir and Legolas before she saw the arrows. There was a flash from her dreams, Legolas' lifeless and prone body appeared in her mind. She pushed both elves backwards, before focusing on them both and then the arrows behind them.

* * *

**I'm sorry, that was mean...**

**Yeah, I can't say that with a straight face.**

**xo Krayzee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone!**

**Back again, finally! Been so busy with life, new baby, fundraising, family, moving states, all the fun stuff that gets in the way.**

**As well as a bad case of writer's block.**

**Well, I've got 4 weeks with just me and the kids so I'm back to see if I can pick up that mojo again.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Legolas POV**

This had been Mithrandir and Galadriel's idea. Legolas thought it was a terrible idea. Not only would it be putting Elahir in danger, but everyone else if she lost control. Lord Celeborn had hesitated to agree to it, but no doubt Galadriel had gotten into his head.

Here he was battling it out with Elahir, and she was holding her own quite well, but Legolas was witnessing something truly remarkable. She had taken down Orophin and Rumil already, and had already managed to score a hit on his arm, which stung but didn't bother him too much.

And now, Lord Celeborn was putting into place the last part of their plan. Legolas hoped that Galadriel and Mithrandir were right about this, because if they were wrong it could end up extremely painful, for he and Haldir in particular.

The archer's released their arrows, just as Elahir managed to knock back both he and Haldir. Legolas recovered himself enough to stop from falling over, as did Haldir. Then she sheathed her swords, and to his amazement, Elahir's eyes began to shimmer the bright golden amber he had seen once before, red tendrils began to filter from her body and she was not focused on them, but behind them.

As the arrows would have reached them, Elahir flung her arms out, a red wall of power seeming to fly through them and continue on behind them. They both stopped to look behind them. There the red wall of power stopped and held its position. The arrows hit the wall and disintegrated.

"_Hold fire!"_ Lord Celeborn ordered his archers. Legolas and Haldir looked to each other with wide eyes and then back at Elahir. She was breathing heavily, but holding the shield in place.

"_Well done, Elahir."_ Mithrandir applauded her.

"_Not over yet,"_ she panted, before giving a mischievous smile at Legolas and Haldir. He knew that smile, it meant trouble for him. She appeared to reef something back, and the next second he felt a great force from behind him and fell forward heavily, along with Haldir. He was winded as he lay on the ground puzzled.

"_I win."_ Legolas looked towards her as he felt the weight on his back disappear and saw her fall to her knees, panting heavily. Haldir and Legolas hurried to her side.

"_Are you alright_?" Legolas asked urgently, gripping her shoulders and trying to right her. She sat back on the ground, still panting.

"That was something else," Elahir said.

"You did well," Haldir said. "And thank you, I rather hoped you would find a way to stop the arrows."

"Saving your behind is becoming a habit, it seems," Elahir joked with a slight grimace. Legolas frowned at Elahir, now was not the time to be making jokes.

"_She needs rest,"_ Lady Galadriel ordered. Haldir and Legolas helped her to her feet. _"Legolas, take her to her room. Haldir, you might want to help your brothers."_ Legolas and Haldir looked to see his brothers still struggling to their feet. Legolas couldn't help smirking.

"Sorry about that,_"_ Elahir murmured.

"_It's all a learning curve, my lady,"_ Haldir said with a wry smile, as he let her arm go and hurried over to his brothers. Legolas took Elahir's weight and began walking her towards her _talan_.

"How's your arm?" she asked as they walked slowly.

"That was cheeky."

"That was fun," she said with a smirk. "Ow," she groaned and tripped.

"What's wrong?" he asked in surprise. He knew she was tired from using so much of her powers, but he wasn't sure that would merit her complaining of pain.

"You got me," she admitted, showing him a split in her pants where he had managed to catch her with one of his swords on her thigh. It was bleeding.

"Elahir! Why didn't you say something?" he exclaimed stopping and inspecting it. It was quite deep.

"Where's the fun in that?" she replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, it's not that bad. It will heal with some rest."

Legolas grimaced, but continued to help her back to her _talan_. One of the healers was already there waiting for her, a basket of herbs in his hands. He followed Legolas and Elahir into the _talan_ and began crushing up herbs while Legolas help Elahir to sit on the side of her bed.

"Don't look so worried, Legolas. It's all in good fun and education," Elahir said, removing her swords from her waist. "If you're going to look so pained all the time, get out, I can't stand seeing your face like that," she teased.

Legolas raised his eyebrows at that. She immediately faltered, her cheeks going pink. Legolas grinned. "Well, alright. Rest well." With that he nodded to the healer and left the room. He wanted to speak to Galadriel, Mithrandir and Lord Celeborn about the exercise conducted.

He found them in the meeting _flet_.

"_How is the princess?" _Lord Celeborn queried when Legolas had sat down at the round table.

"_She is alright, quite jovial considering her exhaustion. She has managed to acquire a small injury to her leg, but I have no doubt she will heal within a few hours from it."_ Legolas looked at Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir. _"Well?"_

"_It was as I had hoped, she is gaining better control and understanding of her powers," _Mithrandir replied, smoking his pipe thoughtfully.

"_Indeed, she still has much to learn. So far she only knows how to use her powers as a form of protection. She may one day need to learn to use these powers as a weapon as her kin were adept at when called upon," _Galadriel added. _"Alas, I do not think we can teach her this here. She is far too comfortable and caring for those that reside here."_

"_Agreed," _Lord Celeborn nodded. _"She would not do anything to harm anyone. No matter what we threw at her, I doubt she would ever willingly use her powers to harm others."_

They sat in silence for a few moments. It was Mithrandir who spoke next. _"Then we must take her where there will be a threat that she feels no compassion for."_

Legolas looked at Mithrandir incredulously. _"What do you mean?"_

"_Don't look so shocked," _Mithrandir huffed. _"You know as well as I, she needs a real threat to ever consider tapping into her true potential. She is a natural protector. She has been since the day I met her. If she is to learn, she needs to feel a real threat is at hand."_

Legolas looked from Mithrandir to Lord Celeborn and then to Galadriel. She was staring at him intently. He then felt her presence in his mind again. '_Hard decisions, Legolas. They must be made.'_

"_What do you suggest?" _Lord Celeborn asked of Mithrandir.

"_I recall in your last report from the wardens that they said that there have been a number of Urak-Hai sightings at the edge of the forest. You have even lost one or two of your men in these attacks?"_

Legolas grit his teeth. He knew what Mithrandir was suggesting.

"_We send her out there? I still believe it would need to be a substantial threat to awaken her powers and abilities further,"_ Galadriel replied, looking away from Legolas.

"_Our last reports suggested the patrols were increasing in number. And what of this shadowy creature that attacked Elahir last time? Such an act is risky indeed if this creature were to attack. Not just for Elahir, but our men too," _Lord Celeborn reasoned.

Galadriel gave a small but sad smile. _"A risk that could prove fruitful."_

**Elahir POV**

Elahir rode alongside Legolas and Haldir. They were surrounded by other wardens of Lorien, Tithen Lum walked a few metres ahead of the group, nose to the ground and wearing her red armour. The blacksmith had made some adjustments to it, as her original had been made on the run for her before the battle of Helms Deep.

She had been more than happy to accept an invitation from Haldir to join him in a patrol of the outskirts of the forest. Legolas had not seemed too pleased with the idea, but refused to stay behind, clearly keen to not let her out of his sight.

"_So, you say there have been gangs of Urak-Hai attempting to breach the forest?" _Elahir asked with interest, watching Tithen Lum sniff the bottom of a tree trunk. She moved on again, running a few steps before slowing her pace back to a walk and sniffing the ground again.

"_Yes, they grow more brazen each day, and the numbers are swelling too," _Haldir replied. Elahir couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She wondered if perhaps that was her fault.

"_No sign of the black shadow that attacked her on our way here?"_ Legolas asked, suddenly seeming interested in the conversation.

"_None reported. That does not mean it is not out here," _Haldir answered as he held him arm up, drawing their patrol to a halt. They had reached the edge of the forest.

Elahir looked along the forests edge. There lie plenty of evidence of many battles, black blood, bodies of Urak-Hai and weapons littered the ground. Occasionally, she spied evidence of elven blood, but not much, which she found slightly consoling.

"_When was the last time your wardens took on the Urak-Hai?" _Elahir asked slowly.

"_Dusk." _Orophin answered from behind her. Elahir bit her lip.

"_I believe it would be best if we split up, we can cover more of the forests edge that way and overlap,"_ Rumil suggested, turning in his saddle to look at Haldir.

"_I agree, groups of four. Blow your horn if you should encounter any enemy parties."_

Elahir could have sworn she saw Legolas look at Haldir with a look of annoyance in the corner of her eye, but when she turned to face him, he wore no expression on his face and looked away. She looked back to Haldir who was organising the groups to patrol.

"_Elahir, Legolas and Tithen will stay with me, we shall head along the eastern perimeter. Once you reach the mountainside along the edge of the forest, turn back and head back in this direction."_

Elahir didn't think that sounded like the best idea, but she didn't know a great deal on military manoeuvres or strategies except what she had read in books, she felt it wasn't her place to speak up.

**Legolas POV**

Legolas and Elahir rode side by side behind Haldir. He had split them up on purpose, he had been ordered to make them appear more vulnerable to their enemies. He could tell from the look on her face, that Elahir felt the move to split up was not a wise one. She was smarter than she let on, but also respected Haldir's decision as the Marchwarden.

He looked within the forest, thinking he had spotted movement within the trees. He stared for a moment, and raised an eyebrow, but looked back towards Elahir.

Tithen Lum was scouting ahead of them, trying to track some trails. Most must have been old because she would follow them for a moment before stopping and returning to Elahir's side.

Legolas looked to Elahir, she seemed calm and relaxed, although still vigilant of her surroundings. They had been walking for a good hour or so, and not much had been said amongst them. Elahir stopped and looked around them for a moment, Tithen Lum looking to the sky, her ears moving in several directions before stopping to the East. She turned her head and raised her head higher, as if trying to make something out.

"_What is it, tarien?" _Legolas asked with interest. Haldir halted his horse and looked back.

Elahir appeared to be straining to hear something, then suddenly Legolas saw her eyes flash a dark amber and seemed to glaze over for a moment. He moved Arod closer to Veriann.

Elahir shook her head and her eyes returned to normal, although the colour was slightly diminished. Her face had fear written across it. "It's coming!"

She quickly pulled her bow and an arrow from her quiver, Legolas was quick to do the same, although he did not know where to aim. Haldir unsheathed his sword and held his horn ready to call for the others.

Legolas was about to ask Elahir what it was that she had seen, when she fired her arrow. He watched as it sailed through the air, appearing that she had aimed at nothing.

It was answered with an almighty screech. Legolas quickly notched an arrow as a black form appeared out of nowhere. Haldir blew his horn as hard as he could, while Elahir and Legolas continued to shoot arrows at the quickly approaching shadowy creature.

The creature hurtled straight for Elahir.

"_Elahir! Move!"_ Haldir shouted, moving his horse to be in front of her. She slung her bow and unsheathed her swords, before urging Veriann to move. She sprinted back towards the direction they had come, skirting the treeline.

Legolas continued firing at the creature as it changed direction, but his attention was soon attracted to a band of Urak-Hai that was running at them, fast. _"Urak-Hai!"_ He moved his aim to the Urak-Hai, firing as quickly as he could, aiming for their heads in the hopes he could take each down with one arrow.

He urged Arod forward, running wide of the horde of Urak-Hai, while Tithen Lum moved to follow Elahir, trying to get in between her mistress and the shadow.

"_We can't hold all these Urak-Hai off on our own!" _Legolas shouted as he too tried to follow Elahir, while still fighting off the large group of monstrous cretins of Saruman's bidding.

"_We must hold out until the others rejoin us,"_ Haldir replied, charging up atop his horse and removing the head of a nearby Urak-Hai.

Legolas looked to Elahir, she was still trying to outrun the shadowy creature which continued to screech as it gained on her. He watched as she skidded Veriann to a halt and changed direction back towards them. Legolas turned his own aim to the creature as it turned to follow her.

He fired, the arrow hit the creature, causing it to falter for a moment and screech angrily. Elahir took the opportunity to put more distance between her and it, slicing the head off a Urak-Hai that tried to bring her and Veriann down, she sheathed one sword so she could hold her reins as Veriann picked up more speed. Tithen Lum joined the fray, launching and bringing down a particularly ugly Urak-Hai by its neck.

The creature dove again, directly for Elahir. Legolas spurred Arod on, heading straight for Elahir, who had her attention on the creature behind her. Legolas fired another arrow, but it dodged it, spinning as it dove. It would hit Elahir any second.

"No! Elahir!" Legolas stood on Arod's back, before diving as he reached Elahir.

**Elahir POV**

She turned just in time to see his actions as he tried to jump between her and the shadowed creature. "Legolas!"

It was as if time froze then but she continued, she felt a flash of heat through her body, pulling Veriann up to a halt, turning to face the creature, she released the reins from her hand, raising it towards Legolas. Without a second thought, a red energy orb appeared around her, growing in size until it was around Legolas, Haldir and Tithen Lum.

The creature was still moving, although appearing to be travelling slowly. She could see it a little more clearly now. It was a creature appearing to be made up of a scales, feathers and long, hideous claws. It's head featured a long black beak filled with sharp jagged teeth. It too bore the white hand of Saruman on its chest.

She narrowed her eyes, feeling the evil aura flowing from this creature. It was purely of a magical existence. It was not a being of any sort. She gritted her teeth, before looking back towards the horde of Urak-Hai that were also slowly running towards her. They were surrounded and she could only just make out the rest of the watch rounding the corner of the forest, they were never going to make it in time to assist them.

She closed her eyes, recollecting her thoughts before she looked back to where Legolas was still mid air. He had thrown himself in harms way trying to protect her. She wouldn't let any harm come to him. She gave a shout as the heat within her body grew hotter, she looked back at the shadowy creature of Saruman, before beginning to swing her sword, it began to glow a vibrant red as she spun it around, finally she gave a shout and slashed it across her body. A large red wave of energy was flung from the sword, growing in size as it flew at Saruman's pet. Time sped back up and the energy blast flew past Legolas, hitting the vile creature dead on.

There was a scream, but Elahir did not waste time to see what had happened, instead turning her attention to the horde of Urak-Hai. She dismounted and began walking towards them. They seemed to falter when they saw her, but she did not. She raised her free hand, holding it up in their direction, concentrating on the biggest one at the front of the horde.

Suddenly, a multitude of red lightning appeared from Elahir's hand, streaking across the open ground towards the horde. It struck the group of Urak-Hai, the biggest bearing the brunt of Elahir's attack. The horde stopped, watching as the biggest Urak-Hai fell to its knees, before landing flat on its face, unmoving.

The Urak-Hai horde stopped, looking at their leader, before glancing at one another. They looked back to Elahir as she narrowed her eyes at them, before charging at her. She slashed her sword across in front of her, sending an energy beam slashing across the first few, they fell to the ground. The rest of the horde continued on towards her, trampling over the bodies of their dead.

She raised her hand in front of her and sent a hail of red icicles towards the hideous monsters. They shrieked and shouted, as the icicles penetrated their thick hides, passing through their bodies like they were nothing but parchment.

A few were left standing, staring around them at their fallen comrades. They looked up at Elahir with fear in their eyes, the first time most had probably ever felt fear.

"_Your time has ended..." _she murmured, unsheathing her second sword. She ran towards the horde, but all they saw was a bright red light streaking towards them, then they saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

**It will probably take me another 6 months to write another chapter to this, that's about how long it took me this time didn't it? Haha**

**Apologies for that by the way :/**

**xo **

**Krayzee**


End file.
